


Aphrodite’s Creation (An Adopted Story)

by MultiverseFantasy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 61,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: When Aphrodite creates something for the first time it doesn't go how she thought it would and some of the female campers are affected. A creature is released and unusual events occur. Adopted from LoverOfArtemis on Fanction.net
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is an interesting project I've picked up here and requires a brief intro.** _

_**When I first started writing fan-fiction one of the main things I noted was the severe lack of Percy Jackson tentacle based smut, which was a shame because a) tentacles are a personal kink of mine and b) Percy Jackson is one of my favorite fictional universes. So when I started writing Aphrodite's New Plant over a year (2 years, I forget. It's been so long) I was very much filling a kneesh market nobody was exploiting. So a master marketing ploy on my end (and the first time since university I found a use for the word Kneesh).** _

_**HOWEVER, among the few stories that did exist was "Aphrodite's first Creation" and it became one of my favorite stories. Well this December the author** _ _LoverOfArtemis_ _**put the work up for adoption, who adopted this from** _ _Unusually Written_ _**(wow, this thing has gone through some writers hasn't it), and now I have officially picked up the title to continue and hopefully finish.** _

_**Fans of my work will know this is up my alley and I promise to try and do the original justice. That being said I'm transcribing the existing story first before adding my own chapters so there may be a** _ _slight_ _**jarring difference in writing styles.** _

_**Anyway, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the story and thanks for reading.** _

Aphrodite was curious.

She hadn't been, not for millennia. It was bubbling inside of her and she wondered if Athena had worked a plan into her. More so she wanted to experiment. A trait she, the Goddess of Love, never usually had. _Perhaps,_ she thought, _even a goddess could give into her desires._ She got up and walked to her temple for the first time since it was built.

She honestly didn't know what to expect. She didn't create life, not like Prometheus, nor did she create things that weren't from love like her husband would. With her emotions skyrocketing she got to work, something she never expected to do.

The creature grew in Aphrodite's hands. She had thoughts of hesitation but was never known to think things out. That was Athena's task. She gave this creature squid-like tentacles and infused it with a fraction of her power. It wasn't quite what she thought of and decided this was to be her new servant to some degree. As Aphrodite was not used to work she fell into a haze and split herself to take care of mortal matters.

The creature grew using the power infused. It's size doubled leaving it a monstrous hulk, larger than any normal human. The tips of it's tentacles grew penis shaped organs and it continued to mutate, giving itself a strange poison. While it's creator dissipated into multiple beings it floated out carry out its own agenda. It drifted out of the temple, poorly situated at the edge of Mount Olympus, and jumped off the ledge flailing on its way down 600 floors. Winds blew and carried the creature to its new destination.

Aphrodite reformed only to find her creation gone. Panicked she searched around, finding no evidence that it left. With no other option available she did the only thing she could, she pulled out the knife her daughter Piper had sacrificed to her after the second Giant war. Gazing into the reflection of Katropis she saw her creation hurtling towards Long Island, heading towards Camp Half Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

The creature landed on the beach of Half-Blood Hill, well after curfew hours. It looked around it's surroundings. Sitting quietly on the beach it regenerated it's wounds, time passing to midnight where the stars shone brightly. Floating in the air once more the creature slowly drifted into the woods. The patrol harpies saw nothing but an imprint where the creature had landed, much to the confusion of everyone.

Up on Olympus Aphrodite had to make a decision. Pondering on her throne she had two choices; either she could kill the monster, a disgusting and gross one waste of her work, or she could let it roam freely inside the camp, a dangerous but entertaining gamble. She eventually gave into her desire to experiment, sparing the creature to roam under the watchful eye from Mount Olympus.

Annabeth kissed her boyfriend and set out into the starry night. After the Giant War Chiron allowed the hero pair to live in the same cabin as therapy for stress caused particularly by the final battle. Next year, once Percy and Annabeth we're back to normal, they would go to New Rome. However even these measures weren't enough and Annabeth typically snuck out of the cabin at night, with Percy's permission. She always went to the woods where she could blow off some steam fighting a monster. Tonight she would repeat the same. Heading out of the cabin she walked across the camp, avoiding the returning patrol from the beach and slipping into the woods.

The creature waited, biding it's time sitting atop of a rock. It waited for a mortal to pass, something it could use to carry out its agenda. Perhaps it's waiting was rewarded as movement caught its eye. A streak of blonde hair waved past and the creature followed, blending into the environment.

Annabeth put down one of the native monsters easily, but something lingered bothering her at the back of her mind. She felt like a being was stalking her, so she turned around and looked in all directions. Narrowing her eyes yet seeing nothing she decided she needed to get back to Percy. She must be seeing things. Unknowingly she took a step toward the creature, camouflaged beneath a rock.

The creature waited until the girl stepped toward it, her feet crunching on the dried grass. Readying itself the creature lunged at the girl, quickly knocking her down along with a dragon-bone sword. The girl tried to scream for help and the creature responded swiftly. As Annabeth opened her mouth to call for Percy, Chiron, anyone, the creature stuffed one of its penis-like tentacles into her mouth, gagging and choking her and causing her to flail around. Waves of pleasure overtook the creature, as it never experienced this, and it came in her mouth releasing its special poison that seeped down her throat and into her body.

Annabeth was in shock. She never expected to be jumped by a monster, much less have a cock/tentacle in her mouth. As the creature came she received the poison head on and her mind quickly changed. She wanted to be fucked, she wanted to have a cock everywhere in her and she wanted more more more. She didn't care who was fucking her, nor did she care if she became a slut. In short she became extremely horny and with her hands grasped the purple tentacle in her mouth and began pumping it, moaning and closing her eyes as the thick shaft filled her mouth, and her tongue enjoy the sweet taste of precum as her massaged the tentacle and forced it to enter deeper in her mouth.

The creature, if a mouth existed, smiled. It successfully completed its objective. With seven other tentacles unused it tore off her camp half-blood T-shirt revealing a grey bra spotted with owls. Her jeans quickly followed leaving her in matching panties that were soaked with her wetness. With a swift motion her bra came off, breaking the straps revealing D cup breasts, and her damp panties followed showing her nice tight shaven pink pussy. With this tantalizing piece in front of it the creature dove its tentacles directly toward her womanly features.

Meanwhile Annabeth kept moaning, enjoying the creatures taste on her tongue. She sucked on the cock presented, swirling the delicious meal around in her mouth and getting wetter by the second, barely aware she was now fully naked. She lifted her head off the cock, which came off with a pop, and ran her tongue up and down the slimy shaft savoring the salty sweet precum and moaning. As the creature came once more she closed her mouth and let the liquid cover her face, running all over and turning her fifty shades whiter. She stuck her tongue out and licked her lips seductively, tasting the cum as the darkly collared tentacles approached her nether regions.

The creature approached her damp clit with tentacles erect. The the table circled her pussy, teasingly getting closer and closer and elicited whimpers and begs from Annabeth, a sight rarely seen. After a while of teasing and Annabeth trying to force the tentacle inside her the creature granted her request, and the erect tentacles rammed straight into her tight pussy earning a gasp from her. A second tentacle came from behind and went into her even tighter ass, and annabeth groaned at the double penetration. The creature, seeing that her mouth was still unused, sent another tentacle up to her hot waiting tongue and Annabeth immediately started to pleasure it. The creature, with five tentacles left, sent two to pleasure her breasts, perfect in Percy's opinion. The tentacles caressed her tits, earning moans and occasionally jizzed spilling the love liquid onto her pink nipples. Soon her breasts were covered with sticky white cum and she loved it. With so much pleasure throughout her body, and her body slowly getting covered in juices, she bit hard on the tentacle in her mouth and came, squirting her vaginal liquids directly toward the forest and onto the tentacles.

Yet the tentacles did not stop. Annabeth still was rammed from behind and despite her protests the treatment continued, knocking her out, and her naked body fell unconscious on the grass, breasts face up toward the sky and her clothes scattered and ripped. Spurting out its last bits of cum the creature covered Annabeth's entire body with its white liquid and stared at the sleeping beauty before him, satisfied with his work. But he wasn't finished having fun yet and the creature floated off into the night to find another victim.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper just wanted to relax. Even thought it was 1 in the morning she snuck out of the Aphrodite cabin and went to the showers, a common procedure as she wanted to be clean for her entire cabin. Taking her clothes and a towel she sprinted across camp, unknowingly catching the eye of a certain creature that emerged from the woods, leaving a victim behind. She knew the patrol harpies would be asleep by now so she went into the narrow building and turned on the shower, stripping herself of her clothes and with a sigh of relief escaped her. She rubbed her E cup breasts (she was a daughter of the love goddess after all) and let the water run, flowing down towards her clit where she stuck her finger in, enjoying the pleasure. Suddenly the water stopped flowing and the stall lights flickered off.

The creature, exiting the woods and into the camp, saw a busty brunette heading for a building with a towel in her arms. Blending in with the soil the creature stalked the girl and watched as she entered the building, cornered and no way to escape. Silently the creature went around the back of the building, hearing water suddenly starting to flow, and tracked the girl to a single stall. In a few minutes the creature had a tentacle on a power cord and another on the shower hose. In one quick motion both of these came loose.

Piper stopped rubbing abruptly, looking around to see if a Hermes kid was stalking her. Seeing nothing she looked at the shower hose, seeing if anything jammed or broke, preferably the former. As she bent down, giving the creature a nice look at her ass and pussy, she faintly noticed a break in the pipe and a gush of water streaming from it. Piper put her hands on the wall to steady herself from the shock and the creature, seeing this beautiful opportunity, lunged with a tentacle flying straight toward her ass.

The creature enjoyed the position Piper was in, perfect to force her into rough sex. Slamming a tentacle into her ass Piper was quickly taken by surprise, and her reflexes failed her. Before she could react properly three tentacles shot out, two press her hands against the wall, forcing her to maintain the position, and one wrapped tightly around her neck making her unable to talk and forcing her mouth open. The creature rammed in and out, in and out, as Piper stood there in pain and horror unable to fight.

Piper felt her tight butthole getting stretched and tried to get off the slick purple shaft. Sadly the most she could do was wiggle her ass, only encouraging the creature to go faster pushing Piper to her limits. She felt the tentacle move around her already tightened ass and she winced in pain, not used to anything similar to this, not even with Jason. The creature continued its torture and Piper was still bent over, helpless and naked as her massive tits flew forward with each and every push, much to the enjoyment of the creature, along with her butthole gripping the alien cock.

The creature was extremely annoyed. The girl still wouldn't stop resisting so it did what it had to do in order to continue. The creature came and let go, the tentacles relaxing as cum left it's body and landed into Piper's abused hole. The poison seeped in and Piper panted as the liquid filled her hole, allowing the cum to fill her ass before turning around with a lustful smile on her face, grabbing another tentacle squeezing and licking her lips, horny and ready to fuck. "I'm ready for round 2" she purrs and she plunges the tentacle in her hot, waiting mouth while spreading her legs revealing a shaven and petite pussy, inviting the creature to continue its exploration.

The creature took her voice as a cue and a tentacle shot out, rubbing her pussy and pressing on her ass. Piper moaned on to the tentacle in her mouth and whimpered as the creature's cock got closer and closer to her entrance. Finally, after what seemed like hours for Piper, the tentacle went into a vagina stretching it to its limits and waves of pleasure overtook her. Piper's eyes lulled back and her mouth opened a bit, allowing another tentacle to enter her mouth, stretching it even more, gagging her and filling her throat up.

Continuing on, another tentacle wrapped around around the back of her head, forcing Piper to deepthroat the two tentacles already in her mouth choking her. Meanwhile Piper felt the tentacle rapidly move in and out of her pussy and another reentering her already well used and cum filled ass, causing Piper to approach climax. One more tentacle started to cum on her tits, particularly on the nipples, and the pleasure was too much, she came and collapsed on the shower floor covered in juices, the creature floating over her watching her intently.

The creature watched as piper laid on the shower floor, her pussy leaking and ass sticking up while she groaned on the floor, tasting the creatures cum in her mouth and in her throat. Using its tentacles the creature scooped a weak Piper up and began to fondle her breasts, rubbing around the nipples and continuing to circle closer and closer. Piper moaned and tried to stay awake, but the motions were slow and lulling and she fell asleep in the creatures grasp as the creature came once more on her ass. The creature deposited her on the wet floor and vacated the shower room and leaving her naked and alone with a perfect view of her pussy should anyone else come by.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel arrived at camp quietly at night, her footsteps crunching on the worn grass, a sign that it was much too late for her arrival. She was instantly drawn into a room in the Big House, a custom that happened each time she arrived for the redhead Oracle had to be kept in safe haven. Out of habit she took out her cameras, carefully placing them around the room in the case of her oracle side suddenly overtook her, a random yet possible event. After the slow and agonizing process was done she did her nightly routine, showering and changing into her nightgown and jumping onto her bed. Little to her knowledge the creature was waiting outside her bedroom windows, watching her every motion and planning for her next experience.

Rachel sighed and turned on the cameras, placing the blanket over her small yet curvy body, something that she wished would be revealed to Percy if it wasn't for the Oracle job she accepted. Before she drifted off into a haze a snapping of a stick alerted her, a strange and out of place event. She shot out of bed, her mind frantically trying to make sense of the situation, as normally all monsters lived in the woods. Thinking she was just hearing things she reluctantly put the blanket over her again, only to hear another stick snap followed by another, seeming to get closer. Irritated, she opened her bedroom window and stuck her head out only for a tentacle to lunge at her.

The creature watched as the girl opened the window door, exposing the room to the creature and the night air. Silently a tentacle went into position, aiming to silence her aiming for the mouth and throat. The girl looked around, turning her head to the right angle and the creature attacked, lunging at the red haired girl and forcing itself into her bedroom via the windows, much to her shock and much to the enjoyment of the creature.

Rachel gagged on the tentacle in her mouth, currently forced on her bed with more tentacles pressing her against the worn cloth, her fighting rendered useless against the powerful monster. The creature already, from experience, knew what it had to do and it shot its load into Rachel's mouth, overflowing and trickling down her neck, her skin a shade whiter. The poison seeped in and Rachel, feeling hornier, opened her mouth even wider allowing the amount of tentacles in her mouth to rise to three and she grabbed two more to spurt all over her face, thick cum staining her red hair and her green eyes losing the blink reflex, getting blinded with the thick liquid. The remaining three tentacles, sensing her clothed body, began to rip off her nightgown, which revealed she was not wearing a bra or panties. Rachel spread her legs, showing off her clit which was quickly occupied by two tentacles, stretching her to her limit. The final tentacle looped around and began slapping her tits, much to Rachel's pleasure as she moaned onto the cocks.

The creature mutated once more. Seeing that this girl was resilient it decided that it would give her a new gift after this heated pleasure session. But for now she continued to take the brunt of the cocks before finally cumming, her vagina tightening around the cocks and receiving a load down her throat. Yet the creature continued and Rachel, with the tentacles still in her mouth, couldn't protest and the pleasure session escalated, cum flying everywhere covering her body and staining the sheets. Suddenly Rachel lost her mind as a superhuman strength took over her – The Oracle.

Her eyes glowed greener underneath the cum layer.

_To the west the successor will travel,_

_Hiding in a pack it will overtake and grow._

_Yet in another land a secret shall be revealed,_

_But by then the assistant to the weaver will already have destroyed what was sewn._

Shortly after delivering this prophecy Rachel collapsed onto the sheets, her small frame filled with exhaustion and her clit and mouth bruised. The creature watched her sleeping figure for a short while before it studied its new mutated self. Proxies could now be created, it thought, and turning to the mortal before it, decided she would be the perfect test subject for such an endeavor. A tentacle went out, sending a new fluid down her throat and suddenly Rachel woke up.

The creature watched as the glassy eyed girl looked directly at the creature, hands to her side and her form ragdoll-like. The creature, sensing she was awaiting orders, willed her to touch her clit. Unemotionally she did just that. The creature, if it had a mouth, would smile as the girl, under its command, jumped out the bedroom window and began walking somewhere the creature spotted earlier – the Hunters camp and a particular girl.

Meanwhile Annabeth woke up, still covered in the thick semen which surprisingly had not dried. Still under the creatures spell she lifted her abused breasts to her face, licking off the cum growing hornier by the second. She continued to clean her body, rubbing her hands all over and moaning at the sweet taste, which still lingered in her mouth. After finishing her cleaning she anxiously awaited the return of the creature, fingering her pussy to occupy the time, her gasps filling the quiet forest. Eventually she came and brought her fingers to her mouth, tasting herself before deciding that the creature would not return. She put on her ripped articles of clothing and proceeded back to her shared cabin, her clothes dripping with fluids all the way.

Piper woke up, her ass damp with fluids and the drain clogged with sticky cum. She surveyed the room only to discover her clothes and towels were both missing. Sighing in frustration she got up and went to find the creature as she both wanted her clothes back and another round, unaware that the creature already left.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel, incapable of free will anymore, dashed naked across the hunter's camp which, thankfully, was asleep. She began pacing around anxiously, not knowing who to pick as the creature had not given the redhead Oracle any instructions. Sighing to itself the creature told Rachel to bring any girl and she obliged, walking straight into a tent more adorned than the rest – the lieutenants tent.

Thalia, stuck in her rare peaceful dreams, felt a strong arm tugging her awake. Reluctantly she awoke to find a fully naked Rachel pulling her out of her tent and into a dark forest. Thalia tried to scream in protest but a strong, inhumanly punch to the stomach left her deflated and winded. The grass twisted and turned and Thalia's nightgown slowly was ripped as the mindless red haired Oracle led her farther and farther away from the hunter camp. Eventually she came to a stop only to be staring directly at a monstrosity.

The creature analyzed the girl before it. Her strong arms from hunting proved well as she struggled in its grasp, tentacles flying everywhere much to the displeasure of the creature. Eventually the standoff ended with Thalia succumbing to the inevitable exhaustion, her eyes drooping as the victor wrapped its tentacles around her. Knowing this girl couldn't resist or protest the creature tore off the already ripped nightgown and her naked body shone in the moonlight.

Thalia could only feel, not react, as a tentacle slithered up her ass, stretching it and causing her body to intake a breath of pain. The torture continued as another tentacle decided to enter her dry and virgin pussy. With a sudden thrust, her barrier was broken and the excruciating pain caused her to cry out and hug her body only for another tentacle to ram into her mouth shutting her up. The tentacles continued to ram in and out of her holes until the creature came on her breasts, soaking through her skin and the poison took effect.

Thalia moaned as she took the cock before her, the sounds echoing through the empty forest. She sucked hard on the tentacle in her mouth, hearing a pop each time the tentacle pulled out to cum on her now covered face. Her pussy, bleeding from the constant usage, shook as orgasms racked her body much to her content. Her breasts bounced as she rode the double penetration and her body began to soak with sweat as the creature approached its second cum.

The creature watched, mesmerized as her breasts took flight with every thrust and her vagina, maiden only an hour ago, was soaked with a mixture of cum. Her ass was now painfully stretched, the cheeks red from the constant entry. The creature continued to pummel into her tight body, her mouth a nice target, as she continued to deep throat the tentacle in her mouth, cum lining her throat and her cheeks expanding to fit the tentacle. The creature watched as her hands drifted down, rubbing her pussy as she came for the fifth time while the creature once more came into her well used vent.

Rachel sat nearby, slowly touching herself enjoying the scene that played out ahead. Her eyes continued to follow the creature and she watched as Thalia began rubbing herself, Rachel noticing the movements and cumming on the grass, her scream piercing and catching the attention of the creature. Suddenly Rachel lost all free Will once more as she walked toward the creature, smiled seductively and sat straight on a tentacle, the cock filling her pussy. She groaned as another filled her ass and picked up one to stuff into her waiting mouth as Thalia watched her from close proximity, their breasts touching.

The creature withdrew its tentacle from Thalia and Rachel's mouth, instead fucking both their breasts eliciting a moan from the girls who were making out as the tentacles filled as the tentacles filled the other holes. It enjoyed itself as the girls hands wandered down and in the midst of sex began adding a finger to join the onslaught of each other's clit while the other hand jerked off a tentacle each, cum flying everywhere, hair sticking and tanned stomachs turning whiter. The creature releases its load and Rachel instantly brought her finger to her face, tasting Thalia and the creature's cum mixed while Thalia continued to finger Rachel's pussy, her constant prodding causing another orgasm.

Although both girls were tired from the heated session the creature once more inserted its tentacles in the girls wet and sticky vents, forcing Rachel to stay on (knocking her out in a matter of seconds) and Thalia reacting lustfully, twisting her nipples and massaging her breasts as her skin glowed painfully red. Her eyes shone as she grabbed another tentacle, forcing it into her ass and helping as she was shoved against a tree and fucked as hard as the unconscious Rachel was thrown onto the grass.

Two lines from the prophecy repeated in the creatures mind:

_To the west the successor shall travel._

_Hiding in a pack it will overtake and grow._

The creature decided to make its move as it came, not in the normal cum but one filled with sperm, into Thalia's fertile vagina, which then she got off the tentacle and ran back to the hunters who were leaving quite soon. Meanwhile the creature returned to the camp for a bit more action, particularly to revisit. Rachel woke up and followed, returning to the big house quietly.

Annabeth hurriedly returned to her and Percy's cabin, opening the door quietly and walking over to his bunk bed. Most of her clothes were torn anyway so she threw them under her bed, her body now fully naked in front of her boyfriend. She waited quietly for another minute before nudging Percy awake and whispering "Percy baby. I'm horny." He awoke with a start, staring at his girlfriend in shock.

Percy awoke to a pair of tits – Annabeth's. He replied back "Annabeth, this isn't like you."

Annabeth, still jumpy, licked her lips and whispered "come on percy. We make love each week, why not tonight."

Percy, still in shock, watched as his naked girlfriend pulled down his boxers and touched his cock and lowered herself.


	6. Chapter 6

The creature returned to Camp Half-Blood and snuck around looking for one last victim before it would go and find a place in the woods for the day so it could rest. It would need to get its energy up and allow its body to make more cum.

What it didn't know yet was that when it has sex with Devine beings or goddesses and Demi-goddesses, the cocks on its tentacles would slowly get larger. They were originally 9" but after its last few sexual encounters with the 3 Demi-goddesses they grew to 10".

Piper had just given up on finding the monster when she looked for the last hour. She was desperate to find it. But her search came up with nothing. As she was walking back to her cabin from the woods she was suddenly knocked down flat on her ass.

She looked up to find the monster she had been searching for. Before she could say anything a cock was forced down her throat causing her to gag as it went in and out roughly and spittle to fall from her mouth onto her breasts.

The creature wrapped one of its tentacles around Pipers neck and forced her onto her hands and knees. A cock roughly entered her tight pussy and came. The creature came so much that Piper's stomach started to inflate until she looked like she was 6 months pregnant. The poison took affect once again and Piper became super horny again.

Piper cried out in ecstasy as a cock entered her ass that still had left over cum from earlier. The creature came again in her ass painting her guts white. A second cock entered her pussy stretching it more than it had ever been before. The cock in her mouth left and shot a load of cum on her beautiful face that was now white.

A tentacle once again wrapped around her neck and forced her to stand up and pushed her against a tree. Then two cocks entered her mouth and making her gag more, "guk!", "guk!", "guk!"

The two cocks in her over stuffed pussy came once more inflating Piper even more. They then left her pussy and once they did cum came out of her pussy like a waterfall. There was a slowly enlarging puddle of cum forming under her.

The creature let Piper go causing her to fall in the puddle with cum still flowing out of her red nether lips. The creature came from all of its cocks onto her fallen form painting her entire body white.

Piper went unconscious from exhaustion and overload of pleasure.

The creature left the Demi-goddess where she was to search for somewhere to rest for the day. After all the girls it went through it was tired.

It found a cave further in the woods.

_**Right, well I hoped you're enjoying this series so far. This is the point where the story got before I adopted it so big thanks to** _ _unusually Written_ _**and** _ _LoverOfArtemis_ _**for these chapters.** _

_**From this point forward I am officially running the show. I can't say when the next update will be but followers of my work know I always follow through with a project. Once I've wrapped up my Life is Strange stuff and a few requests this will get my undivided attention, so check back in maybe a month and I'll have something for you guys.** _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, took me a while to get back here but it has returned. This tale shall now be serviced to completion. Can't guarantee how long it'll be or if it'll be any good, but I will do my best to live up to the hype set by our two previous writers. Wish me luck.** _

"Annabeth! This isn't like you."

Annabeth wasn't listening as bounced her hips on top of her boyfriend, too focused on the sensation of his hard erection sliding in and out of her soaking wet pussy. After her whole ordeal in the wood that night she was extremely horny, possibly the result of the cum still lubricating her inner walls. Maybe when she slept the effects off and woke up in the morning she'd consider the implications of having unprotected sex with an unknown creature, but right now all she could think about was how much she needed Percy to fuck her.

Percy wasn't usually one to turn down an enticing offer, especially when it wakes him up in the middle of the night presenting herself in all her naked glory, but the way she was acting made him wonder if it was a trick or illusion. Annabeth was never this forthright and needy. Usually it was him who had to coax her into making love outside their scheduled date night (her schedule of course). "Annabeth, are you okay?" He asked concerned, resisting the feeling of blood rushing to his groin as her pussy walls massaged him.

"I'm fine" she said growing frustratedly annoyed, looking down at him in disapproval. "I just want you to fuck me. Is that too much to ask? Do I have to go somewhere else to get some attention?"

"What? No! Why would you…" Percy stammered before she pushed him down on the mattress with her palms on his chest. "Then shut up and fuck me seaweed brain!" She said with a growl in her voice. "I want you right now."

He hesitated just a moment longer, examining the horny young blonde straddling his waist grinding her hips against him, his cock already slotting inside her fully erect and ready to please her. Percy had learnt long ago to just stop asking questions when Annabeth wanted something. He could never win an argument with her anyway. "Yes ma'am" he replied, reaching up to kiss her as his hips thrust upwards.

She didn't have time for kissing, pinning his down on the pillow to stare into his sea green eyes like a predator as she rocked her body against him. He started moving with her rather than lying prone and useless, grasping her waist to hold her in position while he pummeled her core. "Yes! Fuck me!" She moaned sounding more grateful the faster he moved. Her nails dig into her skin making him wince in pain, spontaneously doubling his efforts. They had never done it this rough before. Percy feared he might hurt her at this pace. But she just buckled against him asking for more, her soft pants mixed with heavy moans begging for him to move faster.

 _If that's the way you want it?_ Percy thought, flipping them both over throwing Annabeth off him onto the bed. Before she could object he had his lips on hers forcing her into an aggressive kiss, silencing her protests as he rolled her onto her front and lifted up her waist. She became more receptive when he found his way into her ass, his cock sliding in a lot easier than he was expecting. She gasped and moaned into the pillow clutching at the sheets as he speared her from behind, continuing the rough pace they had started putting his weight behind his thrusts, his head falling over her shoulders biting at her neck.

"Harder!" She cried out between moans, trapped beneath her boyfriend crushed against the bed cascading into absolute bliss. Like an obedient servant Percy increased his pace, pounding her faster and deeper causing his balls to slap her sensitive shaved pussy. "Harder!" She repeated, urging him further.

Percy was sweating, panting from exertion as he thrust as hard and as faster as he could. He'd stopped worrying about hurting her, she was clearly into this. And they were demigod's after all. If they could take on the likes of Kronos and Gaia they could handle this. Percy didn't think he had it in him to move this faster or hard, but from how red Annabeth's bum cheeks were getting he was brutal. And yet all her heard come out of her mouth was screams of pleasure.

"Ann…Annabeth…I'm…going….to…cum…" Percy warned her, losing his voice as he gasped for breath. This was way too much exercise for the middle of the night.

"Fuck me!" Annabeth moaned, looking over her shoulder at him desperately. Her blonde hair stuck to her sweat covered face in a matted mess, obscuring her frantic stormy grey eyes. "Fill me up! Cum inside me Percy! I want your cum in my belly!"

She screamed violently as she shuddered upon the bed, her orgasm erupting out of her at the same instance Percy slammed his cock as deep as he could into her ass to fill her with his seed. The two lovers cried out in ecstasy sharing the experience, their weary bodies melting into on another as they collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion. Percy clung onto Annabeth's waist falling sideways so he didn't crush her, his cock sliding limply out of her body releasing a steady stream of cum from her abused asshole. "Fuck. That was intense" he said struggling to breathe, his head hitting the pillow between Annabeth's shoulder blades. "Are you okay?" He asked her sluggishly already drifting off.

She didn't answer him, her breathing shallow fading into unconsciousness as she cradled her flat belly. She didn't register the young man spooning her as they drifted off the sleep in the Poseidon cabin. She couldn't recall her own name at that moment. She just felt the final embers of pleasure drift away leaving her with an emptiness, one Percy had failed to fill.

She loved her boyfriend, she always would, but that creature in the woods had awoken something in Annabeth that night. And no matter how hard she or Percy would try, she knew it would never live up to the power and emotion she experienced when those tentacles had their way with her.

She needed to find the monster again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Piper?" A small voice whispered from somewhere in the hazy void, growing louder the more it repeated stirring the girl awake. "Piper!"

"Five more minutes" Piper Mclean complained lazily.

"Piper, wake up!"

The chocolate haired demigod whined as she forced her eyes open, blinking in the harsh morning sun blinding her. She brought her hand to her face to shield her eyes, groggy from sleep trying to make out the silhouette hovering over her. "What!" She asked in an annoyed tone.

The face looking down at her hesitantly pressed her lips together, looking rather embarrassed and worried. "Are you okay?" The small voice asked glancing around them. It sounded like a child, no older than ten.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…it's almost breakfast. You were asleep outside. And you are naked."

Piper rubbed her eyes sitting up slowly. "I'm what?" She asked shaking her head awake. She saw the young boy glance down at her and turn even redder. She looked at herself and realized he wasn't kidding. She was completely naked and lying at the foot of a tree. "Shit!" She hissed jolting wide awake, attempting to cover herself with her arms and legs. She stared up at the boy, startled and horrified. "What am I doing here?"

"I don't know" he shrugged innocently, glancing around the open area. There were a few early risers stepping out of their cabins a few yards to the left but so far he was the only one who'd discovered Piper out here in her current state. Now Piper flushed red from embarrassment as she pulled her knees up and crossed her arms. The boy reached into a backpack he was carrying and pulled out a towel, barely big enough to hide what little dignity she had left. He offered it to her asking "why were you sleeping outside?"

"I don't remember" she answered grabbing the towel, her memory of last night a blank. She had a vague recollection of getting up to go for a shower but after that things felt cloudy. She looked around and said to the kid "you'd better go. I please…don't ever tell anyone about this."

She laced the request with charm-speak. She couldn't take the chance of this turning into camp gossip if she could help it. The boy nodded and turned to leave, running off letting her compose herself. She didn't hang around, jumping up to her feet and holding out the towel. It was wide enough to cover her chest but not much else so she immediately sprinted back towards the circle of cabins.

She pressed herself to the outside of the circle, avoiding the emerging demigods and their prying eyes. She felt very exposed as she snuck around the back of the buildings, racking her brain trying to figure out why she was found under a tree, why she was naked, why her skin felt really sticky, why she couldn't remember anything. She reached her cabin and was forced to creep around to the front entrance. None of the windows were open or in reach. Pressing her back to the wall, hiding her bare ass while covering her groin with her hand, the other arm pressed around her midsection keeping the towel in place, Piper shimmied over to the door watching carefully for any onlookers who might prove a problem. One such problem, Travis stroll noticed her out the corner of his eye. She darted inside before he could call out to her and ask any embarrassing questions.

She slammed to door and sighed. _Crap, now it'll be all over camp._ Her head fell back in shame, the towel falling at her feet. She opened her eyes and found her cabin mates staring at her, various stages of dress and make up and alertness. A dozen questioning eyes on her. "Don't ask" she told them through heavy charm-speak. They gasped mutely as she walked past them and slumped to her bed wondering if she could just hide out here for the rest of her life.

Around the same time Rachel was waking up in her bed at the big house, stretching out the kinks nice and refreshed. She rolled out of bed and walked over to the dresser, examine herself in the mirror. She wasn't wearing her nightgown, which she didn't find odd. It wasn't the first time she'd undressed herself in her sleep. She walked over and checked her cameras, which were all still recording. She turned them off and set them to the side, intending to review the footage later. She showered and changed, stepping out into the morning air with a smile.

She walked through the camp on her way to the dining pavilion, crossing paths with a very happy couple. "Morning everyone" she called out as Percy and Annabeth strode into her path arm in arm. "You look very refreshed. Sleep well."

"Eventually" Percy chuckled.

Annabeth blushed mildly humiliated. "I'm really sorry for waking you up like that. I don't know what came over me."

"Hey, I'm not complaining" he grinned kissing her on the cheek. Rachel didn't need to be the oracle to know what they got up to last night. He turned to the red head and asked her "you coming for breakfast?"

"Sure. But then I'm heading to the cave. I'd hate to think what state it's in after I've been gone for so long."

The three of them walked together and they made idle conversation. When they got to the dining area Annabeth paused gently taking Rachel's arm asking her to hold back. "You got in last night right?" She asked quietly. "Di you see anything last night?"

"Like what?"

"Anything weird? Strange?"

"Said the demigod to the oracle" Rachel pointed out. Annabeth looked nervous, unsettled. "No, I remember seeing anything. Why? Did you go out last night?"

"Yeah" she replied. It was becoming common knowledge Annabeth's PTSD sent her out into the woods late at night, mainly between their close friends. "The thing is…I don't remember coming back. I just woke up in Percy's arms. He said we'd… I don't remember it."

"I thought you remembered everything?" Rachel queried? She shrugged. "Probably just a long night. It'll come back to you. Come on, let's eat." They got breakfast and didn't speak much of it after that.

A hour later Rachel reached the cave where she liked to set up shop. She found it in relatively good condition, examine the entrance carefully before pulling aside the thick drapes covering the opening. When she looked inside she saw it was already occupied, her eyes widening seeing a large bulging body and a mass of limps encircling it. It's appearance made her gasp in horror.

Then suddenly she froze, her eyes glazing over, her voice of terror lost somewhere in her throat. She let the drapes drop obscuring the creature from sight, turning around and taking a seat outside crossing her legs. Rachel sat quietly, patiently standing guard of the cave with a blank expression while the creature inside slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Aphrodite was thoughtful as she considered her options. She'd been watching the creature all night as it creeped through the camp and surrounding woodland, catching a handful of the female demigod's and turning them into its unwilling lovers. The goddess found the whole thing rather amusing to watch, seeing this heroes succumb to such a monster and allow it to have its way with them. What she had not anticipated was the manner in which the creature evolved of its own accord, turning even their oracle of Delphi into its slave.

"What am I going to do with you?" She pondered. She should have destroyed the creature at the beginning but so far it's sought only to stave its own lustful appetite. So maybe it didn't need to be eliminated just yet. Continued evolution could prove risky but until then she would just have to keep a very close eye on it.

Which she was quite comfortable with if she would get to witness more of what she was able to masturbate too last night.

Thalia had everyone packed and ready to go by late evening. The hunters were meant to hit the road this morning but things took longer than she'd liked. One such complication was a sudden bout of vomiting from herself. Almost every hour Thalia felt queasy and ended up running to the nearest toilet to throw up, slowing down their exit drastically. Eventually one of her fellow hunters convinced her to let the children of Apollo check her over in case she had a virus or sickness.

"You seem fine physically" Will informed her after his examination. "Have you had any other symptoms? Headaches? Double vision? Loss of appetite?"

"No" she told him. "Might've just been something I ate yesterday."

"Maybe" he mused giving her a small vial of liquid. "Try this. Should help with the nausea and stop you throwing up. My advice is take it easy on your travels. Get a lot of rest and avoid seafood for a while. Otherwise I think you'll be fine."

Thalia thanked the boy and left his cabin, downing the bottle immediately. When she looked up she saw Piper walking through the clearing so she shouted her over. "I heard you had an eventful night" she said smiling.

"What?" She asked confused.

"If this morning was anything to go by" she teased. Piper turned red sighing in frustration. "So what happened? You go sleepwalking in the nude now?"

"Please, stop. I've been trying to pretend this morning never happened" Piper complained red faced. "I don't remember what happened last night. Maybe I was sleepwalking."

"Then maybe start wearing pyjamas" she suggested. She got punched in the shoulder for it. "Anyway, I'd better get going. I've been holding the hunters up all day."

"So I heard. You alright?"

"Stomach bug."

"Well take care of yourself" Piper said hugging her goodbye. "Hey, I don't suppose I could ask a favor from you if your trip takes you towards Camp Jupiter?"

Thalia smiled nodding. "I can pay my brother a visit and tell him his girlfriend misses him" she agreed. Piper thanked her and they parted ways. The hunters left camp a few minutes later after a few more goodbyes. Piper watched them leave and went to get something to eat.

Along the way she bumped into two people she didn't want to see. "Looking good McLean" Travis whistled standing beside his brother.

"Not now boys" she scowled walking past them. "I've had a day and I really did want you two making it worse."

"Would we do that?" Conner asked his brother. He shook his head with mock innocence. She ignored them. "Actually we wanted to make it better" he called to her.

"Return something you lost" Travis agreed.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. "And what could you have possibly found that I'm missing?"

The two of them shared a cunning glance. "How about some clothes?"

Piper froze. A part of her memory became less hazy. Last night she went for a shower. Her clothes were missing. She turned back to look at them and saw the smug look on their faces. "You took my clothes last night?" She asked accusingly.

"No!" Conner replied raising his hands. "But we did find them early this morning. Happy coincidence. We found them just as we saw you going back to your cabin. And might I say, looking mighty fetching…"

"Just shut up and give them back!" She interrupted.

The brothers paused giving each other a thoughtful look. Piper felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She knew that look. They never did anything for free, there was always a catch. "Okay, we cant just give them to you" Conner explained.

"Because we don't have them right now" Travis finished.

"But we will give them to you."

"Promise."

"Just later."

Piper flicked her eyes between each of them suspiciously. They portrayed the usual mock innocence. She took a deep breath promising herself she would knock them both on their asses. "When?" She asked already regretting the decision.

"Tonight" Travis told her. "Around Ten."

"In Artemis' cabin" Conner added. "Now that it's empty."

She looked across at him. "And why would it need to be empty?" She asked.

"No reason" he replied. He nodded to his brother and they strutted away. "Don't be late" he told her with a wink.

She exhaled slowly watching them leave sharing a private joke. She pondered whether she really wanted her clothes back. It wasn't like she was still naked anymore, the damage was done. She should just stand them up and she wouldn't have to suffer whatever humiliating prank they had planned.

"I don't need my clothes back" she told herself walking on to the dining pavilion.

Over in Boston a trio of figures crossed the street and weaved through the traffic, pushing past people in a hurry to get somewhere. The problem was they didn't know where they were going. "So what now?" one of the figures asked? She was wearing a headscarf standing beside a petite green haired figure, both looking expectantly at their comrade.

"Now we find my cousin" Magnus told them, looking out into the city with no idea where he needed to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Piper waited until just before curfew to make her way to the Artemis cabin, waving goodnight to a handful of fellow campers before slipping inside. She looked around expecting to find the stroll brothers already here but it seemed they were late. Or she was early. She used the time to search the cabin thoroughly. She'd been around the strolls long enough to deduce they would've stashed her clothes here hours ago in preparation for whatever they intended to blackmail her with tonight. After a few minutes she gave up unable to find them. Maybe she was wrong. She considered just walking out the door and going back to her cabin. She didn't need her clothes back so she had no reason to come. But after thinking about it she had other reasons to meet the Strolls here. But first she'd have to deal with them so she sat down and waited.

She was waiting for almost and hour by the time the door opened and the two brothers stepped in. "You're here" Travis said in surprise.

"I am" she said standing up impatiently. "Now where are my clothes?"

"Safe. Don't worry" Conner assured her. Neither of them were carrying them however. So either Piper failed to find them or they weren't inside the cabin. Too late now. "But first I believe we deserve some kind of reward."

"For stealing my clothes?"

"For finding them" Travis corrected.

Piper sighed painfully. How far was she really prepared to go for this? "I could just walk out of here" she countered.

"But you came all this way" Travis whined.

"And it's past curfew" Conner added.

"Not permitted to be walking camp grounds after curfew."

"We wouldn't be doing our duties properly if we yet you leave now."

"For your own safety."

"And ours if we got caught."

"Rules are rules."

Piper hated it when they went back and further like that. "Fine" she submitted just to make them stop talking. "What's it going to cost me to get my clothes back?"

"Nothing big, I promise" Conner grinned.

"Unless…" Travis thought.

"Unless?" His brother queried.

"A wager?"

"Or a challenge?

"Raise the stakes."

"That would be fair."

"What?" Piper interrupted growing more and more impatient. "Just spit it out!"

The two do them looked at each other with sly grins on their faces before addressing the irritated demigoddess. "You just need to take part in a little game" Travis explained casually. "For our finders fee, me and my brother talked it over and we decided the most appropriate reward you could give us is…" he paused dramatically, long enough to make Piper want to throttle him. "A blow job."

Piper stared unsurprisingly at him. "A blowjob?"

"Each" Conner nodded.

"That's it?"

"Unless" Travis continued. "The game is simple. You give us both a blowjob and if you get both of us to cum within five minutes you can have your clothes back."

Piper could see where this was going. "And if I don't?"

"Then we get to fuck you in this cabin until the sun comes up" Conner grinned.

 _That long?_ Piper doubted either of them had the stamina to fuck her all night. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, extended libido was unfortunately part of her inheritance. But they were both the sons of Hermes. Not known for their marathons. Nevertheless she had been prepared for such an absurd suggestion. "If I say yes, when does my five minutes start?"

The two of them quickly leaned in and shared a hushed conversation, agreeing with "once our dicks are out of our pants.

She took a few moments to think about it, looking to the door and then to the two of them. She decided what she'd come for was importantly enough to risk it. "Okay" she said, quickly dropping to her knees in front of them.

They both stared at her in disbelief as she began unbuckling their belts. "Wait, really?" Conner said shocked. Clearly neither of them figured she'd just accept it without a fight.

She paused at their zips looking up at them. "As long as you don't tell anyone about this" she warned.

"Hey, what happens in the cabin stays in the cabin" Travis promised.

She took a deep breath praying they were true to their word, tearing open their flies in a hurry to get this dare over with as quickly as possible.

The cave was pitch black now that the sun had set, yet the oracle could see the interior quite clearly as her eyes adjusted. Her clothes had been discarded half an hour ago moments after she had entered the cave. She had been called just as the sun dipped over the horizon, retiring to her sanctum for the night. Only it was no longer her sanctum. It belonged to something else.

The creature awoke from its slumber refreshed and revitalized ready for another night of hunting. But first it needed to make sure it's puppet was ready. At its mental command Rachel undressed her slim firm body and followed its instructions, rubbing her sensitive body parts warming herself up for what was to come.

Rachel's hand fingered her pussy mindlessly as she stared straight ahead, silently releasing another tiny gush from her core. Yet she continued even as the orgasm burned through her body making her more sensitive. The creature was relentless, forcing her limbs to move on their own against her will through each climax. It needed to be sure her body could take what it had planned for tonight. It watched silently as a single tear feel down her cheek.

It hadn't anticipated this, sensing her consciousness stir as her body trembled. Her vacant gaze wavered as something broke through the haze. Rachel felt her identity return piece by piece, awaking to the horror of being unable to control her own body as she fingered herself to another orgasm. "Please" her voice croaked straining for control.

The creature considered this curious turn of events. It hadn't for seen the mutation that allowed it to create proxies to be temporary. _No matter_ , it thought wrapping its tentacles around Rachel's body. Partly to restrain her but mostly to hold her still as it pushed its dicks into her holes. A thick tentacle forced its way down her throat to inject its mutated liquid back into her system. _If the effect was temporary, then she would require a larger dose._

Rachel tried to resist but she was forced to drink its cum, feeling it dribble out of her mouth as she lost all control once more. The last thing she felt was it's tentacles stretching and abusing her holes and body, fucking her raw before she lost all feeling, her will dominated in preparation for the night ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

Her five minutes started the moment she pulled the pair of cocks out of the boys pants. At first glance they didn't appear very impressive. At least not compared to their massive egos. They felt very limp in her hands and she immediately started massaging them hoping to perk them up a little. Conner's penis was partially more erect than his brother so Piper focused on him first, leaping forward and wrapped her plump lips around him taking it into her mouth.

Conner gasped in surprise as she began sucking his cock, moaning in encouragement astonished they were getting away with this. Piper had seemed to be more of a pushover than either of them were expecting, a welcome turn of events. However neither of them were ready for just how aggressive she was towards them, utilizing every trick he had in her book to pleasure than as fast as possible. She was aware of the ticking clock as she released Conner's hard penis and switched to Travis, slamming it into her mouth while jerking off his brother.

"Fuck me" Travis groaned receiving a vigorous blowjob, grunting as Piper also fondled his balls with her other hand. His hand weaved into her brunette hair as she booked down his length, her lack of a gag reflex benefiting them both. Them three when she switched back to Conner.

She alternated between the two brothers in quick succession, eager to pleasure than as fast as possible. When the seconds grew to minutes she upped her game by blowing them simultaneously, taking both cocks into her mouth at once sucking them each. Both the Hermes demigod's groaned as the tips of their cocks rubbed against each other within her mouth. She felt them twitch a lot more feverishly, her senses tingling as she looked up at the two of them. "Interesting" she mused pausing a moment to give them both a hand job, guiding the two dicks so they rubbed each other further.

"What are you doing?" Travis asked her, still moaning in pleasure.

"You like it when I rub your cocks together boys?" Piper asked with a suggestive smile.

"We don't know…what you…mean?" Conner tried to protest but his breath was becoming labored.

Piper could feel their cocks pulsing in her hands, milking them furiously circling each other's tips. "Is this turning you on?" She asked in a sultry tone. "Does it feel good rubbing your brother's cock? Do you want to know what they taste like? Wouldn't you want to put your brother's thick pulsing cock into your mouth and suck it dry? Or would you rather have your hot, strong bro fuck you from behind right in the…"

She was interrupted when both throbbing cocks exploded with an erotic display of white, ejaculating onto the stomachs of the two brothers as they cried out in alarm. Piper jumped up proclaiming victory with another minute and a half on the timer. "I win" she told them.

"What the fuck?" Conner stammered, put of breath staring at his stained T-shirt. His brother shared a look of shock before staring at the smug young demigoddess. "What was all that about?"

"Hey, don't blame me for having a short fuse" she replied. Then her gaze narrowed. "Clothes. Now!"

Both Travis and Conner looked at each other, reluctantly conceding with a scowl as one of them wandered over to the far corner. Piper followed him with her eyes, unable to see him retrieve her clothing from the hiding spot. She must've missed in her initial search.

Travis returned her belongings with a disapproving look. "What was all that about with the…you know?"

She looked up at him and then at his brother, a curious look on her face. "What? How you two secretly want to fuck each other?" She didn't enjoy having to demean herself to sucking their dick for her stuff but the look of aghast in their expression made it all worth it. "The bet was to make you cum. You never said how. Now if you'll excuse me.." she took her leave and headed for the door.

Both of them looked at each other before calling out to her. "You can't leave yet" Conner told her.

"I won the bet" she told them. "I got what I came for."

"It's not safe" Travis explained. "We've been sneaking out of our cabin almost nightly. We've timed the harpies. They'll be patrolling the cabins by now. You can't go."

Piper hesitated at the door. She didn't want to stay in the same room as these two for any longer than she needed to, but she also knew the dangers about being found by the vicious patrols. With a sigh she stepped back. "How long should I wait?" She asked.

"Not long" Travis shrugged. "Another half hour at most. Just to be safe."

She walked over to a nearby empty bed and slumped down. "Then I guess I'll wait" she muttered. The boys sat down in a few chairs opposite her. If she couldn't leave neither could they. The awkward silence that followed became rather stifling, almost suffocating. "So where'd you find them anyway" she finally asked.

"Find what?" Conner asked.

"My clothes. You said you found them, not stole them."

"I swear, we didn't take them" he assured her.

"Just found them" Travis nodded.

"Where" she asked.

"By the showers this morning" Travis said.

"No, by the big house" Conner objected.

"No, the T-shirt was by the big house. Everything else was next to the showers."

"Oh yeah. It was the nightie we found by the big house."

"Beneath the bedroom window."

"What nightie?" Piper asked.

"Yours."

"Mine?"

"It is yours right?" Conner asked. He pointed to the pile of clothes. Piper checked it and found the torn nightie within. But it wasn't hers. "When we saw you this morning in your birthday suit we assumed you got lucky last night."

 _I don't remember._ She looked at the nightie and thought she recognized it from somewhere. She considered everything and decided she should look into it tomorrow. Until then she just had to sit tight. Unfortunately this half hour was proving to be very long without something to pass the time. Even more unfortunately she was low on options. And her little gambit with the Strolls had left her in a rather precarious state of need. _Fuck._

"Screw it" she said, abruptly standing up and kicking her shoes off. Travis and Conner both looked at her as she pulled her T-shirt over her head revealing her sexy round boobs held in a neat cotton bra. She looked back at them both in turn as they stared at her attractive body. "If anybody finds out about this, I will gut both of you. Understood?" She said in warning. They both gulped nodding back at her. She took a deep breath unzipping her jeans. "What happens in the cabin stays in the cabin."

Clarisse never much cared for the curfew around camp. If she decided to train after hours nobody could stop her. She once encountered one of the patrol harpies during one of these training sessions. It didn't live long enough to rat her out.

She packed away her weapons and gear in the training grounds, stretching a few more muscles before deciding to call it a night. She planned to be up bright and early in the morning to do it all again. And if the rumors of strange things happening around camp we're true she wanted to be a peak physical condition.

From the shadows something watched her silently. Yes, she would prove a worthy target it decided. Waiting patiently out of sight, blending into the environment, it sent its proxy out to claim her. Clarisse was too busy flexing her arms and chest to notice the shape creep out of the darkness behind her, picking up a small blunt wooden training mace and raising it into the air. By the time she heard the snap of a twig it was too late. The wood cracked across the back of her skull and she blacked out immediately.

_**I'm winding down the requests so I can focus on this and my Gwen stacy anthology, so hopefully you can expect a more regular update schedule. And I've been dealing with things such as headaches, work and quarantine so i haven't had as much time to fulfill all the fan requests. as a result, after finishing the three requests i have pending on my list I'm suspending future requests until further notice. I sorry if this upsets some of you but its the way it needs to be for now.** _

_**I have a question for you all. I've been reading the comments and responses to this fic and some of you are struggling with following the plot and how I'm formatting it. I've been trying to mimic the writing style to match the original chapters more closely, which lead to shorter and slightly rushed or spaced chapters.** _

_**My question is do you guys want me to switch back to my usual writing preference (see other works for examples), longer chapters focusing on individual scenes rather than jumping between characters and breaking the action up?  
Or are you guys okay with how I'm writing this story?** _

_**Let me know, because I'm on the fence either way right now.** _


	12. Chapter 12

When Clarisse woke up she was met with a thudding headache, groaning in pain feeling the welt on the back of her head. She got angry very quickly. Whoever struck her from behind was a coward, and when she got her hands on whomever was behind it she was going to tear them apart. Speaking of her hands, however, that was when she realized they were tied above her head as she sat against the wall. She tugged at her wrists resting the restraints. The knots were tight, the rope strong enough to resist her incredible strength.

"What I get my hands on you" she growled menacingly, "I'm going to make you pay." She glared into the dark room she was confined in. The walls were made of rock, looking more like a cave than a basement. Not that she had a kidnapping preference. She was still wearing her clothes, her T-shirt and shorts and trainers. Her strategic mind looked for exits and possible weapons she could use, peering into the gloom for any signs of her attacker. But she couldn't make out anything. Not until she glanced over to the left where she saw a figure kneeling on the floor staring at her.

Clarisse stared in surprise as she saw Rachel sat quietly completely naked staring back at her. She went to shout some vulgar comments at her until she noticed how vacant and distant her expression appeared. It was like the lights were on but nobody was home. "Rachel! What's going on? Get me out of here!" She ordered pulling at her bindings. The oracle didn't move. She didn't even blink. Something about this unnerved Clarisse. "Hello? You in there Rachel? Please tell me you haven't spaced out and gone into oracle mode."

Rachel didn't respond. After a short while though she suddenly turned her head, as of hearing something in the gloom. Clarisse looked out into the cave, wondering what caught her attention, when she saw the large shape rise out of the shadows to greet the pair of them. Out of the darkness a foreboding hideous creature floated up on a mass of tentacles, it's skin shifting to blend in with the colors of the cave. Clarisse wasn't fazed. She was the daughter of Ares. It would take a lot more than this to intimidate her. "Whatever you are… when I get my hands on you, you are going to…"

The creature didn't have the patience to let her finish. It had slept all day building up its strength and was eager to get started. Fucking it's proxy was a nice warm up. But now it required fresh bodies. Before Clarisse could finish speaking it shot out it's arm to wrap around her throat, choking the words out of her. The young woman gasped at it squeezed tightly, lifting up her up off her feet pinning her to the wall. She kicked out at it but it's arm held her out of reach, tightening its grip around her neck. It watched in amusement as the girl struggled to fight back as she gasped for air, her face turning blue as her body started to sag. When her strength faded it wrapped two more arms around her legs to restrain her, her wrists still bound tightly above her head. Clarisse stared desperately to the creature as it strangled her, watching in concern as a fourth tentacle came up and pushed into her mouth cutting off the last of her airway, forcing itself down her throat. It liked how tight her neck muscles squeezed it as it squeezed her. But she wouldn't serve his purpose suffocating. It injected its cum into her mouth so it's poison could seep into her bloodstream, releasing the girl so she could inhale its fluid alongside her oxygen.

Clarisse sucked in gulps of air as her head sagged forwards, her hair falling over her face. She wasn't scared. She'd had closer calls than that when it came to strangulation. She was more disgusted that it had cum in her mouth and forced her to drink it. Now she was furious. "Is that…is that the best you've got?" She asked it raising her eyes to glare at it.

The creature was curious a moment, wondering if it's reliable poison hadn't taken effect. But the look in the girls eyes held primal rage as well as animalistic lust. It could see it. She liked it rough. _Good,_ it thought. _We don't need to be gentle._

It made short work of her clothes, tearing them to shreds until all Clarisse had left was her trainers and a few ripped pieces of fabric, revealing her large round breasts, muscular arms and legs, toned stomach with firm and prominent abs and her bushy haired pussy. If there was a poster for the camps strongest and scariest female demigod she'd be on it, including the animalistic glare in her eyes as she looked up at the creature. Whatever was in its cum had awoken a powerful sexual predator waiting to be unleashed. The two tentacles holding her legs whipped them to the sides opening her thighs for it to slam a thick tendril into her sex, forgoing foreplay in order to penetrate the horny angry young woman.

"Fuck!" She growled whipping her head back in a snarl as it punched into her vagina, forcing itself into her body without preparation. It hurt a little but the cold reality was this was what turned her on most. So many times she hooked up with boys and had to beg them to just take her like a man and fuck her brains out. Just take her behind the stables, bend her over and smash her from behind without any of that lovey dubby Crap. "Give it to me you disgusting motherfucker!" She spat as she clenched it's cock, jerking her hips against it in challenge. "Show me what you can do!"

_Oh, we are going to enjoy this._

Rachel sat watching silently as the strong and powerful demigod was dominated by the creature, it's tentacles plowing into her body over and over slamming her against the cave wall hard enough to crack the surface. Clarisse grunted and screamed as her back hit the wall, the back of her skull bouncing off the rocks. Her head started to throb but she pushed through the pain, determined not to break too easily. The creature didn't want to inadvertently render her unconscious just yet either so it wrapped its tentacle around her throat once more, pinning her against the wall thrusting into her more forcefully. She growled in response, thrusting her hips into the length riding it like a jockey milking it for all it was worth.

The creature had four tentacles free, so it sent two of them to molest her large breasts squeezing them roughly. It liked how firm them felt, as if they were as much muscle as flesh. A third tendril whipped across her chest to test the notion, causing her to scream out in pain. "Tickles" she chuckled. It whipped her again, harder, turning her skin red. It turned her on more. Lifting her legs gave it access to her ass so it could whip her backside as hard as possible, filling the cave with her screams. All the while it pumped its length into her sex, pushing deeper and faster like a piston until the friction started to burn. Her skin broke out into welts with each crack of its whip, the pain and pleasure bringing tears to Clarisse's eyes. It continued to strike her, across the arse, the back of her thighs, her stomach, her breasts, her cheeks, her armpits, her pussy. No patch of skin was left turning her whole body red and bruised.

Clarisse's body was in agony, but still she was determined not to break. She glared at the creature through sweat and tears until it drove its shaft up to her cervix. "Fuck!" She screamed as it pounded against it, forcing itself into her opening to unleash a torrent of cum into her womb. The creature was impressed. It contemplated using this woman to breed like it had the raven haired girl last night. It decided not to, for now. The night was just beginning and it had a feeling this girl could keep going for some time. It it simply filled her up with its standard cum until her belly was swelling, dragging itself out to her entrance pumping its cum into her body.

"Fuck!" She grunted feeling bloated, finally allowing herself a victorious orgasm for not breaking first. It squeezed its cock milking more of its substance while coating it with her own, her body sagging against its restraints. Her gaze fell to her stomach where her belly had grown a small amount, wondering if it was safe to be carrying so much inside her. "You better not have made me pregnant" she warned. "I am nobody's bitch."

If the creature had a mouth, it would've smiled.

Across the cave Rachel shuddered after bringing herself to climax, her juices dripping over her hand. She didn't register it however, her vacant daze still staring dead ahead. With a mental cue the creature beckoned her over to join them. She crawled over silently moving into position on her knees in front of the dripping demigod. Clarisse looked down at her as the obedient redhead leaned forward and started licking at her cum filled sex.

"Oh, yes! Good bitch" Clarisse moaned as Rachel's mouth wrapped around her sex. She bit her bottom lip thrusting her hips up to feed her pussy to the oracle, demanding she clean her out throughly. "Eat that monsters cum. Drink it all up like a good little bitch." The creature had to commend the demigod's confidence, even after the brutal pounding she had just received. But it couldn't let her think she was completely in charge so it tightened its grip around her neck and shoved its cum slick tentacle down her throat once more, completely gagging her.

Rachel followed her commands a while, lapping up the leaking cum from Clarisse's delicious pussy. But something in her mind rigged at her, suddenly causing her to pull away and vomit up the substance. "No" she whispered, her eyes blinking as the lights flickered back on momentarily. The creature growled in frustration, reacting quickly wrapping a tentacle around her neck shoving her face back between Clarisse's thighs, forcing her to practically inhale its cum. Rachel struggled against the monster, clawing at its arms and the demigod's legs until it grabbed her wrists and tied them behind her back. Her eyes watered as she reluctantly gulped down the mixture of cum and juices from Clarisse's pussy, it's poison making her body open up for further intrusion. A factor the creature made use of by burying its free tendril into her pooper.

Clarisse creamed herself when she felt Rachel scream into her sex, oblivious to the dire situation she was undergoing. All she cared about was getting throat-fucked by the tentacle in her mouth and having a pet bitch to eat her pussy. She didn't see the discomfort in Rachel's face as the thick length raped her ass. She didn't register the desperate whimper as the creature injected its special cum into her anal passage, robbing her of her free will as her eye went vacant again. All she cared about was the magnificent job she was doing down below, which suspiciously improved after the creature regained control of its proxy.

The creature scowled as it ordered the redhead to drink up ever last drop from the demigod's vagina. This little hiccup with her conditioning was proving to be a problem. If this girl wouldn't stay under its control then it needed to consider alternatives. It wasn't prepared to give up on its prized pet, however. The heavy dose of poison it injected into her should hold for a good while. It decided to test it by sending her in a new task. At its order Rachel rose up to her feet and walked out the cave, leaving Clarisse panting and at the mercy of the creature.

Clarisse watched the oracle leave, turning back to face the monster hovering over her. "What have you done to her?" She asked, moving her jaw after the tendril had pulled out of her mouth. She may have been doped up to horny levels but she could tell something wasn't right about Rachel. "Where is she going?"

The creature didn't answer her. Not in words. It was eager to push the demigod to breaking point, wrapping her up in its tentacles and violating her holes making her scream. Clarisse was a fighter, and she was ready to push against this monster unwilling to submit to its overwhelming pleasure. She would rather die than submit.

Annabeth waited until she was sure Percy was fast asleep before she got out of bed, carefully dislodging herself from his arms as he snorted quietly to himself. She felt a little pang of guilt as she got dressed, giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek, but she couldn't sleep. He'd been so supportive all day. He could sense she was a little off and tried his best to help her through it. He was even willing to submit to her sudden fits of horny advances throughout the afternoon, first in the stables and then this evening back at the cabin. Annabeth was never usually so sexually active, she doesn't make a habit of jumping on her boyfriend every five minutes to mate like rabbits, but today she couldn't help herself. Yet even as she had Percy humping her from behind it wasn't enough. Percy wasn't enough for her any more. Not after last night.

Annabeth couldn't recall much about last night, but she knew whatever it was she needed was in the woods. So retrieving her dragon bone sword she quietly left the cabin and ventured out in that direction, avoiding the patrol harpies eager to seek out the cure for her sexual frustrations.


	13. Chapter 13

Piper grunted from the mild discomfort, shifting awkwardly on the bed shaking the pins and needles from her trapped arm. Conner quietly apologized, lifting his torso up so she could pull it free and hook it under their head into a more comfortable position. They shared a brief kiss before continuing onward. The Artemis cabin was empty, but Piper was beginning to feel rather claustrophobic sandwiched between the two Stroll brothers, cramped together on this small single bed.

It wasn't the first time she had been double penetrated. But it was the first time she had slept with both these brothers at the same time. Or rather, first time she slept with either of them. And to be completely honest, they weren't as engaging as she would have hoped. If she was making love to either of them on their own she would probably have fallen asleep by now. The fact that she was being fucked by both was the only reason she was still vaguely paying attention. Conner took her from the front, one arm around her waist while the other played with her breast, his brow covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he thrust his hips against her, his cocking sliding in and out of her pussy to a steady rhythm. She hooked her leg around his hips to push him deeper, staring at his shiny forehead listening to his ragged breath, moaning softly as he pinched her nipple, her right hand lifting up around his neck to comb his thick hair. Her left hand reached behind her to find a similar mop of hair owned by his brother, Travis, who humped her from behind. His right arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her close, his hot breath beating onto the back of her neck, his left hand pressing on her clit while his cock penetrated her anus roughly and an irregular rate. Their legs got tangled together at the end of the bed. His skin was also covered in sweat.

The contrasting styles of love making were enough to keep the experienced young demigod on her toes. Their bodies pressed together becoming a tangle of limbs and body heat. Everything felt more chaotic and passionate despite this being a platonic mutual session of intercourse. It was just sex. Piper had to make both these lads swear on the river styx that what happened in this cabin never left the room. They couldn't tell anybody she fucked them both on this night. And she wasn't particularly proud of this moment herself either. But they all had an itch to scratch. The Strolls got their cake and eat it too. She got to kill the next hour while waiting for the harpies to finish their patrol.

"Harder" she asked them, rocking her hips between them trying to encourage them to move faster. Fortunately they obliged, thrusting into her holes more forcefully, stuffing her body with a little more effort. She alternated her attention between both of them, making out with one brother before turning to a dress the other, whispering encouragement and compliments trying to perk their egos and their pricks up. They lapped up her attention, pleasuring her body with their hands, fondling her delicates making her moan. Their lips, when they weren't kissing hers, pressed against her neck tasting her flesh. Piper rolled her head back as both Travis and Conner kissed her neck, crushing her between their muscular bodies enjoying her naked flesh. She tried to count the number of minutes that had passed since they began. Twenty minutes, maybe?

"Fuck, you're so sexy" Travis muttered biting her earlobe, playfully sliding his tongue into her ear making her writhe in his arms.

"Fuck, I think I'm about to cum" Conner groaned tightening his grip on her backside.

Piper winced, reaching down to pry his hand off her before he cut her skin with his nails. Seeing an opportunity to toy with them she pulled Conner closer, pressing him against her so his hand reached around and clasped his brother's cheek from behind. She heard Travis whimper into her ear as the hand involuntarily clenched him, rewarding her with an irascible pace from the demigod as he pounded her from behind. "I'm so close" she moaned, finally feeling a warmth in her groin. "Keep going. I'm so close."

The boys began losing steam, but they persevered, trying to finish her off before they lost it. Their hips pounded her like jackhammers, driving their dicks as deep and hard as they could. Piper rode them with all her might, rocking into them as much as possible trying to escalate her pleasure. It was difficult, but eventually they managed to draw out an orgasm. As soon as she came the brothers exploded, filling her tight holes with their seed. Their breath exhaled and released a deafening howl of relief as them emptied their balls into the girl, slumping onto the bed from exhaustion.

Piper clenched her walls around the pair of them as they filled her, sighing from relief but also from disappointment. After all the hype she was rather underwhelmed by their performance. But she faked a pleasurable moan and wide grin as she gave them both a kiss, gently pushing them away so she could roll onto her back and lay between them. Her body clung onto their cum after their cocks slid out, deflated and saggy after all their hard work.

"Fuck, that was incredible" Travis beamed catching his breath, staring at the hot brunette beside him.

"You okay?" Conner asked her. "We didn't hurt you did we?"

"No, I'm fine" she replied, making a show of being exhausted by wiping her face and combing her hair. "That was intense" she lied, giving them a wide smile. "You were both amazing."

"We were, weren't we?" Travis grinned.

Conner nodded, shuffling forward to begin kissing Pipers chest softly. "You are really beautiful" he commented, drooling over her naked body.

Piper took a second to appreciate how much the boys were drooling over her. That morning when she was running naked through the cabins she was embarrassed. But now, in this setting, she was more confident. She liked to show off her body during sex. It got her excited seeing them get excited. Their looks made her feel sexy. "What part of me do you like best?" She asked, lacing it with charm-speak so they would be forced to be honest.

"Your tits" they both said at once.

 _Predictable_ she thought rolling her eyes. "Go on then" she said, laying back offering her chest to them. They both licked their lips and dove in, taking a boob each to gently suck on her nipples. She closed her eyes and moaned as they played with her, content to let them have their way with her breasts for a few minutes.

Whatever they seemed to lack in talent downstairs they made up for in sucking her nipples. Their mouths worked over her like sucklings, playing with her erect nuns until she was no longer faking her moans of pleasure. Her breasts were like putty in their palms as they fondled them, battling for her affections trying to best their brother. After a few minutes their dicks got hard once again, prodding her thighs as they broke away to gaze down at her chest. "You know what I would love?" Travis said coyly.

"What?" Piper asked softly.

"To put my thick cock between these gorgeous tits and cover you in cum" Conner finished.

"Hey, I asked first" his brother complained.

"I said it first" he argued.

Piper rolled her eyes as the Strolls started bickering over who should get to fuck her tits. Eventually she got sick of waiting and offered a solution that would prove most entertaining. "Boys, I only have room for one of you" she said slyly. "So how about a wager?" The pair of them looked at each other suspiciously. The knew this game well enough to smell a catch. "Whoever passes my challenge will be rewarded with a titfuck" she continued, looking at each of them in turn.

Silence fell over them both as they considered it. "Okay" Conner said after nodding with his brother. "What's the challenge?"

She smiled a devilish smile. "The first person to kiss their brother wins" she said bluntly.

They both stared at her in shock, their faces briefly going pale as they looked at each other. "Are you out of your mind?" Travis said angrily. "That's… that's insane. That's just… no, I'm sorry. Not happening." Piper offered them her puppy dog eyes of sadness, so he continued even more flabbergasted "look, you are one hot, sexy, gorgeous babe Piper. But there is no girl in the whole world who will ever convince me to make out with my own bro…" His protest was suddenly interrupted by his own Brother when he grabbed his head and pulled him into a desperate, steamy kiss on the mouth. Piper gasped at how aggressive Conner dominated the kiss, forcing himself onto Travis leaving the boy gasping for air. The sight brought a fresh wave of heat to her loins. "The fuck bro?" Travis stuttered.

"I'm sorry bro" Conner apologized. "I'm really sorry."

He looked over to Piper, who simply shrugged and smiled. "I guess we have a winner" she laughed. "That was hot."

"It stays in the cabin, okay?" Conner pleaded. She thought about it a moment. This would be perfect fuel for gossip and blackmail to get them under control around camp. But she always coerced them to keep their little affair secret so she swore on the styx not to breathe a word to anyone. It was only fair. When it was done Conner carefully straddled her chest and slid his penis between her breasts, wrapping his hands around her mounds to smush them together. "Totally worth it" he muttered as he began riding her chest slowly while Travis watched disappointed.

Piper sat up on her elbows to watch Conner thrust between her tits, sighing as how nice his dick felt sliding through her flesh. It wasn't long enough to reach her mouth sadly, but she enjoyed the look on the boys face as he felt her up. She glanced over to a disappointed Travis and felt a little guilty. But she had a similarly lewd thought and poked him with her toes. He looked down and saw her invitation between her legs, opening her thighs to reveal her overflowing pussy. His mouth watered. He got the hint immediately, hopping into place behind his brother lowering his head between her legs to begin licking her pussy.

Travis was a much better lover using his mouth than he was using his cock. Piper practically melted when he started eating her out, scooping up his brothers cum to guzzle it down and explore deeper into her depths. Her eyes rolled into her head and she moaned loudly. Conner, bless him, thought it was because of him, humping her chest faster to make the most of it. His hard rob thrust between her soft mounds like a piston, his balls rolling along her stomach beginning to swell. "Oh yes, right there! Keep going" Piper moaned, her body rising off the mattress begging for more attention. Her chest was trapped underneath Conner, who grinned as he squeezed her breasts tightly. Her hips were caught by Travis, who wrapped his mouth around her entrance and sucked her clit aggressively. Her toes curled with pleasure. She was so close.

Travis drove his tongue into her snatch, drinking in her musky arousal as she leaked fluids into his mouth. His dick got hard poking the bed, wishing he could insert it into the young woman and impregnate her with his seed. Knocking up a child of Aphrodite was bad form around the camp, but it would be worth it, he thought. Whenever he looked up he saw his brothers ass rocking back and forth, his slim back hunched over Pipers chest as he drove his dick between her breasts. Travis tried to stop himself from staring, but he couldn't take his eyes off how Conners cheeks moved with each thrust. His cock twitched with each movement, driving him crazy. He was struck with an image of himself, watching from across the room, grabbing Conner's waist from behind and impaling his ass with his dick. The horrific thought made Travis moans into the sweet young pussy.

"Oh fuck yes" Piper cried, her body quivering from the boys moans. She could help it. She orgasmed abruptly, squirting all over Travis' face and into his mouth. He drank her juices like a thirsty child, riding out her orgasm with his tongue.

"Oh fuck Piper" Conner grunted. "I'm gonna…" he couldn't finish his warning. His cock exploded with seamen covering her chest and face with a white spray. She slumped onto her back letting him paint her like a Jackson pollock, a broad smile on her face as she came once again over Travis's chin. The boy pried himself out from between her thighs and joined his brother to stare down at her sexy body, her chest heaving for air.

"That's' more like it" she muttered, beckoning them both over so they could clean her up.

Clariesse lay slumped on the floor of the cave covered in sweat and seamen, her breathing shallow and ragged. Her body was painted black and blue with bruises speckled with dirt and cum. Her swollen holes throbbed overflowing with the creatures cum. None of it special. It wasn't strong enough to impregnate the girl tonight, unfortunately. It had considered making her its thrall to replace the redhead, but her natural resilience and ferocity made an effective antidote to its poison. Fortunately she made a pleasant fuck doll to warm it up.

It's proxy had yet to return but it could sense she was still in its control. So it let her operate independently seeking a fresh victim while it went hunting by itself. It could smell the scent of arousal drifting into the cave, following it out into the woods and towards the cabins like a predator.


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel walked silently into the pavilion where the cabins sat. She was completely naked as she scanned the buildings. The patrol Harpies had moved on by now. The place was deserted. She chose a cabin at random and walked up to the door, carefully turning the handle and slipping inside to find a potential new victim for her master.

Demigod's all slumbered in their beds by the walls, the medical tables and equipment folded away where no one could stumble into them. Rachel crept through the shadows and found a suitable prospect in a bunk bed gently snoring. She quietly snuck into the sheets and began stroking the young figures skin, rolling down the pajamas bottoms to reveal the boy's delicate piece of meat. Rachel wondered if she should just drag him out into the woods and into her cave like she did Clariesse, but a part of her was compelled rather to sample the merchandise first. Taking the boy's penis in her hand she massaged it gently, listening to the owners voice mumble in his sleep as it came to life. Once it was at full length she took it into her mouth and began sucking it. The creatures cum lingered in her mouth and on her tongue, until it was rubbed into his cock flesh allowing the poison to deep into his bloodstream and perk him up further.

Will Solace shivered as he was hit with a subtle wave of hormones, the poison taking effect in his sleep. He felt Rachel's lips wrap around his cock and he moaned, his dream state convincing him it was his long distant boyfriend who was with him under the bed sheets. He dreamt of Nico most nights so he didn't think anything of it when he felt someone giving him a blowjob. And he slept wearing a blindfold so he couldn't see he was wrong either. He didn't want to be wrong. He was enjoying what he was feeling.

Rachel worked Will over very well, pumping his length with her hands while swirling her tongue around the tip, her fingers tickling his balls. The boy buckled into her throat as he neared his first climax, encouraging her to deep throat the boy and drive him over the edge. She succeeded as his seed pumped into her mouth, which she gulped down obediently.

When she finished she pulled off his lap and crawled up to greet him with a sloppy kiss, which he reciprocated. He kept the blindfold on, grabbing her head deepening the lip lock pressing her body to his. He failed to register to signs that her body wasn't Nico's, but he didn't care. He hadn't had sex for weeks and he was thirsty for some ass. So thirsty that he grabbed his new partner and flipped her over onto the bed onto her front and crawled on top of her to furiously kiss his way down her spine towards her bubbly bum cheeks. Rachel gasped in surprise as the young man took control, pushing her onto her stomach and grabbing her ass tightly. She completely forgot about her service to the tentacle creature when his burrowed his face between her cheeks and began eating her out.

Will's tongue proved to be an expert at delivering oral sex, utilizing many months of practice on his boyfriend. But what he submitted Rachel was just a warm up, a teaser for what came next. His cock twitched as he listened to the pleasurable mewls muffled by the pillow as his lover buried her face into the bedding, her hands clawing at the edges. He could sense the tension in her body, pondering how long her ass had been neglected. He hadn't seen Nico in a week so assumed it was in need of servicing. The reality was the creature gave her a good going over an hour ago. Nevertheless, Will finished lubricating her anus with saliva and rose up to brandish his hard throbbing prick in his right hand. Nico always complimented him on his ability to fuck his ass blindfolded, and now the young demigod was going to prove him right.

Rachel glanced over her shoulder to see the young blindfolded man kneeling behind her, straddling her thighs, positioning his cock at her backdoor with little to no effort. Her dazed state meant her reflexes were poor, so she had no time to stop him as he aligned himself with her anus and forced himself inside. At the same time, she didn't want him to stop, because his dick felt wonderful inside her arse. Her hole gobbled him up like candy as she moaned loudly, creaming herself and his bedsheets. Will didn't notice as he fell onto her back, humping her forcefully taking her hard up the ass driving her into the bed. She rode his cock obediently, refusing to struggle even as he took ahold of her wrists and pinned her arms by her head. "Take your medicine Di'Angelo" Will muttered sleepily. "Doctors orders."

"Harder" Rachel squeaked, her eyes flickering with conscious attention, the heated exertion of sex sweating out the creatures influence. Her mind forced itself back into control, clinging to the feeling of pleasure Will was delivering and riding it to the heavens. "Harder" she begged, gripping the sheets as Will gripped her wrists tightly. He seemed to hear her, still not realizing it wasn't his boyfriend he was fucking. His hips increased their pace grinding into her backside faster and faster, his balls slapping her cunt sending shockwaves through her body. Her breathing turning into gasps, her moans morphing into screams until the son of Apollo thrusted deep into her body and climaxed. He emptied into her colon with a grunt, filling her intestines with cum as she milked him dry, cumming all over her mattress in response. She became rigid and tense until the orgasm passed, whereupon she collapsed from exhaustion.

Will rolled off her limp body and nestled in beside her, wrapping his arms around her frame humming to himself, satisfied with a job well done. "Goodnight Nico" he muttered kissing her shoulder before falling asleep once more, unaware of what had just inadvertently transpired.

Rachel lay silently next to him, her body trembling from the aftershocks as her mind swirled disorientated. The creatures effect on her had passed, but her mind was struggling to catch up. She couldn't remember what happened to her or where she was or who she was. She just recalled a feeling of dread as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

Annabeth huffed in frustration as she pulled her blade out of the last monster. She'd been skulking around the woods for over an hour now and hadn't come across any sign of the creature she was looking for. She found plenty of minor native monsters but no tentacles of pleasure. Her loins were burning now and in serious need of servicing. She tried to quell it by masturbating next to a tree, but this last monster interrupted her at the last moment.

Resigning to defeat she pulled her pants back on and started making her way back towards camp. Maybe Percy would be up to helping fuck her brains out when she got back, unless she stumbled upon the creature on her way. Right now she was so horny she'd willingly fuck anything she came across, be it man, woman or monster.


	15. Chapter 15

Piper retrieved her T-shirt from where it had fallen underneath the next bed, pulling it over her body after fastening up her jeans. To her surprise she didn't feel as much guilt or shame about what she'd just done, as much as she did feel disappointed. All that boasting and ego and the result was rather mediocre. However she didn't have the heart to say that to either of the boys, who sat breathlessly watching her get dressed from the bed. The covers draped over their naked bodies, thankfully covering their privates, resting on their elbows with proud grins on their faces.

"That was exceptional work if I do say so myself" Travis said beaming.

"Now be honest…which of the two of us was better?" Conner asked.

"Well, it was clearly me" Travis insisted.

"I'm pretty sure it was I who got her to scream my name" his brother argued.

 _Gods helps me_ she quietly muttered, pulling on her shoes and fastening the laces.

"Well?" They both said desperately.

She turned to face them, putting on an exhasberated face before replying "I don't know. You were both so…" _Boring,_ she wanted to shout. "Energetic" she empathetically offered. "I couldn't possibly pick a favorite."

"So, maybe we could do this again?" Travis asked, sitting up cocking his leg suggestively. "Maybe some one on one sessions?"

Piper inwardly shuddered at the thought of faking another orgasm to his idea of a good time. "Maybe" she lied. "But try not to get your hopes up. You guys have a reputation to uphold after all." They both looked at each other and nodded. She walked over to the door and peaked outside. The patrol harpies should be done by now. "Well, thanks for my clothes. And the shag. And don't worry. I won't tell anybody about about your incestious attraction so long as nobody finds out about what happened tonight. Okay?" She shot them a playful but warning smile before picking up her clothes and walking to the exit.

"If you see Rachel out there, tell her she's welcome to join us" Conner quickly said before she left.

She paused and glanced back. "Why would she be out there?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I got up sometime last night and saw her wandering the grounds" he said. "Can't remember why."

"You thought you heard somebody getting their brains fucked out of their skull and wanted to watch" Travis said.

Conner snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah. I did. Just saw her. Didn't look like she was on her way for a liaison. Shame." The brothers nodded in disappointment.

Piper rolled her eyes and quickly left, closing the door behind her shutting the pair of them inside. _Rachel was out here last night? Why didn't I see her?_ She thought about it a minute, but her memory was still hazy from last night. _No matter. I got my clothes back. Time to go to bed, and masturbate._

She quickly paced across the pavilion to her cabin. As she vanished out of sight into the shadows of the building a camouflaged shape floated from between the cabins, following the scent of arousal to its source.

Travis and Connor sat comfortably on the bed shoulder to shoulder, the bed sheets draped over their waists, each wearing a satisfied expression on their face. They finally got to fuck Piper McLean. A long time dream come true. The only downside was neither of them could tell anyone about it. But at least they have their memories. And each other to reminisce.

"Ass or tits?" Travis asked spontaneously.

"Tits, easy" Conner answered.

Travis nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't mind her mouth on my dick again though" he muttered, looking down at the pointed tent in his lap.

Conner glanced down and saw his brother was still rocking a fierce erection. Not surprising. The Strolls had a talent of getting it back up quickly. It made them amazing lovers. Even though Piper was gone the mere memory would keep the boy solid for ages. Travis sighed, pulling the covers aside to reveal his throbbing cock, intending to replay the steamy love making in his head and masturbate to it until he was finished. Suddenly, however, Conner reached out and took hold of it. Travis froze and looked across to him, his eyes wide full of shock and questions. "Let me" he said quietly, a strange compulsion overcoming his common sense.

Travis trembled as his brothers hand gently squeezed his dick, stroking it slowly as the boy maneuvered around to kneel in front of him. He couldn't believe what Conner was doing, but something about it got Travis excited, his erection becoming stiffer. He didn't say a word of objection. Not even when Conner leant down and licked the tip of his penis with his tongue. Piper had teased the pair of them with the taboo ideas, rubbing their cocks together, daring them to kiss…maybe she could see something they were oblivious to. Until now.

Now Connor wrapped his lips around Travis' cock and was sucking his brother off, delivering a sloppy, messy, inexperienced attempt at a blowjob. But god damn Travis loved it. He swore profoundly as he arched his back against the wall, thrusting his hips into Conner's face shoving his cock further down his throat. His hands clawed at the mattress, reaching to grab a tight fistful of his brothers hair, tugging him closer to grind his mouth over his shaft. Conner's penis grew stiff in response, digging uncomfortably into the bed, his balls aching as he moaned around his brother.

The pair writhed on the bed, losing themselves in pleasure as one fucked the other, their voiced echoing around the empty cabin. As they were distracted, something was drawn to their moans, edging the door open and slipping inside the dimly lit interior. Neither boy saw it as it hovered behind a wardrobe, watching silently, waiting patiently for its opportunity to pounce.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum" Travis groaned, grabbing Conner by the head slamming him onto his cock faster, pumping his seed down his throat with an ear piercing scream. Conner gagged on the length, unaccustomed to taking cock in his mouth, resulting in his brothers cum spilling out of his mouth onto his lap. But his body reacted favorably, his own cock jetting cum all over the sheets beneath him. When their orgasms passed Travis let Conner go to catch his breath, falling onto his back heaving. "Fucking hell!"

"Fuck" Conner echoed, his breathing labored, crawling up over his brother. The two of them locked eyes in disbelief. "I'm sorry" he apologized, but Travis caught him off guard by kissing him on the lips.

"What happens in the cabin stays in the cabin, right?" He whispered.

Conner nodded, a smile tugging at his lips as their eyes met with a mischievous glint. But before either of them could make a move, something else pounced onto the bed. The two of them were swarmed by tentacles, several wrapping around their limbs to pin them both to the bed shoving Conner against his brother. Travis shouted in shock and anger until a thick slick appendage stuffed itself into his mouth gagging him. Conner's face was pushed into Travis's shoulder, obscuring his vision as he tried to fight the attack off.

The creature hummed at its fresh new victims. It preferred women, but it would be happy to experiment for a while until it's proxy returned. It was curious to see how the male body might react to its assault. Eager to find out it began thrusting into Travis's mouth, quickly spurting cum down his throat to feed it's poison into his system. It took hold quickly as he began sucking the tentacle welcoming, the struggling body relaxing. The other brother was pinned against his torso, his butt hanging in the air waiting to be claimed. The creature was too impatient to force free another dose of cum to soften him up. It fired a tentacle straight for his exposed vulnerable anus.

"Fuck!" Conner screamed, muffled by his brothers flesh, as the tentacle pressed against his back door, the slick arm trying to worm its way inside his body. He struggled against it, the tendrils holding him done keeping him in place. After a while the tentacle refused to squeeze through the tight clenched ring, so the creature pulled the slicker arm from Travis' mouth, holding the lubricated dick would have better luck.

"Fuck me" Travis whispered, grabbing Conner's head and yanking him up into a sloppy kiss. His brother whined in protest, but he was forced to drink the cum left on Travis' tongue, introducing the poison to his system. Seconds later his eyes closed and he kissed his brother back. His butt unclenched and the dripping tentacle forced its way inside his anus, sliding more easily into the boy.

The Stroll brothers were entranced by the creature, submitting to its cocks as them began pleasuring them both. Conner was given anal for the first time in his life, his body rocking back and forth grinding against Travis, who was making out with him furiously. The creature coiled its limbs around their dicks and massaged them gently, sad it couldn't penetrate their urethras and fuck them that way. The boys groaned as they climaxed, seamen plastering over their chests. Conner broke away from his brother to kneel on the bed, telling Travis to roll over.

Sensing what was going to happen Travis eager rolled onto his hands and knees, letting both Conner and the creature pull him onto his brothers dick. "Holy shit, that is big" he exclaimed.

"That's because you are so tight" Conner replied, pumping his dick into his brother's back entrance fucking him feverishly. The creature continued to thrust into his own backside, rocking him into his brother like a jack hammer. Travis was swearing profoundly as he was fucked from behind, the tentacle around his dick squeezing him roughly. A new tendril looped around and found his open mouth, stuffing his face and spit roasting him effortlessly. Conner was also offered a tentacle to suck, but he asked instead for it to whip his bum instead. The creature was happy to oblige.

The trio fucked like this until Conner painted Travis's anus white. After that the pair switched places, Conner lying on his stomach while Travis pounded his gaping arse with a tentacle shoved up his butt. Now Conner accepted the tentacle in the mouth to gag his screams of joy. A few moments later Travis came inside his brother. After that the creature cummed in both of them, emptying its payloads into their stomachs until they passed out, pulling out of their bodies to cover them in sticky cum.

The creature stared down at the unconscious demigod's wistfully. It was an enjoyable experience exploring the males, but it decided it preferred the bodies of females. Once it found it's proxy it intended to return to the cave and ravish the woman still tied up there.

Rachel was confused as she stumbled out of Will's cabin, leaving the slumbering boy asleep and unharmed. She couldn't quite figure out what she was doing there. But with each step fragments kept coming back. For a moment she'd feared the oracle had taken over her. But it had never used her body to fuck someone before. Then the memories of the creature came and she started trembling in horror.

"Rachel?" Annabeth's voice called to her. She looked around and found the demigod running toward her looking concerned. "Rachel, what happened?" She asked seeing her state of undress.

"Annabeth" she stammered fearfully. "We have to go, before he comes back."

"Who?" She asked.

"The Weaver.." she whispered.

Suddenly a shadow fell over the pair of them as several arms reached out and grabbed them both.


	16. Chapter 16

Annabeth awoke inside Rachel’s cave feeling very groggy, as if she had just passed out. When she opened her eyes the first thing she witnessed was the redheaded oracle in a dark corner, her slim body cloaked in shadow wrapped up in tentacles. Annabeth’s eyes widened in shock as she witnessed the young woman being forced to drink the tentacles cum down her throat while another thrust into her bare pussy. The girls desperate moans echoed around the cave, muffled by the creature cradling her naked body.   
  
The blonde demigod rose to her feet and quickly got her bearings, finding Clarisse strung up against a wall unconscious. She quickly sprinted over to check on her, discovering her skin covered in dried cum and sweat, her breathing shallow. But she was alive. She recalled the last memory she had, finding Rachel stumbling out of the Apollo cabin mumbling something about “the weaver” before something grabbed them. Her brain recalled the sensation of snakes coiling around her, squeezing tightly until she fell unconscious? The tentacled monster must have subdued her then carried them both back here.

  
Just as she finished processing everything in her head, Annabeth looked up to find the creature she’d been looking for all night hovering before her. Rachel sat slumped in the corner, her head rolling lazily forward. She seemed unharmed despite just being raped. The creature drifted closer to the demigod, it’s tentacles reaching out towards its next victim, remembering the girl from the night before. It will be happy to indulge itself on her pretty little frame.

  
Annabeth stood her ground as the creature drifted closer, staring back at it with fierce stormy grey eyes. “Fuck me” she said.  
The creature froze. It was not expecting such a response. It expected her to panic, cower in fear. But instead she stepped forward, lifting her T-shirt over her head to reveal her bare next and round breasts.

  
“Fuck me” she repeated, her voice trembling with anticipation. “I need you. I remember you from last night. Remember your cock. I need it. Percy doesn’t compare, not after that. Please, fuck me. I’ll do anything.”

  
Well this was an interesting turn, it thought. It was used to its victims being scared, uncooperative, requiring it to inject its poison to force them to submit. Or in the case of it’s proxy, repeated doses of its cum. It was getting tiresome. So it was refreshing to find a girl eager to submit. The creature almost granted her request, but it was curious. Curious to see how far this demigod would go.

  
It pulled away, and Annabeth felt her stomach churn. She couldn’t be denied, not after all this. She needed it to fuck her senseless again. “Please” she begged. But then she saw Rachel rise sluggishly to her feet and walk towards them. Her eyes were vacant as the creature drifted aside, allowing the naked girl to approach the topless demigod, her blank face staring at the nervous girl. “Fuck…” Rachel muttered, her voice slurred. Annabeth looked her over and wondered if she had been drugged. She glanced at the creature, who was waiting off to the side, seemingly watching the exchange. It suddenly dawned on her that whatever it had pumped into her and rendered the oracle under the creatures control. Maybe it was trying to talk through her. “Fuck…” she repeated, her voice straining.

  
The creature hummed in annoyance. She was still resisting, even after her heavy dose of medicine. She was no longer a viable proxy. Yet it persisted until the girl finally did as she was told.

  
Rachel looked up at Annabeth in a drunken stupor, finally uttering “fuck…me.”

  
Annabeth looked at the creature and saw it turn slightly towards her, raising a tendril to point at the girl. She understood what it wanted. She had to prove she deserved its attention. She didn’t hesitate. She was so horny she would probably fuck the Minotaur if it asked her too. She grabbed Rachel by the head and pulled them both into a desperate kiss, finding mountains of the creatures cum on her tongue waiting for her intensifying her hormones drastically. Before long she and Rachel Dare were having sex.

  
The creature sat and watched patiently as the two sexy young woman made out with each other, ripping their clothes off fondling skin and hair vigorously. Annabeth was like an animal uncaged, pouncing on the redheaded oracle aggressively dominating the kiss, pinning her to the cave wall next to the unconscious Clarisse. Rachel limply submitted to her advances, the heavy dose of the weaver’s cum making her head fuzzy and muscles heavy, leaving her vulnerable as the girl attacked her neck and shoulders with her mouth moving down to her breasts. She cupped the delicious mounds and squeezed them, sucking on her nipples until they were erect. She gently bite onto one of the nuns making Rachel scream, her pussy dripping with cum and juices. It wasn’t long before the daughter of Athena was on her knees prying the girl’s thighs apart to munch on her sex like a starving wanderer.

  
The creature hummed in approval as the oracle threw her head back, moaning incoherently in pleasure, her hands reaching down to grab her blonde hair tightly. Her hips jerked forward, grinding her pussy into Annabeth’s mouth until she climaxed, drowning her in her cum. The demigod lapped it all up, licking her lips thirsty for more. She grabbed Rachel’s hand and yanked her down to the ground, rolling on top of her making out feverishly. Their bodies rubbed together stimulating them both, their limbs a tangle of escasty. 

  
Now was the time. The creature was satisfied with the girls display of conviction. Now it wished to be a bystander no more. It reached out with its arms, looping around their thighs pulling it closer, plunging four of its limbs into their holes. Both girls screamed from the abrupt penetration as their pussies and asses stretched to accommodate the thick phalluses. It could sense the redheads mind resisting, trying to break free of its tentacles. But the demigod relaxed around them, welcoming the creature as it delivered the release she’d been craving since last night.”fuck me!” She cried looking over her shoulder, pleading for it to fuck her brains out. It was happy to oblige, pounding into their bodies relentlessly as the blonde girl grabbed Rachel’s wrists, holding the squirming girl down so she could resist. 

  
The weaver smiled. She might prove worthy after all.

  
The tentacles were not gentle, roughly thrusting into the young bodies deep enough to almost punch into their wombs. Their bodies shook and spasmed in a mix of pain and pleasure, their minds broken with overwhelming sensations. Rachel’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she nearly blacked out. Annabeth tightened her grip around the oracles wrists, cutting off her circulation, begging for the creature to fuck her harder and faster. It came inside their holes, filling their insides making them scream as they clenched around the tentacles. Rachel fell unconscious falling limp. Annabeth breathed heavily holding herself up on aching arms and knees, her demigod strength sustaining her much longer.

  
Wanting to test the limits of this hero the creature pulled her off the sleeping body, throwing her onto her back tying her to the floor, stuffing its tentacles back into her aching cunt and backside to continue fucking her. “Yes! Keep going!” She said rocking her hips in tune with them, opening her mouth wide to scream only for a third tentacle to shove itself down her throat. It wrapped around her body, squeezing her breasts, alternating between choking her and coiling around her waist to increase its pace, pushing her body to breaking point. She orgasmed three more times, each climax more painful and intoxicating. She continued to beg for more, however. Her appetite was incredible. Eventually she succumbed to exhaustion and the tentacles poured their cum into and all over her naked body, covering her in semen leaving her a sticky, swollen, battered yet satisfied mess.

  
It dropped her onto the floor and admired its handy work, examining the gentle rise and fall of her busty chest, her eyes closed as she meekly swallowed its seed down her throat. Belly was bloated but was returning to normal as more cum leaked out of her pussy. It waited. It wanted to see how long it would take her to recover.

  
To its delight, her eyes opened after fifteen minutes. She rolled onto her front groaning, her body pushing the last remnants of its seed out of her, pushing herself up on shaky limbs until she rose unsteadily to her feet. The demigod took a determined step forward, looking up at the floating creature with her stormy grey eyes. It didn’t have a mouth, but it smiled nonetheless.

  
Yes, she would do nicely.

  
Reaching out with its arms, the long tentacles wrapped around the young woman standing before her, gently pulling itself closer as she kept her feet firmly planted. She trembled as its arms coiled around her body, exploring her skin affectionately, her gaze fixing onto the floating creature showing it she wasn’t afraid. But as it brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes she sensed it meant her no harm. It liked her. Wanted her. She wanted it too. Ever since it first found her in the forest she could think of nothing else but it’s embrace. Now when it’s tentacles reached out to her she welcomed them, opening her mouth wide to allow its length access to her throat. When it came in her mouth, she drank it willingly, swallowing its poison becoming its new proxy. Her grey eyes took on a dull haze but her mind, curiously, remained clear. She wouldn’t be a mindless puppet like the oracle was.

  
She looked up at the creature embracing her, its voice whispering in her head, it’s will seducing her heart and soul. She smiled broadly, ready to serve the Weaver however she could without question.


	17. Chapter 17

Thalia had been feeling out of sorts all day. Ever since she and the rest of the hunters left camp half blood something had been wrong, but she couldn’t work out what it was. She was tired all the time, yet when she tried to sleep she was too full of adrenaline. But that didn’t compare to the painful feeling in her gut. She tried everything she could to try and fix it, or ignore the uncomfortable feeling. But it just kept getting worse.

She didn’t know what to do, which was distracting for her as she tried to track the wild boar through the woodland they were camped next to. She been out there for over and hour but they step was starting to become torture. Eventually she just fell to her knees, dropping her bow clutching her stomach. _What’s wrong with me?_

“Lieutenant?” Phoebe called in alarm, materializing out of the bushes to rush to her aid. The hunter had been keeping an eye on Thalia all night, noticing her strange demeanor. She thought something was wrong. “Are you okay? What can I do?”

Thalia groaned looking up at her fellow hunter, and suddenly the pain in her gut got worse. She’d been reacting like this every time she looked at her companions. At first it was just a flutter in her stomach. But then she caught sight of a pair of them bathing in a stream and her nipples suddenly went hard as he belly did summersaults. Now, as she looked at Phoebe’s hot sexy body in her camouflage pants and silver coat, her whole body grew warm and the pain moved lower to throb at her navel. She couldn’t take it anymore, acting on the first impulse that came to her. She leapt up towards the startled girl and grabbed her, pushing her against a tree before vigorously kissing her on the lips.

“Thalia, what are you doing?” Phoebe asked perplexed, uncomfortably freezing in place as Thalia pinned her in place. She tried to resist her advances as she forcefully made out with her, molesting her with her amazing hands. She tried to push her away, but that just made her even more insistent. When the demigod’s knee suddenly pressed up between the girls legs she yelped in panic. “Thalia, I don’t think we should be doing this.”

Thalia agreed with her 100%. But the moment she started she couldn’t stop. For the first time all day she felt better, the pain gone replaced with a need, an urge to fondle the nearest body she could reach. The throbbing in her gut had become a warm buzz in her groin soaking through her underwear. The thought of stopping brought back the feeling of dread that the pain would return. “I need this” Thalia explained vaguely, squeezing Phoebe’s breasts through her jacket as she pressed her leg against the girls crotch grinning her hips against hers. “I need your help” she whispered pleadingly.

“But what about Artemis?” Phoebe argued, keeping her hands at her sides awkwardly as her leader humped her leg, trying to ignore how nice the shape of Thalia’s body felt flush with hers. “What about…our vow…?”

“To never sleep with no man” Thalia finished chuckling. “She never said anything about women. How do you think we entertain ourselves?” She grabbed Phoebe’s face in her palms, looking at her in the eye like a desperate woman. “Now I need you…I’m ordering you to fuck me.”

Phoebe had never disobeyed a direct order from Thalia before. But she’d never gotten such a strange order before. This left her very conflicted as the powerful young woman assaulted her, mashing her lips against hers shoving her tongue down her throat, humping her leg like a dog, squeezing her breasts and ass and whatever else she could reach. The poor girl moaned objections into her mouth, staring at her with wide eyes ash her fingers fidgeted at her sides uncertain what to do. She didn’t know whether to fight her off or stay still or return the favor or undress her or undress herself or rub the damp feeling she was feeling between her thighs. She just let Thalia have her way, even as she started unzipping her jacket and jeans. Phoebe gasped as her jacket was ripped open, revealing the white vest beneath that offered less protection to Thalia’s groping palms as she massaged her boobs. She felt her nipples harden in response, embarrassing the young woman turning her cheeks red while the demigod kissed her neck. She considered calling for help, but a part of her was beginning to enjoy it.

She got a moment to catch her breath when Thalia pulled away so she could undo her own pants, pushing them down to her knees in front of Phoebe. She tried not to look down, or up when her leader unzipped her jacket to reveal a similar white vest with large boobs hiding beneath. She focused on Thalia’s blue eyes, her scary predatory eyes that fixated on her making her shiver. The demigod grabbed her shoulders and roughly shoved the girl down to her knees, fixing her stare on her grabbing a fistful of her hair. Phoebe was afraid of what she was going to do to her. But then her other hand reached down and pulled the Cotton blue panties to the side exposing her dripping wet pussy, pausing long enough to make sure the girl noticed it, before shoving her face into her twat.

“Lick my pussy” Thalia commanded. “That’s an order!”

She didn’t give the hunter a chance to refuse as she smooshed her between her legs. Phoebe was forced to inhale Thalia’s scent, even as her juices dripped passed through her bruised lips onto her tongue. But then something changed inside her, her panicked breathing turned into excited moans. She got hooked on Thalia’s taste, her cum like heroine giving her an incredible high. She stopped resisting and lapped her tongue through her folds, grabbing her by the thighs and holding her closer, drinking in the girls heavenly juices.

“Yes, that it! Eat me out! Suck my clit! Fuck me!” Thalia moaned as she felt the hunters incredible tongue all over her. She didn’t think the girl would become so receptive, not that she really cared. But every lick made the pain in her stomach disappear leaving her in pleasurable bliss. She held onto her hair with both hands, clutching tightly to her hair moaning in pleasure until finally, finally, she released all the pressure she’d been harboring.

Phoebe gasped in surprise as Thalia’s abrupt orgasm, her cum squirting into her mouth forcing her to drink it lest it drowned her. Her face was pressed closer covered in juices, the addictive liquid making her own sex leak in response. After a few seconds she was able to pull away gasping for air, staring up at a breathless Thalia as she leant on the tree for support. “Shit” she mumbled, red faced and sweating. “I needed that.”

“What the hell just happened?” Phoebe asked slumping at the foot of the tree breathless.

“I don’t know” Thalia admitted. But she felt a thousand times better. “It was like my whole body was on fire and this was the only thing that put it out.”

“You mean you were just horny?”

“No, this was something else. Like without someone to fuck me I would’ve died.”

“So are you better now?”

Thalia wanted to say so, but she felt a tingle in her gut again. “I think so, maybe. Or maybe not.”

Phoebe licked her lips, tasting Thalia’s juices swallowing them down. “Then let’s be sure” she suggested suddenly, climbing to her feet and moving behind her partner.

Thalia looked back over her shoulder watching her as she pulled the demigod’s panties down, revealing her smooth backside and dripping pussy to the open air, before slipping a finger into her soaking wet entrance. Her hands clutched the tree trunk as the hunter began fingering her pussy, immediately craving more. “Phoebe, what are you..?”

“I want to help you any way I can” she replied, her position shifted out of the blue. “Are you sure Artemis doesn’t mind us hunters fooling around like this?” She asked out of curiosity.

Thalia grinned. “Who do you think introduced me to the custom?”

Phoebe grinned, increasing the pace of her finger banging using three fingers. The two of them moaned and squealed in pleasure, overcome with enjoyment unbefitting the followers of Artemis. Yet the longer it went on the less either of them cared, getting louder and more agitated instead. Thalia was lost in glee clutching the tree trunk while Phoebe grew hot through proxy, reaching down to rub her own aching pussy through her jeans. She couldn’t get the friction she wanted but the sounds her lover made were enough to send her over the edge, shuddering in climax soaking her clothes followed closely by a screaming Thalia as she squirted all over her hand.

The shared climax left the demigod quivering on wobbly legs, hanging onto the bark to stay upright while the hunter licked her hand clean of her fluids. She hugged the girl tightly as she came down from her orgasmic high, sighing in satisfaction. “All better?” She asked her.

“Very much” Thalia sighed gratefully. A few minutes late she had cleaned herself up and put her pants back in place, leaning her back against the tree looking at her fellow hunter. “I guess I owe you one.”

“You can repay me in double the next time you starting feeling the pain again” she suggested, pecking her on the cheek. Thalia responded by kissing her on the lips, agreeing to her terms before they got back to work tracking the animal that probably got away.

Thalia was able to get a good nights sleep that night without any cramps or stomach pain. By early sunrise she was feeling refreshed and relaxed. Then, just as they were packing up camp, she groaned quietly.

“You okay?” Phoebe asked immediately at her side.

Thalia took a slow breath. She was fine. It wasn’t cramps, maybe just indigestion. But the blood rushed to her groin as she looked up at the sexy hunter by her side. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to be safe than sorry. “I will be. Maybe you can help me in my tent?” She replied slyly.

Phoebe grinned as her lieutenant took her hand and dragged her back into her tent where they promptly got undressed and started having sex. She was determined to repay her hunter that morning.

Half an hour later one of the other hunters came to investigate the noises coming from the tent, pausing outside as she listened to the girls whines and moans wondering what’s going on. Feeling brave enough to pull the flap aside, the small auburn haired girl peeked in and was shocked to find the pair of them completely naked scissoring their thighs in the middle of the space. Their skin was coated in sweat and Thalia’s hair was loose plastered all over her face as she raced her back up from the ground, exploding all over Phoebe’s midsection. The witness gasped in surprise, drawing the attention of the two lovers.

“Either stand guard outside or come and join us” Thalia ordered with a grin.

The girl hesitated for a moment, unable to pull her eyes away from their leaders beautiful chest as it rose and fell with her breathing. Eventually Phoebe got impatient and grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her inside with a giggle. Seconds later she was stripped to her birthday suit and gifted with a pair of mouths sucking both her erect nipples as they began their threesome for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got back to writing this, though I can’t promise regular updates. I’m just trying to finish the last outstanding project I have in smut.
> 
> Sorry if you were waiting and I apologize. This isn’t my best work. I hope to get better as I wrap this up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally going to try and finish this before retiring from regular fanfic writing. So this might get a bit more fast paced than usual.

It wasn’t difficult for Annabeth to sneak back into the Poseidon cabin. Percy was still sound asleep in his bed when she quietly opened the door, her naked skin still sticky from all the cum the creature covered her with. She silently padded over the smooth floor towards her boyfriend, pulling the covers aside so she could climb on top of the bed beside him. He grumbled uneasily in his sleep as she hovered over him, a predatory glint in her eye. Inside her usually busy mind everything felt fuzzy and calm as the voice of her new master whispered to her. But she wasn’t a mindless puppet like Rachel had been, she was completely coherent as she formulated the best approach to seducing Percy Jackson.

She chose the direct approach, taking hold of the waistband of his pyjamas and pulling them down to his knees revealing his crotch. His penis sat before her limp and small, but she’d learnt that it only took a gentle touch and a soft pair of lips to wake it up to full size. Thirty seconds later after a quick handjob and a few kisses Percy’s cock was ready for her to wrap her lips around as she took it into her mouth, her clouded grey eyes staring up at his slumbering face as he twitched and groan in his sleep.

He stirred awake when he was on the verge of cumming, opening his eyes to find his girlfriend going down on him like a girl possessed until he ejaculated into her mouth. She swallowed it down quickly, climbing up his hot body to greet him as he blinked awake, staring down at him affectionately yet predatory. Out the corner of her eye she glimpsed a shape moving into the room, it’s skin camouflaged to blend into the shadows. It’s voice whispered in her head, gently spurring her on. She dipped her fingers into her sex, scooping out what was left over from their earlier session bringing it to her mouth coating her tongue with it. Her next move was simple, taking Percy’s face in her hands and kissing him deeply on the lips, making sure her tongue dove as far down his throat as it could. He was caught by surprise at how forcefully Annabeth snogged him, taking hold of her shoulders trying to push her off until their tongues came into contact. Suddenly his mind went fuzzy as the poison seeped into his system, his penis springing back to erection. By the time Annabeth broke their kiss he was as horny as a rabbit.

“Ready for round 2?” She asked, knowing he was completely under their spell when he pounced on her grinning. He rolled her onto her back kissing her madly, his hips prying her legs apart so he could spear her pussy with his erection, thrusting into her hard enough to make her scream. They fucked harder than they ever had before, rough sex was never a common occupancy between the two of them. She couldn’t think why, Percy was astonishingly strong and fit for it. His hips were a blur as he pounded her, taking hold of her wrists pinning them above her head as he roughly kissed her.

She looked over his shoulder to find the creature floating out of hiding, drifting closer to them behind Percy’s back. It’s tentacles reached towards them, the first pair coiling around Annabeth’s ankles pulling her deeper onto Percy’s cock while pulling itself closer to them. She followed its orders, keeping her boyfriend distracted while the creature hovered over him out of his sight.

It wasn’t difficult to be distracted while inside his girlfriend, not until a fresh pair of tentacles suddenly wrapped around his thighs holding him in place. The demigods instincts kicked in quickly, his muscles tensing realising they were under attack, but then Annabeth caught his head and pulled him into a kiss that took his breath away, stunning him long enough for the creature to shove a thick tentacle into Percy’s anus. His eyes widened as he screamed into Annabeth’s mouth, unable to pull out of her grasp as she clung to his body, holding him down while her master injected its toxin into his body. Seconds later he felt numb and horny and stopped resisting.

The creature had never penetrated a male victim thus far so the experience was new to it. But it treated it like any other hole and fucked it mercilessly, roughly taking the young man from behind forcing him harder against the young proxy beneath them. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing the tentacle to tied them together, and moaned excitedly as Percy was stuffed full of tentacle cock. He orgasmed inside her body soon after, gasping for breath as he climaxed. But the creatures cum kept him stiff and hard forcing him to continue fucking her, even as more tentacles wrapped around them, a long arm looping around his neck plunging into his mouth silencing any objections. Annabeth closed her eyes and rode her two lovers for the next hour until Percy was sore and unconscious in their bed, after which she enjoyed her masters company while riding his stiff cock a while longer.

***

Magnus and huffed as they took a break on the roadside, the small tent pitched in a hurry for the night as Sam checked the map of Long Island sound. “Are you sure this is the right place?” She asked him.

“It should be over the top of this hill” he nodded pointing to the marker of the map by the coast. Alex toyed with their gorotte while they waited, barely paying attention. Magnus had them running across New York all day, unable to get a taxi because none of them remembered to get cash on the way out.

“Are you sure we’ll be able to get in?” Sam asked again, unsure about the plan.

Magnus honestly wasn’t, but he couldn’t admit that. Annabeth gave him directions to Camp Halfblood in case they ever needed their help, even warning him about the protective barrier. But neither of them were sure if it would affect Magnus or his friends. They were demigods too, just not to the right pantheon. He hoped there would be someone to help them when they got there.

It was an emergency. They needed to get to the camp and warn his cousin about what Loki had done as soon as possible.


	19. Chapter 19

Piper was able to sneak back into the Aphrodite cabin without waking anybody. She put her clothes away and got undressed and went to bed. A few minutes later she got back out of bed and put her clothes back on before sneaking back out again. She couldn’t sleep, not until she spoke to Rachel about what she might have seen last night. Hopefully she could fill in the blanks.

The oracle wasn’t at the big house in any of the bedrooms. Piper was especially careful not to wake Chiron as she made sure. The next logical step was the cave in the forest. She took her bronze dagger just in case, but she was capable enough to fend of any monsters that would be lurking about in there.

As she made her way past the cabins, a pair of grey eyes followed her watching from the Poseidon cabin. Behind her the creature hovered curiously, watching the young demigod it remembered from last night. It whispered to its blonde servant, who nodded smirking before following after her. The creature stayed back a moment, deciding to explore the other cabins a little longer, trusting its proxy to prepare its next victim.

Piper reached the cave quickly. She didn’t want to stay out here any longer than she needed to. The entrance was covered by a set of drapes which she promptly brushed aside. The interior was pitch black and she stubbed her toe on the way in, leaving her cursing and blind. She stumbled to the floor, fumbling around trying to figure out what her foot had struck. Her probing hand found something soft, large, the texture like naked flesh. She felt over it slowly, discovering more skin, hair, then suddenly a boob? Chin? Nose? _Oh gods, it’s a person!_ She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, switching on the flashlight illuminating the naked body on the floor, her red hair fallen around her face covered in gunk sticking to her skin. Her chest rose and fell slowly from shallow breathes, the only sound she was able to make. It was Rachel.

Piper examined the girl for injuries, trying to shake her awake thinking she’d had one of her oracle episodes. But she was deep asleep, unconscious, with bruises all over her body particularly around her jaw and groin. If Piper had to guess, she feared she’d been raped. She panted the light soured the cave, searching the dark corners until she found another girl hanging from the wall bound by her wrists, her clothes torn to shreds hanging from her muscular frame with even more bruising. This one was Charisse. Piper leapt up to check on her, finding her in a similar but more brutal state than Rachel, liked she’d been beaten as well as raped. She slapped the girls cheek to try and wake her up, her palm coming away dripping with slick slime. The daughter of ares was virtually comatose. _What happened?_

She examined the goo on her fingers, wishing Annabeth was here to investigate with her. Risking a taste test she dabbed it on her tongue, immediately feeling a tiny ping in her loins as her womanhood began to leak. Whatever was in this slime it was acting as an aphrodisiac. She could sense her hormones getting excited just from the scent alone. She needed to get out of this cave and call for help. Before she could flee however she heard footsteps behind her, whirling around to confront whatever it was brandishing her knife.

A hand caught her wrist effortlessly as they stepped into her light, holding a finger to their lips shushing them. It was Annabeth. “Oh thank god” Piper breathed a sigh of relief, dropping the knife to her side. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too” Annabeth replied softly, soothing her best friend as she stepped closer.

Piper gestured to the unconcious girls around them. “We need to get them help. Something did this to them. We could be in danger.”

“It’s okay” she shushed her, pressing her hand to Pipers lips calmly. “I’m here now. Everything’s going to be okay. You’re safe with me.”

Piper felt a lot better with Annabeth by her side. But as she relaxed the light from her phone illuminated more of her friend, revealing she was standing nude in front of her. She narrowed her eyes as she saw what looked like brusing around her navel, along her skin which was damp and sticky. Her nose twitched as she inhaled a musky scent, which excited her hormones once more. “Annie” she suddenly whispered, looking up at the girls eyes to find them more foggy grey than stormy. “Why are you out here?”

She smiled, reaching out to stroke the brunettes cheek softly. “To look after you, of course” she told her, dipping her finger into Clarisse’s sex to dose her hand in slime before licking her finger clean. Piper watched her confused and fearful, the clues coming together all at once. The moment her eyes widened in panic Annabeth grabbed her by the head, leaping forward to plant her lips on hers and force feed her the cum in her mouth. Piper yelped fearfully into Annabeth’s mouth as stumbled back, the knife and phone falling from her grasp smashing to the floor, leaving the pair of them in complete darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

It didn’t take long for the creatures poison to take effect in Pipers system, leaving her horny and vulnerable as Annabeth wrestled her to the floor next to the unconscious oracle. Somewhere in her mind Piper knew this wasn’t her, but her body was compelled to submit to the blondes advances as she tore her clothes from her body. “I always found you attractive pipes” Annabeth said as she yanked the girls trousers down, dragging her nails over the soft fleshed her legs. “I’m glad we finally get to do this.”

“Why are you doing this” she asked, her voice wavering as she spoke like she was drunk. “This isn’t you..” she tried to say, but Annabeth climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately, pushing her tongue deep into her throat. Piper received another dose of saliva and cum, intensifying the haze in her mind until she was frantically groping the girl in response, making out on the floor of the cave.

Once Annabeth was satisfied she was completely intoxicated with her she broke off the kiss, staring down at her half naked body as she stood over her, brandishing her sex to the brunette. “You know you want to” she purred, guiding Pipers face to her pussy.

Piper tried to resisted her impulses but she couldn’t stop herself from latching onto her clit, thrusting her tongue into the demigod tasting her addictive juices. _Gods, Percy is so lucky_ she thought as she ate her out like a puppy, munching on her sex listening to Annabeth’s happy mewls.she got so turned on her own panties became soaked in response, reaching down to rub the dampness desperately.

“Yes, fuck, yes. You really are the love goddesses daughter” Annabeth cried as Piper brought her to orgasm, her hips buckling against her covering her in cum. Her legs wobbled until she fell into the girls lap, embracing her tightly kissing her, delighted when she kissed her back. They locked gazes, both their eyes foggy with lust, a smile growing on their lips. The next thing Piper knew she was bent over Rachel’s unconcious body with Annabeth fingering her ass from behind. “I’ve always wondered what this would taste like” she cooed, pulling her finger out of her stretched arsehole so she could insert her slick tongue inside.

Piper screamed as she was fucked in the ass, her hands clawing at Rachel’s flesh. She could feel the girl shifting beneath her, hear her shallow breathing. A part of Piper hoped she was okay, but the rest just felt the urge to molest her naked body while she was being fucked from behind. She grabbed one of the oracles nipples with her teeth to muffle her screams as Annabeth plunged three fingers into her pussy, stretching it wide as she licked her arsehole. She felt like her head was about to explode, her thoughts turning numb with pleasure. She wondered if she’d willingly fuck Rachel’s unconscious body of Annabeth asked her too. _Gods, what is she doing to me!_

Finally she came into Annabeth’s hand, her body shuddering through the climax until she collapsed in exhaustion on top of Rachel. Annabeth removed herself from the girl to let her catch her breath, licking her fingers clean. “Perfect” she whispered, rolling the demigod onto the floor on her back so she could kiss along her breasts and neck.

Piper gasped for air staring up at the ceiling, the fog lifting slightly long enough for her to gather her thoughts. Something was wrong with Annabeth, she knew that much. Whatever it was also affected her, and maybe the others. Is this why she couldn’t remember anything from yesterday. Did she have sex with Annabeth? No, something came back during sex while she was licking her pussy, a sensation of being filled like she was fucking someone. Or something was fucking her. “Annabeth” she asked, lacing her words with charm-speak to compel her best friend to answer, “what happened to you?”

For a moment she froze, her eye twitching like she was struggling with a problem. Or whatever had corrupted her was resisting the charmspeak. “The weaver” she replied reluctantly. “He found me, made me his assistant. Serve him now.”

“Who’s the weaver” she pressed.

Annabeth struggled to speak, her lips trying to force themselves closed. “I don’t know” she said.

“What does it want with us?”

Annabeth’s gaze locked onto Piper, a cold scared look in her eyes. “He wants to evolve” she told her. But before Piper could ask more questions, Annabeth’s hand came up covered in cum scooped out of Rachel’s cunt, forcing her fingers down Pipers throat silencing her. “He’s curious about what he can do” she continued as she force fed Piper her masters poison. “We’re his playthings to experiment with. Don’t worry, he doesn’t want to harm any of us. And you won’t remember anything when the morning comes.” She leaned down and watched as her kaleidoscope eyes became dull and foggy, gazing back her her with lust and delirium. “Now hush my lover. And let us experiment until he returns.”

And so they did, for hours. They fucked long into the night. Annabeth had intended to have sex with Piper until she was too exhausted to remain awake so she could move on, but the daughter of Aphrodite had an unhealthy libido. As long as they were ready to fuck she remained awake. At one point Annabeth thought she might pass out, but her masters will was strong, keeping her conscious to continue as they cycled positions, techniques, using their tongues or fingers or feet or other toys at they disposal. As the weavers proxy the creature got to watch the whole thing through Annabeth’s eyes. He found it curious and amusing, a strong test of the daughter of Athena’s willpower and conviction. And Piper was a formidable lover. He looked forward to returning to her.

Piper fell onto her back gasping for breath, her arms aching covered in bruises, her body exhausted. Above her Annabeth was panting dripping with sweat, her hair matted to her skin drenched with fluids. Pipers hair wasn’t much better as it cling to her neck and shoulders, obscuring her vision until she weakly pulled it aside. “Fuck” she panted, her throat hoarse as she tried to talk. This was the longest she’d ever had sex with anybody in her entire life. She couldn’t fathom how she was still conscious. She was even more surprised to see Annabeth managing to keep up with her. But one look at her exhausted face as she could see it was taking a toll. Her eyelids fluttered shut as her head lolled forward, on the verge of passing out, but then they reopened like she’d been prodded or tased. Something was keeping her awake and moving, forcing her to fall down onto pipers chest and suck on her boobs. Piper deduced she was able to last so long due to being the daughter of the love goddess. “Annie, we need to stop this” she whispered, trying to stifle the moans as the blonde assaulted her breasts. “Think of Percy. You don’t want to cheat on him!”

“It’s too late for that” Annabeth replied, grabbing her by the hair to yank her into another kiss. Piper was forced to return the affection and soon they were grinding their pussies together until the climaxed for the seventieth time.

They collapsed with their legs intertwined, gasping for breath as their bodies pleaded to give in to exhaustion only to be denied by otherworldly forces. “Why?” Piper asked, willing her charmspeak to work pushing her aching body to a sit up. “Why did it want you?”

“Because I wanted it” Annabeth told her. “Rachel was the first, but she was mortal. She resisted his will. But I was it’s first lover. And after that night nothing could compare. Percy couldn’t compare. I had to find it again. I have myself to his service.”

“You chose this?”

“Yes. I joined as his assistant, not a puppet. My mind is my own. My pleasure, my lust, my choice” she explained, forcing herself onto Pipers lap to munch on her cunt once more.

Piper moaned as her clit was assaulted, clutching at the floor writhing in reluctant burning pleasure. After hours of sex her pussy was overstimulated and intensely sensitive. The slightest lick could set her off and Annabeth’s tongue was virtual agony and bliss rolled into one. “This monster raped Clarisse and Rachel” Piper argued. “It raped you! It raped me too, didn’t it?”

“It fucked all of us” Annabeth clarified. “And more. I let it fuck Percy as a gift too. It’s spreading its seed to the rest of the camp. And when it comes back, we can enjoy its seed together.”

“No” she pleaded. “We have to leave. We need to warn everyone!”

“Why? They won’t remember anything. Neither will you. That’s why this moment is special. And I don’t want to leave. I need him and his cock, his seed. You need to stay” she said, trusting her fingers into Pipers pussy making the girl scream into painful orgasm, watching her collapse to the floor before climbing on top of her to kiss her roughly, coercing her into further lesbian sex to keep her restrained. Piper had no choice but to submit and have sex with her best friend.

Half an hour later they were on their knees staring at each other, scratches on their skin, bruising around their sexes, sweat dripping from their faces panting heavily, muscles aching, lungs and groin burning, minds fuzzy from exhaustion. Piper prayed to her mother to just let her pass out, she didn’t want to do this anymore. “Please Annie. I don’t want this” she begged.

Annabeth seemed to agree, her expression tired as her head lolled on her sagging shoulders. But then her eyes looked up over Pipers shoulder, her back straightening for just a moment, before she saw her lips curl into a tiny smile as she sighed, her eyes falling closed as she fell to the side collapsing to the floor. Piper instinctively rushed over to her, finding the girl finally asleep snoring peacefully. Her master had finally given her permission to rest, because (as Piper realized as she turned around) it had finally returned to the cave.


	21. Chapter 21

Piper stared up at the floating creature supposedly called the weaver, it’s mass hovering over her staring back without eyes. As she stared she got a serious case of dajavu, she knew she’d seen it before. The night she couldn’t remember, yet glimpses of it started to come back and fill her with dread. “What did you do to Annabeth?” She asked it, glancing down at the unconscious demigod beside her.

It didn’t answer her, but it seemed to examine the naked blonde girl. It had been following its proxy’s progress all night, watching through her eyes as she and this brunette fucked and made love and had sex for hours without pause. Piper proved so formidable the weaver had to mentally compel Annabeth’s body to stay awake and keep going, pushing it beyond her limits until it returned and gave her permission to collapse into slumber. Now that it was back, it wished to test the daughter of its creator even further.

Piper backed away in horror as its tentacles reached towards her, crawling on aching arms and legs trying to escape. But the creature blocked her only exit from the cave, trapping her in its clutches as two limbs wrapped around her ankles yanking her back. It wasted no time as she struggled in penetrating her sensitive pussy, making her scream as it injected its poison into her body to make her more compliant. Piper resisted as long as she could, but soon her mind went fuzzy and her body was fueled by lust turning her “please, no” into a reluctant “yes”, before her body fell limp as she was dragged along the floor to join the weaver.

It was ruthless in its intentions, wrapping its arms around her body ravaging her body like a fuck doll, pounding her holes until they were red and sore and then continuing anyway, engulfing the poor demigod in pain and pleasure against her will. She hung in the air suspended upside down, hands bound by the wrists behind her back as two tentacles looped around her knees prying her thighs apart so a pair of thick cocks could thrust into her pussy and arsehole. She tried to scream but her throat was stuffed with another tentacle, testing her gag reflex by pushing further and further down her throat while a second limb wrapped tightly around her neck choking her. Tears were forming from her eyes.

She proved as resilient and formidable as it had witnessed through Annabeth’s eyes, her body adjusting to its advances keeping her awake and her libido strong through every orgasm and climax. In response it pushed her further, throwing her onto her knees on the floor so it could pound her harder from behind. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” She screamed when the cock in her mouth pulled out. It liked to listen to her wails. She took the opportunity to try using her charmspeak, crying out “let me go!”

It had no effect, immune to her powers. It’s grip tightened and it fucked her even harder in both her holes. After she finished screaming from the latest orgasm it decided to test her further by pressing a second tentacle at her pussy. Piper gasped as it was forced inside next to the one already invading her sex, stretching her vagina wider as two cocks pressed against her cervix. She began to whimper as she was pummeled by three cocks from behind, but somehow managed to take it. The weaver was impressed. It had to do try harder.

Releasing her thighs from its grasp it brought a fourth and fifth tentacle around to tease the rim of her ass, which already contained one of its cocks. Piper shook her head anticipating its intention. “Please don’t. They won’t fit! Please!”

But the creature ignored her, pushing its two fresh dicks against her back opening squeezing them into her tight rear. Piper screamed as she was forcefully penetrated, clawing at the ground in pain and agony as her hole was pried open and stretched wider then should be possible. It felt like her ass was going to be torn apart. Somehow one of the tentacles made it inside her, forcing its way up her colan alongside the first getting lodged deep in her body. A few painful minutes later the third followed, slipping inside and almost splitting her in two. Piper was in tears and agony, panting frantically wanting to slump to the floor and cry. But the weaver still held her wrists behind her, pulling her up until she was practically upright so gravity forced her to take more of its cocks inside.

The weaver looked down at her abused body, feeling a need for symmetry, releasing her throat to guide tentacle number six to take spot number three in her swollen pussy. She try to protest but it thrust into her anyway, the thick member pushing through her walls coiling around its two brothers to join them at the entrance to her womb. “Too many” she wept. “There’s too many!”

The weaver didn’t care, pulling on her wrists forcing her down on its cocks as it thrust up, enjoying her scream as it forced itself into her womb through the cervix, three large cocks forcing their way into her belly. Piper looked down and could see the bulges on her stomach, moving and shifting as the cocks inside her explored. It hurt so much, but she couldn’t stop it. After a few moments it let her wrists go, her body left suspended by the tentacles within, its remaining two limbs looping around to her face. She tried to shake her head but they lunged forward the next time she screamed, plunging both cocks into her mouth filling her throat. Any sound she made after that was strained and muffled through tears as it rammed every one of its cocks into her at irregular angles, speeds and force. Her body somehow managed to turn a fraction of the pain into pleasure, but the discomfort was too much even for the daughter of Aphrodite. Every movement felt like her body was going to be torn apart.

After a few minutes to its brutal assault the weaver reached its peak of satisfaction, running one last experiment. Piper sensed it seconds before it came, all eight cocks ejaculating into her all at once. Three in her ass. Three in her pussy. Two in her throat. All three openings where suddenly injected by a massive volume of cum, more than anything Piper had taken before as the weaver unloaded everything it had left. She couldn’t even scream as her throat was force fed it’s cum, the fluid spilling into her stomach like a hose with another waterfall flowing up her intestines to join it. The three in her womb filled it to capacity and then kept going. They all kept going, her cheeks and belly swelling until she thought she was going to burst, the cum spilling out of her holes dripping over her skin onto the floor. It continued to pump into her until the cum started filling her lungs making her choke, spilling out of her nose and even her ears, maybe even spilling into her skull to smush around her brain, her mind shutting down as it replaced her oxygen. A few moments later Piper blacked out, suffocating on its cum waiting for it to end.

By the time the weaver finished cumming, Pipers body was limp in its arms dripping with cum as it let it collapse onto the ground. The girl was pale and lifeless as it pried its cocks out of her bruised holes, cum spilling out of her swollen body lying on her side. Her expression was frozen as cum poured from her mouth and nose, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. It prodded her with one of its tentacles checking for a response, but she didn’t move. She didn’t appear to be breathing, her chest motionless and still.

 _Oh well, such a pity_ it thought, turning away from the lifeless girl discarded in the cave.


	22. Chapter 22

Annabeth woke up eventually, stirring back to consciousness to find the weaver hovering over her. At first she assumed it sought to fuck her again, but it was slower and deflated. The moment she awoke it’s voice was whispering in her ear. It had had its fill for the night, but her work wasn’t over. They needed to clean all evidence of its presence before they were discovered. The poison would wipe any of their victims memory of tonight, they just needed to move the girls in the cave back to their beds.

Annabeth got up off the floor aching from the lengthy sexual session she’d shared with Piper. She never thought either of them could’ve lasted that long and she still felt exhausted. But her master had given and order and she was compelled to obey. When she pushed herself to her feet she found everyone where they were left. Except for Piper. She found her a few feet away on the group lying on her side. Walking over to check on her she was horrified to see her belly swollen, her skin stained with cum as it leaked out of her body, from her pussy, ass, mouth, nose, ears, her eyes half open rolled into her skull. She shook her violently but the demigod wouldn’t move, her chest silent and still. “No” she whispered.

 _Leave her_ the weaver commanded, forcing her to leave her best friend behind as she turned her attention to the unconscious Rachel Dare and Clarisse. She unhooked the daughter of ares from the wall and hoisted her over her shoulder, heaving from the effort, before grabbing Rachel by the ankle and dragging her along the ground behind her. The weaver followed them out, leaving the cave behind in darkness.

It took half an hour for Annabeth to carry the two sleeping girls out of the woods and back to the cabins. Along the way the weaver showed her its activities from the night so she knew where she was needed to go. First she dropped Clarisse in the training grounds where Rachel kidnapped her, laying her behind some haystacks as if she fell asleep from training. Her clothes had been torn apart so she was left naked on the ground covered by a nearby cloak. Hopefully she wouldn’t ask too many questions about her state in the morning. After that Rachel was easier to carry in her arms as Annabeth took her to the big house, sneaking into her bedroom to return her to the bed. She knew from Percy she liked to sleep nude sometimes so she had no concerns about tucking her in like this. She took a moment to examine her anyway, satisfied she was fine, giving her an apologetic kiss on the forehead before she left.

After that it was a matter of moving from cabin to cabin following the weavers trail of exploration to tidy up in its wake. She found the Stroll brothers in the Artemis cabin of all places strewn over a single bed. She found herself amused at this and moved them into place, Travis laying beside a slumbering Conner. As she worked she found both their cocks fully erect in their sleep, a itch growing in her gut. The weaver gave her permission to indulge herself but only briefly, she she stole the opportunity to give the two boys a secret blow job each just for her own fun. She didn’t think Percy would mind after everything she had done tonight.

Leaving the strolls asleep and satisfied she then checked on the Athena cabin, finding the place a disorderly mess. She quickly tidied up and checked on her siblings, many of the girls still dripping while a few of the guys were left untouched. She covered them up and moved on to the Aphrodite cabin, where it looked like an orgy had transpired. She wasn’t sure if it always looked like this but she did her best to pry to brothers and sisters apart, seeing signs that every hole had been plugged at some point. Then she helped a blindfolded Will back into bed in the Apollo cabin, organized the Hermès cabin, tucked in the Morpheus cabin and Hephestus cabin, even found a sneaky couple in the hades cabin.

And in each cabin Annabeth found herself getting hornier and wetter as she handled all these naked, hot, sleeping demigods covered in sweat and cum and juices. Most times she just ignored her cravings, but ever so often she had to pause and masturbate in a corner, or next to a slumbering hero. Sometimes if she was too desperate she’d play with the sleeping figures, finding Wills cock very big as she rubbed it against her lower lips, Drew’s pussy very tasty, a few of her own siblings soft and warm as she fondled their breasts or muscles. She wasn’t proud of molesting her friends in their sleep, but she was no longer in her right mind.

When she was finished the last cabin to enter was Percy’s, where she led the weaver inside closing the door behind her. She checked on her boyfriend and tidied the room up while the weaver slipping into a dark corner, taking one of the empty beds ordering Annabeth to pull the drapes across to ensure it stayed hidden. “Now what?”

 _Rest_ it told her. _Save your strength for tomorrow._

That came to a relief for her. She wasn’t sure if she could keep her eyes open any longer. So after hiding the weaver away she returned to her bed, slipping under the covers to snuggle into Percy’s arms. She understood he would remember anything that happened tonight, none of the campers will, but that didn’t stop her feeling guilty about what she’d done. She’d offered herself to that monster willingly and now she served it willingly no matter what.

And yet despite the guilt she fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes.

***

Aphrodite her her daughter pray to her hours ago, but she was preoccupied.

When she was finally able to check in on her the sun was rising over camp half-blood. The goddess sat upon her throne lazily, crossing her legs pulling out the reflective dagger gifted to her. _Let’s see what miss McLean is complaining about now_ she mused.

Upon looking into the reflective blade she witnessed everything that her creation had wrought throughout the night. All the demigods it had raped and fucked against their will or in their sleep. It had even somehow recruited that daughter of Athena to join it. Aphrodite had to admit she was impressed, with the multiple of partners the creature satisfied and the stamina of the young Annabeth. But the sheer power on display and the fate of her favorite daughter left the goddess concerned. She could no longer afford to leave her creation loose upon the camp.

“I should’ve erased it when I had the chance” she muttered frustrated, standing from her throne stretching, her red sleeveless dress falling elegantly down her perfect body to her feet. It was the only thing she was wearing besides her perfect makeup, all her curves on display. With a click of her fingers she was standing in the Poseidon cabin looking down at the slumbering couple in their bed, the young Percy fast asleep with his arm around his whore of a girlfriend. Aphrodite chuckled thinking about the footage of the blonde cheating on him with half the camp. Not so stoic any longer.

She cast her eye around the cabin trying to find her creation, but strangely she could perceive it. She checked every bed, pulling drapes aside, but it wasn’t here. But it had to be, she could sense it. So why couldn’t she see it?

With no other alternative she returned to the sleeping couple, sitting calmly on the bed hovering over the blonde girl. If Aphrodite couldn’t find the creature on her own, then Annabeth Chase will have to bring it to her herself.


	23. Chapter 23

Annabeth opened her eyes to find the goddess of love sitting on her bed looking rather annoyed. “I’ve been waiting for three minutes” she said impatiently. “Now where is it?”

“Where’s what?” She asked nervously, self consciously covering her naked body.

“The monster I made that has been pleasuring everyone in this place” she explained vaguely. The truth was she hadn’t been interested enough to come up with a name for it so didn’t know what to call it. “I know it’s made you it’s proxy, so you will tell me where it is so I can remove it from this mortal plane.”

In her gut Annabeth knew it was the right call to make. But already she could hear her new master whispering in her head, hidden safely out of the goddesses view, demanding she do as she was told. It had grown bored of demigods and sought better victims, but needed Annabeth to play her part. “Why did you want to destroy it? Isn’t it just doing what you wanted? You made it.”

“That’s beside the point” Aphrodite snapped. “I decide it’s fate.”

“Are you sure you’re not just jealous it chose me rather than stay in Olympus with you?” Annabeth suddenly remarked, spurred by a sneaky suggestion from the weaver. She knew it was risky angering a goddess, but Annabeth’s quick thinking and wordplay had gotten her out of tougher predicaments.

Aphrodite took the bait and scoffed. “Jealous? Me? Please, like I’d be jealous of a mortal like you.”

“You sure? Because I think you’re mad it sees me as a better lover than you.”

The goddess turned as red as her hair with indignation. “How dare you claim to be better than me. You couldn’t compare to me if you slept with a hundred gods! Nobody is better as sex than I.”

“Then prove it” Annabeth said challenging her, though she didn’t really understand want she was challenging. It was the weavers idea, she just threw down the gauntlet.

Aphrodite regarded her angrily, her pride getting the better of her as she whipped off the bed covers revealing the naked couple. “Very well then!” She declared.

“What’s going on?” Percy stammered being awoken abruptly. He looked up to find the goddess Aphrodite standing over him in an elegant red dress, which she was in the process of removing from her shoulders. He gulped as he found himself staring at her busty chest.

“I accept your challenge Miss Chase” Aphrodite said as the dress fell at her bare feet, standing proudly revealing her perfect naked form. “We will let Percy Jackson here decide who is the more worthy lover. Do you swear on the river styx to be completely fair and honest without bias, hero?” She asked the stunned son of Poseidon.

Percy glanced at his girlfriend, who shrugged rather embarrassed and getting him caught up in all this. “Um, I swear” he answered nervously. “Annie, what’s going on?”

“I think we’re about to have a threesome with Aphrodite” she explained quickly.

“And you are going to decide which of us is the more worthy partner” Aphrodite explained, straddling the boy running her hands over his chest. “I will admit though, I’ve been looking forward to this opportunity. Are you ready to please a god Percy Jackson?”

Percy could take his eyes off Aphrodite’s huge boobs as she sat on his, his rock hard erection rubbing against her navel already leaking precum. She took that as a yes and smiled, grinding her hips against him as their lips locked into a steamy kiss of passion. Annabeth watched as her boyfriend made out with the goddess of love, swallowing her nerves as her puppet master mentally nudged her to join them and distract the goddess until it was in position.

Percy was smart enough not to argue with the goddess of love as she made her advances. Or maybe he was just dumb enough to be aroused by a hot naked body begging to have sex with him. Either way, he offered no resistance as Aphrodite slid his erection into her perfect vagina until she sat snugly on his lap. He groaned from pleasure as she rocked her hips against him, her large breasts swinging back and forth with each thrust. Annabeth reminded him she was still here though as he rubbed her hands over his chest pulling him into a passionate kiss trying to distract him. But Aphrodite hated not being the center of attention, reaching down to pull the blonde heroine from her boyfriend so she could make out with her instead. Annabeth was forced to kiss the goddess but compelled to return the favour by groping her tits. Percy felt himself get stiffer inside of Aphrodite as he watched the two hot women make out, stroking both their legs with his hands. “This is so amazing” he mumbled as Annabeth manuvred her body to sit on his face so he could pleasure her pussy and she could continue to kiss Aphrodite.

The goddess decided Annabeth had her assets as they made love, examine her with her expert eyes as the girl shuddered on the son of Poseidon. Percy had an incredible cock, the thick rob spearing her pussy forcefully as she bounced on his hips, his muscles showing nicely. And his mouth, from the kisses they shared, she could tell was very talented. As for the daughter of Athena, she was a wild one. Her body was adequate, nice soft boobs and a curvy ass, delicate yet firm thighs and arms, and a rather decent kisser if she was forced to admit it. She double checked by locking lips for a full five minutes, pushing her tongue into her throat to challenge her dominance. The pride of Annabeth compelled her to resist and put up a worthy duel, leaving them both breathless as they came together atop of Percy. Seconds later the boy ejaculated inside Aphrodite’s pussy, the hot seed warm to the touch as it trickled out of her. She sighed in content.

“Not bad” she declared climbing off the stunned boy, giving him a thankful kiss while his girlfreind watched. She fixed her predatory eyes on Annabeth, grabbing her by the throat holding her close. “Now I want to see what you can do” she whispered as she lay down against the pillows, dragging the demigod with her to force her onto her hands and knees between her legs, pushing the blonde girls head between her thighs. Annabeth obediently began licking, servicing the goddess like a good little slut while Percy took his position behind her.

With practiced ease Percy entered Annabeth from behind, causing the girl to moan into Aphrodite’s cunt as she was pushed against her. It was strangely easy getting into the grove of a threesome as she extended her tongue into the delicious opening between her long legs, finding herself addicted to her leaking juices. The goddess moaned in delight as the demigod pleasured her, holding her head down with her hand while her other played with her boobs, her interchanging eyes watching as the hot young man fucked her like a beast. She could feel the lust in their sexual act growing stronger every second, feeding on its energy encouraging them both to go harder.

Percy was compelled to obey the goddess, the blood rushing to his groin as he grabbed his girlfriends hips tightly and thrust into her pussy. After a few minutes Annabeth reluctantly pried herself from the flowing pussy lips to mumble between moans “fuck my ass Percy.” He didn’t object, pulling out his slick penis to promptly insert it into her tight anus, putting his hands on her shoulders to drive into her more forcefully. She let out a muffled whimper as she was penetrated, her eyes rolling closed as she was taken up the ass and fucked into the bed still obediently eating out the goddess. She couldn’t think of anything but pleasure.

None of the participants noticed the camouflaged presence crawling from under their bed, it’s long tendrils slithering up to spy on the tangle of bodies. The weaver watched with patient interest, anticipating the sequence of events as it brought one of its tentacles to Annabeth’s open sex. She gasped in surprise as it slid easily into her vagina, obeying its whispered orders as it pumped its poison into her sex until she was full. She had an important job now, so long as she held onto to this bounty. Without a word she clamped her vaginal muscles shut once the tentacle left her, holding the cum inside as instructed. This made her anus tense squeezing Percy even more, forcing him to push against her harder. She took his thick cock resiliantly, focused on not spilling anything from her pussy while her boyfriend fucked her to orgasm filling her arsehole with cum.

Aphrodite felt the power behind Percy’s orgasm and climaxed alongside him, covering Annabeth in godly fluids letting out a sigh of satisfaction. Reaching down she took the girl by the chin and guided her up to kiss her lips, using her tongue to clean her up while she and her boyfriend recovered. “Now young man” the goddess said, looking over the demigods shoulder at their lover quietly masturbating to their make out session, “you must choose who is the more worthy winner. And remember, you swore to be honest and fair. Whomever you chose as the best lover shall be rewarded with your cock for the rest of the morning. Come and choose, who was the best lover?”

Annabeth glanced over her shoulder to see Percy struggling with the decision, his sea green eyes darting between the pair of them as they both presented their pussies to him. Aphrodite slipped one leg up under her right knee to spread her thighs wider, their clits rubbing together as they waited for him to decide. She was worried that she might spill her hidden contents, clenching her inner walls tight. Aphrodite wasn’t a patient goddess, pulling the girls face back to distract herself with a heated tongue duel while she managed her breasts. Annabeth moaned into the kiss returning the favor, trying not to panic over her masters instructions. _What if Percy chooses me and puts his dick in my pussy?_

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt her boyfriends hands on her hips, his breath tickling her flesh as he leaned over her, his penis grazing her entrance. “I’m sorry” he whispered, making her grow furrow in confusion until she heard Aphrodite gasp in delight arching her back against the bed. “I’m sorry, but this pussy feels so amazing.”

Annabeth should’ve been offended. Yet to her shock she was relieved as she looked back to watch Percy fuck Aphrodite with her sandwiched between them. She leaned back to kiss him on the lips, a small sign of forgiveness and acceptance before turning to the large breasts bouncing in front of her begging to be sucked. Aphrodite squealed in triumph as she was fucked by two demigods, a thick prick in her sex and a warm mouth on her nipples. But she wasn’t content with this and needed more, grabbing Annabeth by the ass squeezing her hard.

The weaver signaled for the final phase of the plan, prompting Annabeth to climb up the bed until she was kneeling over Aphrodite’s face, holding onto the headboard as she pressed her pussy against the goddesses waiting mouth where she became to munch on her sex hungrily. Annabeth gasped at the incredible skill Aphrodite showed in eating her pussy, opening her walls wide allowing her to drink the weavers cum from her body. Aphrodite was surprised to find a tasty treat within the girl, extending her long tongue into her vagina to begin scooping the substance out lapping it up like a dog, her nose burrowing against her clit making Annabeth shudder every time. Before long the goddess was swallowing the cum down, ingesting the weavers special poison with each gulp. The plan had worked flawlessly and by the time Annabeth had been cleaned out all three of them were orgasming to a blissful conclusion and passing out on the bed in a hot, naked triangle.

Annabeth was the first to stir, shuffling over to give Percy an affectionate kiss on the cheek. He was breathing heavily after his incredible lovemaking with a god, proving to be a true hero. She felt sorry for involving him but it was the weavers choice. The creature floated out of hiding looking down at the three of them, whispering to Annabeth to get cleaned up and ready. She nodded, washing her body and face using the sink while the weaver sent a tentacle over to Aphrodite’s slumbering body, pushing it between her lips and pumping another dose of its poison into her body. It used the same version it used on Rachel, the one it used to link Annabeth to it as it’s proxy. And with another mental command Aphrodite opened her eyes and rose out of bed, her gaze hazy and foggy.

Annabeth stood in front of Aphrodite as she stood up from the bed, both proxies looking at each other as the weaver hovered between them. It had big plans for them both.


	24. Chapter 24

In the darkness of Rachel’s cave, lying in a pool of fluids and cum, Piper’s naked body lay still as the last of the weavers cum emptied out of her abused holes. The creature left her body here after she fell still and stopped breathing. By the time someone came in here to find her it and it’s proxy would be long gone if all went according to plan.

As the sun rose over the camp and a calm morning wind drifted through the opening to the cave blowing the drapes inward, Pipers kaleidoscope eyes suddenly opened and she inhaled sharply. “Annie!” She cried as she shot up from the floor, her body immediately flaring in pain and agony from last nights brutal sexual assault forcing her to curl into a ball on her hands and knees. She vomited up the last of the creatures cum, wrenching painfully with stomach ache while more fluids were forced out of her pussy and ass. She stopped moving and waited for the discomfort to pass, using the time to get her thoughts in order.

She remembered everything from last night. Despite what Annabeth told her about the creatures cum making her forget in the morning, Pipers body was somehow able to adapt and resist the side effects. Possibly die to the fact it was her mother who had created it. She was even recalling memories from the night before, when it raped her in the showers and then once more against a tree leaving her in the open to be found by the campers. And last night she discovered, being a daughter of Aphrodite, she was able to sustain her stamina during sex almost indefinitely. Her body was also just able to adapt to withstand multiple tentacles stretching her holes to a volume that should’ve ripped a normal mortal apart. But she seemed to have a cap to her powers which was why she passed out, falling into a sexual orgasmic coma. To the outside he appeared to be dead, but in fact she was so overwhelmed by pleasure and emotion she just shut down and blacked out for hours.

The last thing Piper remembered doing was praying to her mother for help. She hoped she answered by waking her up in time to stop the monster, this weaver Annabeth had been ensnared by. She mind shuddered as she replayed the frantic and intense few hours she and Annabeth fucked each other for. She never thought she might ever have lesbian sex with her best friend, but even more concerned at how long they were somehow able to go at it for. Annabeth wasn’t a daughter of the goddess of love and sex, there’s no telling how much torture she had gone through. And now she was under the spell of a dangerous sexual predator that, clearly, is capable of pushing people beyond their capabilities. She needed help.

“Hang on Annie” Piper groaned as she pushed herself up onto weak and trembling legs, falling against the wall heaving for breath. She looked down at her naked body. She wasn’t going for a repeat of yesterday morning. She grabbed a spare set of clothes Rachel kept in the cave and hastily got dressed, wincing in pain with every movement, before stumbling out into the bright morning light.

She got back to the cabins by the time the rest of the occupants were waking up, the doors opening as demigods emerged into the morning air to find Piper stumbling past them dressed in a tight pair of denim jeans, brown shoes and an orange T-shirt a cup size too small for her exposing her midriff. She told herself to get a fresh change of clothes as soon as she found Annabeth, making a beeline for the Athena cabin. She flung the doors open shouting Annabeth’s name, startling a host of groggy sons and daughters of Athena. She sensed it the moment she stepped foot inside, the familiar aura of hormones and lust. She lived in the cabin of Aphrodite so she knew exactly what this was, all the after effects of an orgy. But from the clueless expressions of the residents faces none of the remembered having sex that night.

“Where’s Annabeth?” She asked.

“She’s not sleeping here this summer” one of the guys told her. “Check her boyfriends cabin.”

 _Of course_ Piper thought chiding herself, leaving the cabin to sprint uncomfortably across the grounds.

She could tell that creature had visited the Athena cabin last night. It had probably assaulted everyone at camp, and no one would remember it. But she did. She remembered and that’s why she had to find it.

She reached the Poseidon cabin and burst into the empty room, scanning the beds until she found Percy stirring awake. “Percy! Where’s Annabeth?” She asked frantically, ignoring the fact she was currently staring at him completely naked.

“Piper?” Percy replied in shock, grabbing the bed covers and covering his privates. “What are you doing here?”

“Annabeth!” She repeated. “I need to find her! Where is she?”

He rubbed his temple as he searched the cabin, shrugging his shoulders unhelpfully. “She was here. But then your mom showed up and things kinda…”

“Wait, my mom was here? Why?”

“I don’t know. I woke up and she was making out with Annabeth. Then we’re we’re having sex and I think I fell asleep…”

“Hang on” Piper paused. “You guys had a threesome with my mom?” She checked, her cheeks flushing red from embarrassment. _Ew, mom! She’s my best friend!_ “Did anything else happen?” She asked.

“I don’t know” he replied sluggishly. “I just remember fucking Aphrodite” (an image Piper did not want in her head) “and Annabeth was kissing her, and…”

Piper realized Percy wasn’t going to be as helpful at all. “Do you remember anything besides fucking my mom?” She pressed shaking his shoulders. “Think? Did anything happen last night? Was Annabeth okay? What about the weaver?”

“The what?”

“The tentacle monster that’s been raping us over the last two nights!” She explained. “It has Annabeth under some kind of spell. She’s in danger. Do you know where they went?”

Percy was dumbstruck and confused. “Piper, are you okay? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Percy! There’s a monster loose in this camp. It has Annabeth and it’s been having sex with people against their will. I found Clarisse and Rachel last night and then I found Annabeth before it found and raped me. Raped us both. I think it did the same to dozens more of us, maybe all of us. It’s dangerous and we have to find it.”

Percy was staring at her but knew better than to contradict her. But Piper could still sense he didn’t fully believe her. “The last thing I remember before falling asleep is having sex with Annabeth and Aphrodite. So maybe you should ask your mom where she took my girlfriend.”

Piper took a breath and nodded, leaving the cabin in a huff. Annabeth wasn’t here, she could feel it. But her mom must know something. She must’ve heard her prayer and came looking for the monster. But why would she decided to fuck Annabeth and Percy? In celebration for destroying the weaver? To mess with her daughters head?

But where was Annabeth now?

***

Aphrodite lead the way in her drugged state, her red dress hanging from her shoulders as her bare feet dragged sluggishly one in front of the other. To any god or mortal looking she was on her own. But hidden by the magic of the invisibility cap Annabeth followed the goddess close on her heels. The hat was the only article of clothing she wore, her blonde hair tied in a ponytail displaying her uncertain face and cloudy grey eyes. She wasn’t sure this was going to work.

 _Have faith_ her master whispered in her head, it’s large body nestled snuggly against her back like a backpack, it’s eight arms coiled around her firmly. Two arms hooked around her shoulders and arms, two more around her thighs, a tight pair around her waist and the last two wrapped around both her breasts just more it’s satisfaction. For Annabeth the limbs were surprisingly comfortable and pleasant, even as the creature hummed against the small of her back tickling her skin. As long as it held her like this it shared the protection of her cap along with her, obscuring them both from sight.

 _Almost there_ the weaver proclaimed as it willed the goddess of love to guide them up the stairs in the clouds towards the towering structures of mount Olympus, home of the Greek gods.


	25. Chapter 25

The hunters made good progress west between sunrise and sunset, crossing a lot of distance by the time they made camp once more. This time however they only managed to set up one tent, the biggest one, conveniently belonging to Thalia. It was fine however. Tonight they would only need one tent.

Throughout the journey west, Thalia had been leading the way whilst trying to figure out what was going on with her body. She was constantly horny now, which is an improvement over consistent exhaustion and pains in her gut. But it meant she had to periodically satisfy her urges every few hours. Phoebe was happy to lend her hand (or tongue) when she asked, hiding behind a tree or in a bush while the hunters pressed onwards or took a break. But someone would get suspicious and find them. Fortunately Thalia had amassed enough loyalty and respect to convince them not only to stay quiet but to agree to help her sexually so Phoebe could lead the pack in her stead. By the time they made camp, this meant most of the hunters were aware of Thalia’s condition. And those who weren’t were quickly drafted into the fold when they decided tonight would be a night of mutual satisfaction.

In other words, Thalia instigated an orgy amongst the hunters of Artemis.

It wasn’t the first orgy Thalia had been a part of. But it was the first where she was the main prize. She was passed from one sexy young woman to the next, sharing their bodies as she kissed each one in turn, trying to show everyone her appreciation. They stripped out of their clothes and made out in a naked bundle inside the large tent, which was just big enough to accommodate everyone so long as they huddled close together. Which wasn’t a problem as they pressed their bodies together, humping and grinding and making out and exploring each other in a quivering mass of limbs and boobs and butt cheeks and hair and hands and mouths. If Thalia was in their arms they sought out the nearest available girl and embraced them affectionately, or joined an engaged pair becoming a steamy threesome or foursome. One group of girls was able to form a five member circle licking each other’s pussy creating a cycle of pleasure.

Thalia watched as all her fellow hunters enjoyed each other throughout the night, relaxing atop the body of a muscular young woman using her large breasts as a soft pillow. Her hands reached out to either stroke her fellow lovers hair or rub a nearby girls groin, listening to the mass of moans and squeals and screams of escasty around her. Between her legs a fresh faced older woman sucked on her clit, her big eyes staring up at the lieutenant proudly as she felt the demigod tremble under he touch. She sighed happily.

Phoebe was slumped nearby, sandwiched between two sexy redheads as they ate out her holes in a double 69 position. She could return the favor to the glistening pussy in front of her, but she’d been servicing her leader all day and deserved a break, letting her friends do all the work while she regained her strength. Every so often she looked up at the daughter of Zeus reclining on the constantly shifting mattress of naked flesh, envious of the attention she was receiving. But she couldn’t help herself from getting involved once more. Waiting until her companions were satisfied with her juices she pried out of their grasp, leaving them to shrug and join each other for a hot kiss while the girl crawled over her hunters to seek out the panting demigod.

They rejoined each other in a passionate kiss, their bodies melding together perfectly. After hours having sex with each other they knew the others sensitive spots so well that both of them were almost at breaking point within minutes. Heating things up further was the rogue hands caressing and squeezing their bodies and more hunters sought to join them. Phoebe leaned back to kiss a blonde girl who wanted to fondle her breasts while Thalia sat back to greet an eager pussy hovering above her. She lapped up the dripping juices while the girl bounced on her tongue, pressing her palms onto her chest feeling her hard nipples under her fingers.

Phoebe broke away from the many arms trying to ensnare her away from Thalia’s hot body, crawling down between her open thighs to insert her fingers into her entrance. She prepared to entertain her favorite lover once more, even while her hips twisted to allow two more hands and a tongue to penetrate her own holes and finger her into oblivion. She gasped and moaned but kept her focus on the pussy at her fingertips, stretching the girl out to fit three of her digits.

“More” Thalia begged, arching her back against the mattress of bodies, pillowing breasts and bum cheeks molding to her shape. “More!”

Phoebe wasn’t sure how much more she could offer as she retracted her three fingers and re entered with four, hammering her pussy as fast as she could manage. But the horny demigod kept begging for “more!” Her hips thrusting against her desperately. She looked down at her hand, her skin slippery from all the leaking fluids, her heart racing. She had never attempted anything like this before, but she twisted her wrist slightly, hooking her thumb into her palm and pushing further into Thalia’s vagina. The girl moaned as her slick pussy swallowed up Phoebe’s hand up to the wrist, taking her into her trembling body. Phoebe was left stunned as her lover wrapped around her tightly, trapping her within her walls.

The hunter had never used her whole hand before, leaving her unsure what to do. She tried to pull it back out, but Thalia’s body was firm in her grip. So she tried the opposite, pushing slowly forward feeling her fingers slither deeper that she’d ever tired, deeper than she’d had anything enter her own body. She felt the demigod quiver as she leaned against her, moaning loudly across the room as she felt Phoebe’s fingertips graze her cervix. Phoebe herself suddenly got distracted as another hunter started eating away at her pussy.

With all their eyes closed, none of them got to witness Thalia’s stomach bulge outwards from Phoebe’s hand. but also from something else that began stirring inside the demigod’s womb, drawn to the invading hand as several tiny feelers pride open her cervix. Thalia fell into a fit of pleasure making her numb and delirious as the tentacles slivered from her uterus, finding her lovers exploring fingers and coiling around them.

Phoebe felt something grab her hand suddenly, like ropes wrapping tightly around her wrist inside Thalia’s vagina. Her mind was foggy from the orgasm she’d just been driven too thanks to the girls behind her fingering her ass and the one beneath her sucking her boobs, sluggishly trying to pull her hand free. But when she the ropes suddenly pulled back, her arm sinking deeper into Thalia a third of the way up. She gasped in surprise, her thoughts clearing as she felt more ropes crawl up her arm pulling her deeper. Her eyes darted up to the daughter of Zeus only to find the girl writhing on a pair of hunter mumbling incoherently under her breath. “Yes, more, yes” she seemed to be repeating, her pussy closing tightly around Phoebe’s forearm now halfway deep.

“Thalia!” Phoebe cried, her voice raspy like a whisper, trying to yank her arm free. But it just sank deeper, pulled in by something inside Thalia’s womb. The girl looked down at the dripping sex gobbling her up, briefly seeing what looks like a trio of tentacles poke out of the girls entrance to wrap around her elbow pulling it into her pussy. Phoebe panicked, thoughts of being swallowed whole by Thalia’s pussy flooding her mind conjuring images of her trapped in her belly until she drowned. “What’s happening!” She croaked pressing her other hand against her captors thigh, desperatly trying to break free.

Thalia didn’t feel anything as her stomach rose, the faint outline of a slithering mass in her flesh pressing against her uterus walls. She didn’t hear her loyal hunter calling her name, or feel her clawing at her hips as her arm was dragged deeper into her pussy, her fingers entering her womb pulled in by its current occupant. Phoebe’s hand came in contact with something inside Thalia’s womb, it’s flesh slimy and solid, scaring the girl further.

But then one of the tentacles strayed against Thalia’s spot and the demigod,s eyes snapped open as she suddenly screamed, unleashing a tidal wave of cum as she was rocked by the biggest orgasm she’d ever experienced. Phoebe was drenched as Thalia’s walls clenched and released, flooding her juices all over her face and shoulders and arm which suddenly slid free of her body. She fell backwards from the momentum, landing on a plump older woman who had passed out from pleasure. Thalia shuddered violently as she rode her orgasm to a blissful conclusion, the tentacles retreating back into her womb to return to their slumber as its host sighed in satisfaction and blissful ignorance.

Phoebe gasped frantically, her heart racing as she looked down at her arm. It was slick with cum and fluids and still attached to her shoulder, but she found bright red marks along her skin as if something had wrapped around it tightly and been dragged off. The marks felt hot like burns. Something had her for a moment.

Before she could make sense of any of it, Phoebe was pounced on by a younger hunter who plunged her tongue down the girls throat. She was unable to protest as her voice was muffled, the steamy kiss forcing all other thoughts from Phoebe’s mind returning it to the dull haze of the orgy they were a part of. Within seconds she had her arms around the younger girl and was fondling her intimately, forgetting all about the marks on her arm and the creature hiding within the belly of their pack leader.


	26. Chapter 26

It was surprisingly easy to walk through Olympus while invisible. For a pantheon of omnipotent gods none of them were very perceptive to Annabeth walking naked through their home wearing just a cap on her head, her blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a tentacle creature wrapped Aphrodite her body. She kept darting her eyes about waiting for someone to see through the invisibility spell and find her. The weaver remained silent on her back, focused on controlling Aphrodite as she led them through the marble arches into one of the many ornate buildings. It required complete focus because, unlike the oracle and demigod, a goddess was a little more resilient to being its proxy. It could feel her fighting through the fog like it was swatting a fly, sooner or later would break free. Fortunately the hard part was done and they were inside mount Olympus where it wanted to be.

“Now what?” Annabeth asked as they walked briskly through a marble hallway.

 _Now we indulge_ the weaver responded, releasing the goddess of love from its spell.

Aphrodite found herself standing in the middle of Olympus with no memory of how she got there or where she’d been previously. The last thing she could recall was being in her bedroom, a feeling like she needed to be somewhere knowing at her. But she gave up trying to place it when she found here self in desperate need to be fucked (a side effect of the weavers poison).

“Hi love” a voice called to her making her turn around. Annabeth quickly darted to the side as she found the messenger god Hermès walking towards them carrying his staff and a postman bag over his shoulder. Neither of the gods seemed to noticed her as they met in the hallway. “Nice dress” Hermès commented. “Doing anywhere nice?”

“Just the nearest bed” Aphrodite replied curtly, shocking the god by grabbing the scruff of his neck and shoving him through the nearest doorway. Usually she’d seek out Ares when she needed a booty call, but when the mood takes her she wasn’t fussy so long as there was an able bodied person nearby. Hermès was just fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time.

Annabeth peered through the doorway to see the messenger fall onto his back upon the stone floor, sadly the room he was forced into not a bedroom. But that didn’t stop the goddess from striping the dress from her figure and jumping onto the god, pulling out his erection to suck him off in a hurry. Hermès never objected, all to happy to receive a blowjob from the goddess of sex as he peeled himself rom his toga. The demigod watched transfixed for a moment and the blowjob turned to an aggressive cowgirl as Aphrodite straddled the man and bounced a juicy ass on his lap with her hands grabbing his head, kissing him forcefully as his arms wrapped around her back tightly. She never imagined those two having sex before, but it was surprisingly hot and would likely fuel many wet dreams to come.

She felt her loins get wetter between her thighs. “Should we join them?” She whispered hopefully.

_Later. Let the goddess have her reward. She will be claimed in time._

Obeying its command Annabeth pried her attention away from the steamy sex scene to explore deeper into Olympus. To her delight they found an occupied room further down the hall, opening the door to discover Hephestus’ workshop. Annabeth marveled at the incredible inventions and machinery until her gaze found the slumbering form of the smith god stretched upon a beaten up sofa. The dirty muscular large man snored through his thick grizzled beard which was singed from working in the forge, his misshapen features twitching in his sleep. He wore black leather overalls with tools still clutched in his huge palms, his big chest rising and falling with each labored breath. Annabeth stared at the man in awe. She always admired him for his incredible mind and creativity. She never thought she’d get to be in his workshop on mount Olympus.

 _You want him_ the weaver observed sensing her body’s arousal. Annabeth blushed. She never considered being attracted to the god, but she couldn’t conceal how hard her nipples had gotten while the weavers tentacles prodded them. _Then indulge,_ it told her, unraveling its limbs from her leaving her standing alone in the workshop. He looked behind her to see it camouflaging into the dim light, finding a perfect vantage point to watch from. She turned back to the sleeping god swallowing nervously. Her pussy was dripping with anticipation. She couldn’t lie to herself any longer.

 _Forgive me Percy,_ she mumbled as she crept towards the god of fire.

Hephaestus always could sleep through virtually anything, so the sensation of his overalls being undone to reveal his thick manhood as a pair of trembling hands massaged his length didn’t so much as stir him. Annabeth kept her invisibility cap on as she stroked the gods large penis, trying not to shudder at its berth in her palms. It was truly the biggest penis she’d ever seen in her whole life, truly worthy of a god. Makes one wonder why Aphrodite would ever want to turn to any other man that her own husband. And the more she stroked it the bigger it grew in between her fingers. She licked her lips, her curious mind compelled to experiment as she opened her mouth and took the thick cock into her throat. It felt grimly and rough on her tongue, tasting like she was licking soot and tar from the shaft, the smell making her gag as the cock expanded further in her mouth stimulated by her blowjob. Thoughts of what the god got up to in the nude came into her mind, along with theories the man hadn’t bathed in weeks. She choked on the massive prick, the shaft filling her throat expanding deeper within making her eyes water.

She couldn’t hold it any longer as she released the prick with a gasp, gaging from the disgusting taste. She figured that was why his wife never gave him a blow job during their marriage. But as she looked up at the man’s lap the penis stood fully erect at over twelve inches long and five inches in diameter, and still appeared to have room to grow. Despite the foul taste Annabeth needed to test further. She’d come too far not to. So, casting a nervous eye over him to check the god was still asleep, the demigoddess climbed onto the gods lap positioning her just below the erection, holding it in both her hands pumping slowly. Hephaestus mumbled in his sleep as she inched closer, her knees attempting to straddle the large man but only reaching above his thighs. Her moist pussy makes contact with the thick shaft, grinding along it feeling it’s rough texture against her. Annabeth shuddered, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, biting her bottom lip nervously. Somewhere across the room the weaver watched silently, letting her progress patiently.

A part of her hoped Hephaestus didn’t wake up, yet another part felt wrong for attempting to have sex with him while he was asleep. But she feared what would happen if she was caught, and still there was a thrill about fucking a god while invisible. To anyone who was watching, Hephaestus cock was simply moving on its own as the man snored loudly, masking her gasps and moans as she rubbed herself against him on his lap. At last she decided it was time and, placing her palms on his stomach, raised her body up over the massive length before positioning the god of fire in line with her dripping sex. She’d never attempted anything this big before so she had no idea if her body could take it. She chose to take it as slow as she could and pray it didn’t hurt too much.

When she had steeled her resolve, she took a deep breath and dropped onto Hephaestus’s thick throbbing cock.

She misjudged the slickness of her juices however, and thus his cock slid further than she’d intended stretching her pussy lips wide as she fell onto his lap. She yelped in a mix of pain and shock as she was penetrated, quickly covering her mouth with both her hands to muffle the noise. Without her arms supporting her her hips slid further down, pushing the cock even deeper stretching her insides causing her to whimper louder.

The sound made Hephaestus jolt awake , his eyes opening looking down at his body where he felt something wrapped tightly around his penis. Annabeth froze as he looked right at her, holding her breath as her skin turned pale. She didn’t know what to do now she’d been caught. However the god didn’t notice her, her body obscured by the invisibility cap she wore. All he saw was his erection pointing to the ceiling, not the naked young body it was currently sheathed inside. Too tired and lazy to investigate the alien tightness further Hephaestus closed his eyes and immediately fell back to sleep, mumbling under his breath.

Annabeth let out a tense shaky breath, partly from relief and partly from overwhelming discomfort. The gods cock felt too big inside her and she was sure it would tear her in too. But as she tried to push herself off the movement made her whimper, forcing her to settle back onto his lap and wait for her pussy to adjust to the thick shaft. She used the time taking slow controlled breaths, focusing on the huge rippling muscles at her fingertips. The god felt so strong as he stroked his chest and biceps, her stomach fluttering imagining him in action as he crafted weapons or built machines. She fantasized of his toned body flexing with each swing of his hammer while his fingers delicately crafting the tiniest of details, pondering how his delicate hands could satisfy her own tiny little body.

Before she realized it her hips were rocking up and down on his massive shaft, sliding a lot more effortlessly than before, her whimpers turning to moans. She was fucking the great smith god of Olympus, she couldn’t believe it. It was like a dream come true. “Oh yes” she whispered, shuddering from a silent orgasm leaking over the gods lap.

“Hm… you like that?” Hephaestus mumbled, reaching out and grabbing Annabeth suddenly by the hips holding her in place.

Annabeth panicked, letting go of the thick arms she was clinging onto as she stared at his large fingers wrapping around her waist. His hands were large enough to complete encircle her, and strong enough to trap her completely without any escape. She looked up at the man’s face expecting a look of surprise and anger, but found his eyes was still closed. She tilted her head curiously, hearing the faint wisps of him snoring. He was still asleep. Yet she now felt his crotch throb inside her as his hips lifting up to meet hers, pushing his dick deeper into her pussy making her gasp wordlessly.

“That’s it” the god muttered in his sleep, thrusting his cock into the invisible demigod at a gentle pace. “I knew you’d like this dick. You just had to see past the ugly mug of my face. Now let me see those tits bounce.”

 _He must think I’m Aphrodite_ she thought as she bounced on the gods lap, quietly enjoying the way he gently fucked her from below. His hands felt rough from the calluses but were very gentle with her, treating her like she was so fragile. That was good. If he fucked her any harder he might physically fuck her brains out. Unsure what to do with her hands she started playing with her breasts, massaging her floating mounds let her head fall back in satisfaction. She let the god continue to sleep fuck her, not like she could escape even if she wanted to. In the corner of the room the weaver watched, pleased with how much enjoyment it got from it, anticipating the moment when it could insert itself into the gods body and dominate the blacksmith.

“Fuck yes, take it. Take that cock you bitch” Hephaestus groaned, his hands squeezing a little tighter as his hips increased in pace, his dick pulsing inside the tight walls as the girl climaxed in a sequence of orgasms. Annabeth gripped the gods arms for support as she panted for breath, each orgasm knocking the wind out of her. She recognized the signs, Hephaestus was ready to burst. She was about to receive the gods cum. _God, I could end up pregnant to the God of Blacksmiths!_ She thought, imaging herself carrying his children. _How would she explain it to Percy?_

She had to ask these questions later as the god took her by the waist and slammed her onto his lap. “Fuck this Hera, you bitch” he hissed as he busted his nut inside the tight opening.

_Hera? His mom? What…_

Annabeth’s train of thought was derailed as her womb was filled with godly semen, the thick substance filling her body causing her belly to expand as it leaked out of her pussy. She felt a need to scream but her voice was lost as her eyes rolled into her skull, the last sensation she felt one of bliss before she fell limp on the gods cock.

When the man was done he let go of the girls waist, his arms falling to his sides as he returned to snoring loudly. She fell onto his chest sliding off his limp penis, cum coming out of her like a waterfall. Her breathing was labored, she felt bloated as her swollen belly shrunk, her pussy forcing the cum out of her. After a few minutes of recover she carefully rolled off the god and collapsed onto the floor with a thud, leaving her sitting by the sofa covered in sweat and semen. She felt exhausted and sore, taking off the cap uncaring whether she was seen anymore. The weaver drifted out of hiding to hover over her, examining her with a sense of amusement. “I think he made me pregnant” she whispered rubbing her stomach.

 _Unlikely_ the weaver whispered in her head, hooking one of its tentacles under her chin to lift her head up. It was sure this wouldn’t be necessary, but just in case it inserted one of its limps into her mouth driving the tentacle down her throat, forcing her to drink its cum as it poured into her system. Annabeth was disappointed when it was finished. It was an extra dose of poison she’d been taking all night, designed not only to make her horny and it’s puppet but to keep her from getting impregnated by any other source. Any child she could’ve bore from Hephaestus was now neutralized and she was protected for the rest of the night. How ironic for the best contraception she just had to fuck a tentacle monster.

 _Rest now_ it said, leaving her on the floor so it could indulge itself on the sleeping god itself. Annabeth didn’t have the strength to object, letting her eyelids fall shut and take a few moments of rest knowing it would need her soon enough to continue through the rest of Olympus. They both had more gods to see.


	27. Chapter 27

Piper had to avoid a lot of awkward gazes as she returned to her cabin to get changed. The scent of aorusal and sex was still thick in the sleeping quarters as her siblings woke up and walked about. Normally this was usual for the Aphrodite cabin, but her children could tell something was different here. A few commented on how it get them excited, some ducking back into bed to masturbate from the pheromones. Piper knew it was the after effects of the weaver lingering in their systems, making them horny this early in the morning. She couldn’t explain what happened because none of them remembered having sex with a tentacle monster, and she feared most of them would probably put themselves in the hopes of seeking it out again like she had. She once her shoes were on she ducked out of the cabin with her dagger, hearing from behind two of her siblings flirting with each other. She left before she could be dragged into another orgy.

She didn’t have a plan as she paced around the camp. Annabeth was missing, possibly with her mother and the weaver. They could be anywhere in the world. She tried calling her mom but wasn’t getting an answer. She was already worried. And even if she found them she had no idea what she was going to do. Her gut instinct was to stab her dagger into the tentacle monster and kill it, but it had overpowered her more than once. And it had Annabeth under its influence like its puppet, and the last thing she wanted was to hurt her best friend. She didn’t know what to do. There was no one she could turn to.

Then she had a thought. Last night, while they were having sex, Annabeth told her she wasn’t the first proxy. Rachel was. Maybe the redhead Oracle would remember something that happened to her. Last she saw her she was unconscious in the cave. But she wasn’t there when Piper woke up.

She looked around and found Clarisse emerging from her cabin, an angry glare cast towards various campers. On her way back to the cabin Piper witnessed the girl scurry back to the ares cabin with two of her brothers covering herself with a jacket, overheard them say she was found by the training dummies where she must’ve fallen asleep. She had woken up with her clothes torn apart. Piper knew the embarrassment she must be feeling.

Clarisse was also in the cave last she saw. If the weaver returned her to where she had been kidnapped, maybe Rachel had been returned to. Piper turned around and sprinted for the big house, running past a bewildered Chiron as he trotted to greet the campers.

Rachel rose out of bed groaning sleepily, her body aching. She didn’t think much of finding her body naked and missing her nightie, just like how she woke up the day before. She climbed out of bed and stumbled over to her bathroom to have a shower. She just got back out when Piper came bursting into her bedroom. “Jesus McLean. Of you wanted to see me in the shower you could’ve just asked” Rachel said drying herself off with a towel.

“Sorry, but I need to talk to you” she explained.

Rachel shrugged, indifferent as she went about her routine. She didn’t make any effort to cover herself up, though Piper was too distracted and worried to notice. “What about?”

“What do you remember about last night and the weaver?” Piper asked.

“The what?”

“The tentacle monster that attacked you and made you its…” the demigod stopped when she saw Rachel’s blank expression, realising she didn’t have a clue what she was talking about. “You don’t remember anything about last night, do you.”

“Not really. Actually I don’t remember much of yesterday at all. Must’ve been quite dull. I know I went to the cave in the morning, and then I must’ve come back because I woke up here.”

Piper looked down at her fit curvy body, commenting “did you wake up naked? And that didn’t concern you?”

“I often sleep naked. And sometimes I sleepwalk. It’s an Oracle thing. One time I filmed myself masturbating against the bedpost moaning Percy’s name, and then Annabeth’s name. I might’ve been fantasizing about a threesome. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“wait, you film yourself?” Piper asked. She looked around and found the video cameras surrounding her pointing about the room.

Rachel nodded bluntly. “Yeah, in case the oracle of Delphi decides to make an appearance in my sleep. They should’ve been filming all night.”

“Can I see them?” Piper asked. “It’s important.”

The redhead considered it as she put some clothes on, eventually agreeing to let the girl watch the tapes. “I haven’t checked them let, so let me know if you see anything interesting. Oh, and one more thing” she added, putting her hand on Pipers chest leaning in close. “Next time you want to come into my room, just knock. I’ll be happy to invite you in. It gets pretty boring up here by myself so I could use the company. And maybe so could you.” She quickly pecked Piper on the lips before stepping back and exiting the room, leaving Piper blushing.

She took one of the video cameras and flipped open the view screen, taking a seat under the tree that marked the border to the camp where the Golden Fleece hung to press play. She knew she could get the most privacy up on half-blood hill to investigate the footage. She was greeted by an image of Rachel staring back at her as she started the recording. The time code revealed it had been recording since two nights ago. “That was the night I went to have a shower and woke up outside naked” Piper mumbled. She let the video play watching the red haired girl change into her nightie and climb into bed. Piper had to admit she looked pretty hot. And a part of her had gotten excited about seeing her nude earlier. Maybe she could take her up of the offer of a nightcap sometime. Jason was away visiting camp Jupiter and they’d agreed their relationship wasn’t exclusive. She loved the son of Jupiter dearly, but being the daughter of Aphrodite had its problems. Sex being one of them. They talked it over one night and agreed to an open relationship on a trial basis. Until last night when she was forced to sleep with the Stroll Brothers and her exhausting liaison with Annabeth she’d been able to control her sexual urges (not counting the few group parties her siblings threw late in their cabin).

She pushed thoughts of future endeavors with other people aside and focused on the video. She saw Rachel settle into bed until suddenly climbing back out and walking to the window. Something must’ve disturbed her. Piper got a sick feeling in her gut, her worries confirmed when the young woman was shoved back into the bedroom as a massive fleshy monster with multiple tentacle arms attacked her. Piper got a good look at the creature as it’s limps wrapped around higher oracle, forcing one of its cocks down her gullet. There was no sound coming from the camera but Piper imagined the girl was trying to scream.

“So that’s when it got her” she whispered, continuing to watch as the monster suddenly let go of its victim. She saw Rachel’s demeanor change as she reclined onto the bed, letting the creature tear her nightie off so it could fuck her pussy. Piper recalled her own experiences with the beast. Something in its cum makes them horny and less resilient. The first time it attacked Piper it raped her arse and it hurt like hell until it came inside her. Then she was practically begging for it. It must’ve learnt from that attack, force feeding Rachel the cum first before raping her.

The video continued and Piper felt sick for watching it. But she needed to see the rest in order to learn everything she could. But so far none of this helped with finding Annabeth. But then Rachel’s eyes flew open as green mist spilled from her mouth, her gaze glowing brightly. Even the monster stopped abruptly. “The oracle spoke a prophecy?” Piper said in shock. The oracle only usually spoke prophecies to heroes. Did this monster get one? She wished she could hear the audio but couldn’t find anywhere to plug the camera into. As quickly as the oracle started speaking it was over and rachel slumped onto the bed. A few moments later the weaver slid one of its arms back into her mouth and injected more of its cum. This time Rachel stood up like she was in a trance, obeying silent commands from the creature before climbing out of the window in the nude with the weaver following her.

“That must’ve been when it took control” Piper whispered. Whatever it did to Rachel it must’ve done to Annabeth. She pressed a button on the viewport and the footage moved faster. She fast forwarded the footage until Rachel returned and climbed back into bed. No sign of the creature. She kept going, skimming past the part where the oracle woke up, got changed and left the room. It was morning in the video and Piper knew exactly where Rachel was by then. She kept going, the room silent until late at night. “Come on, that can’t be it” Piper muttered. “You must’ve come back to your room. Unless you stayed at the cave all day. That was the last anyone saw you. Not that I was paying attention, I had to get my clothes back.” The girl shuddered at the disappointing memory of that evening.

The footage came to life a few hours before morning when the weaver came into view. Piper hit play and witnessed a naked Annabeth carrying and unconscious Rachel in her arms. _This must’ve been after I saw her in the cave. After I blacked out._ She looked closer as her best friend carefully laid the redhead on the mattress and covered her up. She seemed uncomfortable, nervous and edgy, her eyes darting all over the naked oracle. Piper recognized those ticks, sexual frustration. Annabeth was horny and desperate. To her horror the blonde girl suddenly turned to the weaver, speaking quietly, begging. Piper watched as the tentacle creature coiled its arms around her limb, hoisting her into the air, and plunged into her holes roughly. She tried to look away from her best friend succumbing to that monsters will, averting her eyes unable to stomach it. “Oh Annie, what have you done” she whispered.

“Excuse me” a voice said startling the young woman. Piper leapt to her feet scrambling to hide the camera, looking up to see a young man standing atop the hill looking down at her. He had a pendant around his neck with a Norse rune upon it, his features reminding her a lot of Annabeth. Behind him two girls backed him up, one wearing a headscarf and the other showcasing green hair. Piper had never seen these people before but something about them told her they weren’t ordinary mortals.

“I’m sorry to startle you” the boy said raising his hands calmly. “I came looking for my cousin.”

“I’m sorry?” Piper asked bewildered. Only demigod knew to come here or that this place existed. “How did you find this place?”

“Annabeth told me about it, in case I needed her help with an emergency” he explained. He went to offer his hand but the protective field stopped him. In fact it reacted oddly like it wasn’t sure whether to admit him. It confused Piper and she instinctively moved for her dagger. “It’s okay. I’m a friend. My name is Magnus Chase, and I really need your help.”

“You help with what?” Piper asked suspiciously.

“Our dad” one of the girls behind Magnus explained.


	28. Chapter 28

Hestia was on a walk through the halls when she overheard a commotion from one of the side rooms. Normally she would just ignore it and move on, but this time it peaked her interest because it was Artemis’ voice coming from the room. The hunter goddess usually stays outside mount Olympus so she’s not frequent around the halls. And more importantly, the noises she was making appeared on a more…intimate nature. Hestia cautiously approached the door and peered around the corner, spying into the bedroom where she found the virgin goddess inside.

Or should she say _former virgin_ as Hestia discovered the dark haired young goddess completely naked, except for her archery bracelet’s and Greek Sandles fastened up to her knee, screaming in ecstasy as two thick cocks rammed into both of her holes from above, her body suspended above the matress tilted head down as a huge tentacle creature held her body in its eight arms. The goddess of the hearth gasped in shock as she witnessed the insane sight before her. Even more shocking was the expression of bliss on the young girls face as she was fucked mercilessly upside down, her small breasts rolling on her sweaty chest with each movement. But the most shock was when Hestia heard another voice coming from the other side of the room, looking over to see her twin brother Apollo slumped against a wall with his cock out staring at his sister, moaning in satisfaction as his hand reached down around his massive erection.

The young goddess in her brown dress covered her mouth so the occupants couldn’t hear her cry out in alarm. It was deprived what she was seeing, but strangely not the most perverted. For Christ sake, Zeus and Hera were technically her brother and sister and they got married and had children together. Nearly every god has fucked each other at one point or another. Hestia herself liked to fool around with Hephestus (without penetration mind you) and watch others from the shadows. But Artemis and Apollo, they were the only no go couple she knew off. They made a silent pact never ever to fool around with each other. Apollo likes to make jokes of course, but at the end of the day he’d never consider…this.

_So what the hell am I seeing?_

The better question was what _wasn’t_ she seeing.

If she had passed by a few minutes earlier she might’ve witnessed the moment Artemis was abducted out of the walkway and dragged into the bedroom as invisible arms wrapped around her wrists to keep her from struggling as she was forced up against the wall. She immediately cried out only for a tendril to wrap around her neck choking her into silence. She tried to get a glimpse of her attacker but couldn’t. “Don’t fight it” a voice whispered in her ear as she was pressed face first against the stone surface. She looked over her shoulder but couldn’t find the source of the female voice. Instead she got a glimpse of the large creature whose arms were looping around her body and throat, two of them snaking up her top into her chest to molest her small breasts. She fought against its grasp but its tentacles were tight, the one around her neck squeezing tighter to remind her to stay quiet cutting off her airway. All the while an invisible pair of hands undid her pants before yanking them down her thighs exposing her virgin womanhood and firm backside to the creature.

For the first time the moon goddess felt afraid.

The weaver could’ve injected its poison into the gods system so she’d be more susceptible, but it had its eye on this one since it got up here and felt the need to break her in. So it wasn’t gentle when it shoved its thick cock into her arsehole penetrating her hard, crushing her windpipe to silence her screams. Her godly body adjusted quickly as the monster thrusted into her tight anus. Artemis resisted as much as she could, trying to call for help while tentacles tightened around her, but the creature was somehow stronger than her leaving the goddess helpless as she was violated. Meanwhile something invisible carefully opened her virgin pussy lips and began licking at them softly, a wet tongue running between her thighs stealing the first taste anybody has ever taken of her sex. “Oh chaos!” Artemis managed to squeak, her voice strangled and weak, as she felt that tongue push into her sex to penetrate her while a pair of moist lips suctioned around her entrance. With her assaulted from both directions the goddess’ hips rocked back and forth as she was fucked against her will, her hands turning blue from the lost of circulation thanks to her restraints.

After a while the abuse started to feel good, and Artemis hated herself for starting to enjoy it. If this was sex then she didn’t want anything to do with it. Not until she felt the cock in her ass ejaculate deep into her colon. Then suddenly her mind went fuzzy and she experienced something she’d never felt before. An orgasm. The climax sent her body and mind into a tail spin as she lost all feeling in her legs as they turned to jelly. Both the creature and her invisible assailant let go and watched as she collapsed to her knees panting against the wall, white cum spilling from her bottom.

It was at that moment her brother walked in and found his twin sister slumped against the wall with a tentacle monster hovering over her. He was distracted by his phone which he was using to tweet some hashtag or another, but once he saw his sister out the corner of his eye he shifted priorities quickly, his phone turning into a bow. The weaver was fast however, two of its tentacles whipping out to grab him and subdue him; one wrapping around his neck and the other thrusting down his throat immediately injecting its cum into his stomach. Apollo’s gaze became cloudy and soon he was sucking on the coke in his mouth willingly.

The weaver was content to let the god suck it’s cock while it’s other victim recovered, waiting for the dark haired girl to get her breath back and return to her feet. She was helped by an invisible force who guided her around so she had her back to the wall, her unsteady gaze falling on her brother as few feet away. Seeing him suckle on the tentacle like a newborn embarrassed her, but not as much as how hot she suddenly felt. Her body was aching in desperate need for something she was unfamiliar with. She sensed a presence beside her and felt a pair of hands brush over her skin, the touch making her shiver as her pussy leaked fluids. She tried to find the person but they were still obscured from her sight, the only evidence being the sensation of their hands against her breasts and the lips meeting her mouth to kiss her. A kiss she was willing to indulge in. It’s poison was working, enthralling the virgin goddess.

Apollo too was enthralled, his crotch tenting outwards as he witnessed Artemis undressing against the wall while she made out with the invisible presence, her naked body on display for the horny god of music. The man was so horny the sight of his own sister got him excited, slacking his jaw so the cock could push further down his throat. After a few moments Artemis was left alone half naked by the wall, the invisible figure abandoning her to keep her brother busy on the weavers orders. The creature came down the gods throat again to keep him sedated, letting go as a new pair of hands unbuckled his trousers and pulled out his cock. Minutes later Apollo was moaning to the invisible blowjob, his cock dancing to the unseen tongue and mouth pleasuring it, while the monster turned its attention back to the goddess. “Be gentle with me” she whimpered as it cooled its tentacles around her, the desperate plea in her quiet voice seemingly unheard as she yanked off her feet and flipped upside down. The weaver had no intention of being gentle.

That was when Hestia came to investigate, after hearing the pleasurable moans of both the siblings as they were fucked. Artemis’ hair fell around her face as she hung in the weavers tentacles stuffed in both holes, her breasts fondled and squeezed twisting her erect nipples making the young girl scream. She no longer felt the discomfort of losing her virginity, accepting she was no longer a virgin goddess. She still hated these cocks inside her, but vowed to pay her hunters a visit the next chance she got. Meanwhile her brother groaned as he felt a skilled mouth deep throat his penis, his hand finding the shape of a head bobbing against his crotch, encouraging the invisible figure to suck faster.

The young demigod hidden by the invisibility cap heard a noise from the doorway, her cloudy grey eyes glancing over her shoulder to see the small goddess staring at the strange sight before her. She hurried Apollo along, rolling his balls in her fingers whil slipping a digit up his anus to make the god cum prematurely, his seed spilling into her throat where she quickly swallowed it. The man looked down to see his white cum drip down the inside of the invisible shape, promising to return the favor when he finds out who was responsible. Slumping against the wall, Annabeth let his cock slip from her mouth and check on Artemis, a devilish suggestion whispered in her mind by her master, softly whispering in the archers ear “you can fuck your sister better than that creature can’t you?”

Apollo was too woozy from the sex and the poison driving him horny to comment on the suggestion, allowing it to fester in his drugged mind as his eyes fell on the sexy naked frame rocking inside the mass of tentacles.

Hestia started to back away from the door, deciding she needed to leave before she was discovered. “Incredible isn’t it?” A voice asked her as an invisible hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her scream as she felt a body pressed against her back wrapping another arm around her waist. She froze in its grasp as the female voice whispered “stay, and we can watch together.” A part of the young goddess told her to fight the attacker off and run, but her perverted and curious side compelled her to watch further as the figure hugged her tightly. She felt a pair of boobs pressed into her back, her breath on her neck, and the goddess of the hearth felt her own sex begin to drip as her brown eyes followed the horny goddess of the hunt as she was dropped onto the bed.

Artemis lay on her bed breathing heavily staring at the ceiling, the tentacles leaving her after depositing two fresh loads in her body. Her first cream pie, the cum dripping from her pussy and ass, her hips quivering. She felt strange, a buzz over her senses, her body hot and aching. She felt violated yet blissful, a despite to do it all again. She pushed herself to her elbows to examine her abused pussy, the clit red and sensitive just like her nipples. She felt empty without a cock inside her all of a sudden. But then she saw her brother rising to his feet and stumbling to the bed, his dick hanging out and his chest exposed. For the first time she understood why girls pawned over the blonde haired god, as arrogant as he acted. They locked eyes with each other as he fell against the bed right between her thighs, his erection brushing her entrance. They both shuddered. Off to the side the weaver floated in the shadows watching, same as two pairs of female eyes from the door.

Apollo stared down at his hot sister, resisting the urge to fall onto the sexy naked body on display before him. He knew he shouldn’t be looking at her like this, but it was one irresistible body sitting before him. Equally Artemis felt repulsed at the thoughts she was having towards his massive hard on, her brain like a teenage schoolgirl seeing a dick for the first time. They both knew they shouldn’t do this, and wouldn’t do it.

Shame then that the weaver had injected the proxy poison into their system when it fucked them both to nudge them in the right direction. Before either of the gods realized what they were doing, Apollo was balls deep in Artemis cunt while locking lips with the raven haired goddess.

“Now that’s hot” Annabeth whispered as Hestia gasped into her palm, both of them watching the twins have sex with each other on the bed. It was incredible sexy how they folded into each other, Artemis legs hooking around his arse to pulling him deeper while his muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders, moans escaping between the sloppy kisses they shared. Annabeth felt Hestia trembled in her grasp, her body temperature rising as she whimpered in her hand. She knew the young goddess was getting turned on, reaching under the girls brown dress to check for herself to confirm it.

Hestia yelped as the girls fingers probed her sex, but she didn’t push her away. Instead she sighed and rubbed against them, licking the invisible hand inviting her to suck on her fingers. She’d always wanted a female sex partner. She reached back with her hands to feel around the naked body holding her, dislodging the cap from Annabeth’s head long enough for her figure to flicker into view. The blonde took the hat off and planted a dominant kiss on the goddess, pulling her away from the door so they could make love in the corridor.

Hestia’s back slammed against the wall as she made out with the naked demigod, her cheeks flushing red as her dress was pulled up so her lovers hands could pleasure her young pussy. Annabeth proved more than capable of making the maiden goddess feel sexy and hot, sliding a finger inside her entrance while her tongue entwined with Hestia’s swallowing her moans. The goddess wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, alternating nervously between running through the girls pony tail or fondling her breasts. They felt large and round in her palms, not like her flat chest safely hidden within the brown fabric. But that didn’t stop her nipples from standing erect as she experienced her first orgasm, her juices flowing into Annabeth’s hand. “Oh chaos” she whimpered, gasping for air as the girl moved lower, a second finger slipping alongside the first while her dress was pulled down one of her shoulders so a pair of warm lips could suck on a sensitive nipple. Hestia felt her whole world turn upside down, her eyes darting both ways along the corridor wondering if someone would see them. Annabeth pressed her thumb against her swollen clit and thought thought quickly evaporated into excitement.

“Oh fuck, this feels so good” Apollo grunted as his cock thrust into his sisters cunt.

Artemis winced as his dick burrowed deep into her body, the tip costing in on her cervix. “We really…shouldn’t.. be doing…this” she panted between moans and whimpers, his large penis stretching her tight entrance. She wasn’t enjoying the sensation of having sex with her twin brother as much as he was, only the effects of the weavers poison compelling her to follow through with this.

Normally Apollo would agree with her, but the way her walls clenched around his shaft was just too perfect to ignore. This might be the best sex he’d ever had, and he’d slept with a lot of people over the centuries. “I feel like this needs to be recorded” he said blissfully. “A hiku maybe. _There were two twins of luck, who finally decided to…_ ”

“Apollo!” She interrupted, grabbing his blonde hair in her fist. “Stop talking!” She hissed, yanking his face down to silence his annoying voice with a kiss. She’d rather make out with her own brother than listen to him serenade what they were doing.

The weaver watched as the god siblings fucked each other wildly, their hips rocking rapidly upon the bed, arms and legs wrapping around their sexy bodies. The monster was impressed, especially with the virgin who was still clearly resisting the whole affair. The blonde god on the other hand practically leapt into her cunt to penetrate her. It was all rather amusing. But it grew bored of watching, drifting closer to coil its tentacles around them once more. Artemis shivered as she felt two arms slither up her legs as they hooked behind Apollo’s arse, moving like snakes as their circled under her knees and down her thighs pulling the creature closer. Apollo sensed the creatures presence as it wrapped around his thighs and waist, using his movements to crawl close while assisting in his ministrations. He knew what was coming when he felt the tip of a cock brush the underside of his balls, arching his back as he was penetrated up the ass. Oh it felt good to have a cock inside him again.

Artemis soon found herself receiving the same treatment, his hips pulled up sheathing her brother to the hilt so a thick tentacle could insert itself into her anus once more. She screamed as she was double penetrated by two cocks, her cries falling on deaf ears as she was fucked by two different lovers now. Apollo enjoyed the experience immensely, letting the force of the tentacle drive his hips forward to fuck his sister like a piston. He could stay still and let the two of them do all the work for him. He got such a buzz stated to sing, his melody filling the room until a tentacle looped around and stuffed into his mouth.

“Thank you” Artemis whispered, seeing the sun god forced to suck cock above her. Anything to stop him from speaking or singing. She looked up to see another tentacle hovering above her face, quickly taking a deep breath before it plunged down her throat. Her eyes watered as it pushed as deep as it could, filling her body with three cocks which thrust into her at uneven intervals. Her fists clenched and her nails dug into Apollo’s skin, drawing gold anchor as he groaned around the cock deepthroating him, his own body rocking from the cock spearing his backside. The weaver fucked them both as they were forced to check each other, gaining immense satisfaction in the multiple holes it was exploiting, listening to their muffled sounds of pleasure and pain.

Hestia could hear the pair of them from the hallway while Annabeth knelt onto the floor in front of her, lifting one of her legs over her shoulder so the demigod could gain access to her dripping pussy.the girls cloudy grey eyes looked up at the panting goddess briefly before her head ducked under her dress to disappear between her thighs, her tongue reaching out to taste her. Hestia yelped as a pair of warm lips latched onto her alongside a pair of fingers pumping in her cunt, her head falling against the wall moaning loudly, reaching down to grab the girls blonde hair and hold on tightly. The pleasure was so intense she found herself caught in an endless cycle of climax, gushing into the girls mouth as she lapped up her godly juices continuing to pleasure her. Her cum tasted like almonds, sweet and welcoming like a homestead. All the while Hestia quivered against the wall held up on one leg with the sexy demigod between her thighs.

Inside the bedroom the twins were approaching mutual climax themselves, the tentacles pumping in their holes moving faster and harder until they were a blur. Artemis choked on the berth in her throat while Apollo was pushed deeper into her womb by the creature with each thrust, his cock breaching her cervix making her wail. He ass was sore from the brutal pounding and he was almost comatose, but he was able to stay conscious until the very end where both gods erupted into orgasm. The weaver followed suit alongside them so they all came together, multiple cocks spraying cum onto or inside the half naked archers upon the mattress.

Artemis blacked out instantaneously as tentacles filled her mouth and ass, it’s cum spilling from her holes and out of her nose as she choked on it. The two wrapped around her legs ejaculated onto her heaving chest painting her boobs and face white, the stuff soaking into her raven hair as her eyelids fluttered shut. Above her Apollo’s eyeballs rolled backwards into his skull as he too was pumped full of cum, swallowing mouthfuls to line his stomach while more was fed through his anus leaking down his thighs. Two tentacle cocks sprayed his back with cum showering him and his sister as he teased, his rock hard cock crushed by Artemis’ tight walls as she came around him, leaving no option but for his own godly cum to cum inside her virgin body shooting directly into her womb. He gave no thought to impregnating his sister, his last functional thought just the blissful feeling of escasty before he collapsed atop her unconcious body. The weaver pulled its limbs free of the limp figures laying on the matress, leaving the two of them passed out in twined with one another as cum leaked out of their mouths and bums and pussy. They looked like a hot mess and would surly feel like it when they woke up.

Outside Hestia was met with her own mind blowing orgasm, her fingers digging into Annabeth’s scalp as her walls clenched around her fingers. Annabeth whispered for her to cum one last time, daring her to scream and wake up all of Olympus. Hestia tried to cover her mouth but she need her her hands to steady herself, her small body shaking violently as she climaxed, her wail piercing the corridor leaving her a whimpering wreck. The demigod caught her by the waist before she could fall to her knees, keeping her upright so she could share a delightful kiss with the trembling goddess. Hestia melted into her embrace, unable to resist as the stronger demigod assisted her in walking back into the bedroom where the sleeping archers were hidden.

Annabeth enjoyed having her private moment with the goddess of the hearth. But now her master was waiting as she lifted the brown dress from her small frame, offering the goddess to the tentacle creature waiting patiently for its next conquest. Hestia opened her eyes to the sensation of several arms wrapping around her body, sighing in compliance as they penetrated her tiny frame and had their way with her.

The daughter of Athena dashed out to retrieved her invisibility cap from the hallway before quietly closing the door to the bedroom, giving the three of them some much needed privacy.


	29. Chapter 29

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

Piper was still standing under the tree on half blood hill as the three newcomers stood just outside the protective bubble looking back at her. They couldn’t cross beyond the border because they weren’t of Olympian descent like the campers could. But they weren’t completely mortal either. In truth they belonged to a deferent pantheon altogether.

“My name is Magnus Chase” the young man explained. He gestured to his companions, a girl with a headscarf and the other with green hair, “this is Sam and Alex. We’re from Boston. We’re looking for Annabeth.”

“How do you know Annabeth?” Piper asked suspiciously. She still couldn’t understand how they could see her or how they found this place. The mist did a pretty good job of hiding the camp from intruders outside their pantheon, including mortals and most monsters.

Percy came walking up the hill after overhearing a commotion up here, looking up to find their visitors. “Oh hey Magnus” he said waving in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“You know him?” Piper asked.

He shrugged. “We met. He’s Annabeth’s cousin from Boston.”

“I’m also the son of Frey, the Asgardian god of summer. Percy and Annabeth helped save the world once.”

“It was a whole thing” Percy said.

Piper crossed her arms. “Asgard? Wait, you’re supposed to be demigods? How come I’ve never heard of you guys?”

“I don’t know” Magnus shrugged. “I guess we don’t mingle much at social events.”

“You know other pantheons exist” Percy reminded her. “Technically camp Jupiter is a separate branch. The then there are those guys out west with ties to Egypt. It’s confusing but a thing.”

“Why didn’t Annabeth tell me about her cousin?” Piper asked him.

“Because I’m her boyfriend?” He offered. Piper gave him a disapproving look so he backed off. “So what brought you here mate?” He asked Magnus cheerfully.

“I need to find Annabeth” he explained. “Things are going back and we think you guys might be in trouble.”

“We’re all in trouble” Sam interrupted him. “We’ve been having to fight our way here all day, battling monsters almost every step…”

 _Definitely demigods then_ , Piper chuckled.

“I got this” Magnus whispered to his companion, but she pushed by impatiently.

“We believe an asgardian creature has been set loose on your pantheon, one that has the power to enslave the whole city and maybe even your own gods.”

“So I need to talk to Annabeth. Magnus insisted.

Piper stepped forward in concern. “Wait, what creature? And what do you mean enslave?”

“We’re not sure exactly” Sam told her. “But it’s an old spell that’s said to be able to dominate the will of all it claims, to raise an army that would rival any kingdom. This thing is so old even Odin has forgotten about it.”

“Well, Annabeth isn’t here right now” Percy told them. “And we’ve kind of got a situation of our own.”

“What kind of situation?” The one called Alex asked.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure” Percy said looking at Piper, who was deep in thought. “But apparently we have a monster on the loose that rapes people in their sleep before wiping their memory.”

The three of them all stared, their eyes widening in shock. “What? Seriously?” Magnus asked.

“It’s true, but I’m the only one who remembers” Piper explained. “I’m a child of Aphrodite so anything to do with sex is unfortunately my thing.” She then narrowed her eyes at the three of them, asking quietly “this creature you’re talking about…how would it enslave an army?”

The looked at each other awkwardly, before Sam stepped forward and replied “we don’t know for sure, but one of the translations to the text we were shown claimed it was through mind bending proxies which were created through…fornication. So…”

“It rapes its victims and dominates its mind” Piper finished turning pale. “The weaver… it has Annabeth!”

Magnus’s back went up as he stepped forward. He recognized the word she used, just as the others. “You’ve seen the Weaver? It was here?” He asked her. “It’s enslaved Annabeth?”

“Where is it now?” Alex demanded.

Piper felt sick and afraid and determined all of a sudden. “I don’t know” she told them, her face hardening. “But I think it’s time you explained everything you know!”

***

After inviting the three Norse demigods across the border they reconvened in the big house. Chiron was out doing the rounds so they had the place to themselves. Piper sat at the head of the table with Percy beside her as Magnus, Alex and Sam took their places at the other end. “So what is this thing?” Piper asked crossing her arms.

Magnus planted his palms on the table before beginning. “I’m not an expert. In fact we didn’t even know this existed until Sam got a warning from Odin. Well, if you call a weird dream a warning.”

“Gods talking to us in dreams” Percy mumbled. “yeah it’s a demigod thing. You get used to it.”

“Anyway” Sam continued, “according to Odin there was once an asgardian weapon that was created a long time ago meant to be used to take over opposing nations by enslaving its soldiers, a creature engineered by elves and dwarves working together. But something went wrong and it mutated out of their control and became known as the weaver. It turned on the elves and then used them to infiltrate Asgard. Fortunately hiemdell saw it coming and was able to mobilize a defense and destroy it. The means of its creation were destroyed soon after so it could never be made again.”

“So how does this help us?” Percy asked.

“How did it mutate?” Piper asked in turn.

Alex took over explaining “apparently it was infected by a witches lust potion that made it sex mad. It drew tentacles and enslanved its victims through sexual intercourse. It sounds stupid though so I don’t think that parts true.”

“Really? Cause it sounds like our monster to a tee” Piper replied. “So if this thing and all knowledge of its creation was destroyed, how is it here now?”

“Because of our dad” Sam grumbled. “Loki.”

“Your dad as in…”

“Mine and Alex.”

“Mom” Alex corrected. “Loki was my mom.”

“How does that..?” Percy began to ask until they explained Loki was a shapeshifter, so gender fluidity was simple to him. Something Alex inherited since.

“He got out of his prison a while ago and tried to trigger ragnorok, until we stopped him. At some point since we think he got a hold of one of your gods to recreate the monster hoping it could raise an army to destroy Asgard.”

“Why us?” Piper asked.

“After sea boy over there and his girlfriend helped us it put your pantheon in Loki’s sights. He probably wants to kill two birds with one stone. Or he just wants payback for what happened.”

“The weaver can be created by a Norse god, but it needed the lust factor that mutated it to become what it is” Sam told them. “So the assumption is one of your gods must’ve factored into that part. We just don’t know…”

“Crap” Piper sighed rubbing her eyes. “I knew I felt my mom behind this.” She had her theories after remembering her first encounter with the weaver. A sex demon with tentacles, Her moms aura and fingerprints were all over it. “So my mom teamed up with your dad to create a tentacle monster to turn camp halfblood into an army. Of course they did.”

“Actually it’s more Likely Loki malupulated your mom into working with him” Sam suggested. “Gods aren’t known to work well together. And he is a trickster god.”

“But why would Aphrodite make something like this anyway?” Percy asked curiously.

“She was bored?” Piper shrugged. “Thought it’d be funny. Wanted to see a bunch of us get raped so she had something to wank to up in Olympus. I wouldn’t put anything past her.”

“It’s better than my theory” Alex muttered. “The recreation process suggests it could’ve been spawned by the pair after they fucked one another.”

 _Mom could’ve fucked Loki and given birth to the weaver?_ “Ew, no!” Piper immediately cringed. She didn’t want to be related to that monster in anyway.

“That’s all we know” Magnus finished. “So we need to find it! And Annabeth.”

“Well like I said before” Percy shrugged. “Last thing I remember was Annabeth was in bed with me and Aphrodite.”

The three Norse demigods stared at the two of them while Piper hide her embarrassed red face. But after a few moments she suddenly looked up with wide eyes. “Oh no! Guys, does it have to be demigods the weaver can enslave?”

They all looked at one another and shrugged. “Not really. They could take control of dwarves, elves, mortals, giants, maybe even gods themselves.” The light bulbs went off and Magnus suddenly went very pale. “Oh, you think…”

“If the weaver has Annabeth and my mom, they could sneak up to mount Olympus” Piper nodded. “If they get there…every Greek deity could become its prey.”

“Loki would have an army of gods to send at Asgard” Sam squeaked, the realist ion of the scope of the danger falling over the entire room.


	30. Chapter 30

Annabeth walked in a daze with the weaver wrapped around her body, her invisibility cap obscuring them from view. Her body was aching from the level of sex she’d gone through in the last few hours. How many gods had she slept with now? Six? Seven? How many more are to come? She was in no position to ask as the creature on her back directed her through the hallways of Olympus towards the next bedroom. She stepped quietly into an organized space that was a blend of an office with an library and a ball pen. Somehow she could tell from a glance this was a her mother’s room.

“Wait” she whispered freezing halfway towards the bed, seeing the shape of the goddess under the covers in a blue nightgown, her hair framing her sharp features. “I can’t do this” she told her master. She’d cheated on Percy all day with multiple gods already, and now she was supposed to fuck her own mom. Even for the Greeks that was pushing the limit. The idea itself made her feel sick.

 _You will_ the weaver commanded, forcing her feet to carry her forward numbing her mind making the demigod more compliant. Annabeth was left with little control of her body as she watched from behind foggy grey eyes as her invisible figure crawled into the bed next to the sleeping goddess.

Athena stirred as she felt a presence creep under the covers towards her, goosebumps on her arms as fingers brushed over her skin towards her large breasts. If the woman wasn’t such a heavy sleeper she might’ve woken up by now. But instead her daughter was able to shift into place beside the tall woman, her hands wrapping around her body to take hold of her breasts. As they held her two tentacles slithered from her wrists to grope the goddess as more explored her body, sneaking under her nightgown to find more flesh. Athena moaned in her sleep as Annabeth’s lips kissed the back of her neck, spooning her mom letting her body come flush with hers. The goddess opened her eyes and looked behind her, finding no one molesting her.

But this one wasn’t as dump as the others. She gave her daughter that cap after all. “Annabeth!” She yelped, jumping up in bed to rip the hat from the girls head, her blonde hair falling out of its ponytail over her face in shock. “What is the meaning of this..?” She demanded, but the demigod suddenly shoved her back to the bed and kissed her hard.

Athena tried to push her back on protest, but she found her wrists suddenly bound by tentacles trapping her to the mattress. She looked up again and realized her daughter wasn’t the only thing in bed with her. “I’m sorry mom” Annabeth apologized when’s he broke away, only for thick cock to rush in and gag the goddess before she could raise and alarm. Athena screamed as the cock forced its way down her throat until it was deep enough to pump its cum directly into her stomach. Her fiery grey eyes misted over just like her daughters and she was overcome with an unfamiliar sensation of lust and hormones. Moments later she stopped struggling, sucking on the cock in her mouth while her daughter sank down between her legs to get the first taste of her untapped pussy.

It was strange being in between her mothers legs, but she tasted so amazing and addictive she could stop herself from lapping up her pussy. She tried not to think about the fact this was her mom, imagining it as anybody else. _Think of Percy… with a pussy? Okay, that’s still weird. Maybe just pretend it’s Piper again. She was pretty incredible when we fucked last night. Maybe they should have a threesome sometime? Hell, when Jason comes back they could make it a four way. What am I doing? Am I fantasizing about sleeping around or having orgies? This creature must’ve be messing with my head._

 _I’m in your head_ , the weaver reminded her. _Now feast on the goddess. Prepare her for what comes next._

Annabeth obediently munched on the soaking delicious cunt in front of her, nuzzling between those thighs feeling them quiver with each moan. Athena writhed upon the bed as her daughter pleasured her, still sucking the cock in her mouth greedily. She couldn’t believe how amazing this felt, wishing she’d discovered the joy of sex sooner. If only pride hadn’t blinded her.

The goddess came into Annabeth’s mouth a minute later, the virgin overwhelmed with excitement as the cock pulled out of her with a pop. “Oh yes!” The goddess cooed as Annabeth licked the wet entrance clean, drinking up the addictive nectar before rising to her knees above the older woman. The demigod looked down at her stunning beauty, the nightgown pulled down below her large breasts while her snatch was exposed to her. Annabeth thought she was incredibly attractive. _That’s still my mom_ , her brain scolded her while the weaver slithered around her naked body, squeezing her own plump breasts teasing her erect nipples, coiling around her waist tightly. Two tentacles continued to hold Athena’s wrists down but she wasn’t in a hurry to put up a fight. In fact she spread her legs wider, inviting the girl to gaze upon her womanhood. Annabeth blushed bright red at how turned on she had become, the weaver shifting around her making the girl squeak reluctantly. The final two tentacles snaked out from between her legs, pressing up against her clit as they wrapped around each other, forming a thick long piercing rod throbbing in front of her. Annabeth looked down at her makeshift cock and trembled, imagining it forcing its way inside her small body.

Athena looked up at the thick new cock before her, her skin quivering with anticipation as her juices flowed freely from her pussy. “Oh chaos!” She gasped, her eyes locking with Annabeth’s as they shared an uneasy glance. The cock moved on its own, pointing down to her waiting entrance, the weaver whispering its instructions to the demigod. Swallowing nervously, Annabeth reached out and took hold of Athena’s knees, opening her thighs as far as they could as her hips carried the cock closer to its intended target. “I never thought this is how it would happen” Athena said shaking, staring at the rod preparing to penetrate her. “I never thought I would lose my maiden hood to my own daughter. I’m glad I will though..” she smiled as Annabeth took her by the waist and pushed the cock into her tight sex.

Annabeth could feel the sensation of the goddess squeezing around the tentacle cock as the weaver shared the feeling with her, meaning in essence Annabeth was now sliding slowly into her mother’s vagina and making her moan wildly. When she got halfway in Athena was whimpering as she was stretched further than she’d ever experienced, her maiden hood evaporating between them. Annabeth came to a stop when the echos of the Weavers pleasure overwhelmed her, her breathing labored and ragged, but the goddess wrapped her legs around her begging for more, pulling the girls hips closer drawing the cock further inside until it was sheathed completely. Athena screamed, climaxed abruptly around the cock bulging from her belly, her thighs crushing the demigod as she slumped forward to steady herself, her hands falling onto her mother’s breasts. She looked down at where their hips were joined, disbelief in her expression.

 _Fuck her_ her master ordered, compelling her hips to begin rocking against the goddess, forcing the daughter to have sex with her mother, much to her delight. After a few thrusts Annabeth’s logical brain shut down and let the pleasure take over, her palms massaging Athena’s tits as she arched her back into the motions. Athena screamed in pleasure lifting her hips up to greet the girls crotch, the cock pumping inside her rhythmically driving the goddess crazy. The weaver let go of her wrists so they could wrap around her thighs, helping the lovers move continuously as they fucked, leaving the woman to reach up and play with her daughters boobs and fiddle with her delicate nipples making the girl squeak and tremble. After a few minutes of chest play Annabeth experienced a micro orgasm, her body falling on top of her mother to be enveloped in her arms while their lips interlocked into a steamy kiss, their hips continuing to smack together.

There was a loud thud as somebody suddenly barged into the bedroom. The two lovers froze in shock as they looked over the demigod’s shoulder and found the god Poseidon standing in the doorway. The weaver took no notice of the intruder as it continued to thrust into Athena’s pussy, prompting Annabeth to cover her mother’s mouth before she made a noise hoping the dark interior would disguise them. Fortunately for them, the sea god was insanely drunk.

“I’ve been looking for you” the tall dark haired man said, slurring his words as he stepped out of the hallway into the dark bedroom. He’d been drinking with Dionysius and might’ve over done it. “I have some *hic* things to say.”

Annabeth tensed as the god stumbled towards the bed, her mother quivering below her as the tentacles squeezed them tightly holding them in place. There was no doubt if he got closer he’d discover them having sex. She could already picture the embarrassment. _What do we do?_

 _Wait_ the weaver told her firmly.

“We never got along…in fact we practically hate each other” Poseidon grumbled as he fell against the mattress inches away from them. Due to his intoxication and the darkness he couldn’t make out any more than the shape on the bed. He didn’t see the naked demigod rocking in-between the goddess thighs as a tentacle creature wrapped its tentacles around them and penetrated the dripping Athena. All he saw was the shape of a figure lying on the bed and assumed it was the goddess of wisdom. “But deep down” he hiccuped, “I think what you really hate is how much your attracted to me. And I’ll admit, you are easy on the eye yourself. So how about we call a truce and just give in to this *hic* sexual tension between us?”

 _Ew gross,_ Annabeth thought picturing her mom and Percy’s dad having sex. Worryingly though was the look on Athena’s face as if she was considering it. Worse still though, Poseidon looked forward towards the shape and noticed the familiar roundness of a bottom waiting for him. Annabeth glanced back in time to see him smile, reaching out to take hold of the ass presented to him. Unbeknownst to him it wasn’t the goddess he was groping, it was her daughter. Annabeth’s heart began to race as the god slapped her backside hard, causing her to squeal until Athena clamped her own hand over the girls mouth to muffle her voice before she was caught.

“I’m glad you agree” Poseidon laughed, playing with the soft flesh of the backside in his palms as he knelt behind the figure before him. The weaver prepared the girl form him by separating the tentacles covering her entrance giving the god welcome access to her wet sex. Annabeth felt the shifting limbs and panicked, especially as the god pulled out his trident to grind between her cheeks. “I’m going to destroy your maiden hood so much *hic* you won’t be able to stand” he declared, angling his massive cock at the girls entrance, the tip stretching her lips apart.

Annabeth tried to shout in protest, shaking her head profoundly. This was her boyfriends father, she could do this. But the weaver trapped her in place and even her own mother held her tightly, her hand silencing her efficiently. “Yes” she said in her daughters place, giving the god the illusion it was her body being violated. “Put it inside me. I want it all.”

Poseidon was happy to oblige, penetrating the slick warm pussy in one fluid and fast motion. Within seconds he was balls deep in heaven, the tight walls crushing him weakly as the demigod felt his dick burrow deeper than Percy had ever managed. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets as his penis filled her, it’s shape forming on her belly as it reached her cervix threading to penetrate her womb. She tried to scream but her mom kept her mouth covered, the weaver squeezing her breasts roughly. The god felt huge inside her small body.

 _Fuck, so this is where Percy got it from_ she thought.

The threesome went on getting hotter and rougher as the drunk Poseidon grabbed Annabeth’s waist to fuck her harder, driving her tentacle cock deeper into Athena who was moaning in ecstasy. Annabeth was moaning too but her voice was muffled by her mother’s hand, leaving her unable to object to her boyfriends fathers cock penetrating her. Despite how good it felt it was just too weird having sex with these two specific olympians. “Oh yes, you like that don’t you!” Poseidon grunted, leaning forward pushing his weight behind him so she was sandwiched between his large body and her moms as he drove into her harder.

In this new position Athena’s hand fell away allowing the girl to squeal in response as his dick grinded against her g-spot sending waves of reluctant pleasure through her. Athena cried out as the enlarged cock inside her sank through her cervix into her unused womb. “Fuck! Yes, fuck me harder!” She screamed, reaching out and grabbing the gods head pulling him into a desperate kiss. Poseidon was too drunk to figure out the triangle of bodies he was in, making out with the goddess of wisdom was her daughter was crushed between them whimpering into her shoulder clinging to the bedsheets while his cock pounded her relentlessly.

After a few minutes the two olympians broke the kiss, familiar urges tingling below. “Shit, I think I’m…*hic* going to cum!” Poseidon said, his warning making Annabeth panic.

Athena meowed, telling him “me too. I’m going to cum. I want to feel it inside me!” Annabeth wasn’t sure if she was talking about the tentacles still fucking her pussy, or to the god claiming the demigods vagina.

“Don’t worry” the god grinned. “You’re with the perfect baby maker. This sailor never misses.”

 _Gross!_ Annabeth squeaked as the man increased the force behind his thrusts preparing for the finish. Her mind conjured images of the potential outcomes. She didn’t know which terrified her more, the one where Poseidon impregnated her mom and they made her and Percy a sibling, or the one where Poseidon got _her_ pregnant and she had his child. _Gross_ she repeated, praying the weavers contraceptive continued to work.

With an almighty bellow Poseidon unloaded everything into Annabeth, who in turn climaxed around his monster cock while Athena orgasmed around the tentacles of the weaver which ejaculated its cum into her womb. The four of them shuddered as they exploded simultaneously, the euphoria filling the air making them all lightheaded. Annabeth go the worst, collapsing onto her mother’s chest panting heavily covered in a mix of cum and sweat from different owners. Poseidon pulled out once he was done filling the tight pussy with sperm, stumbling back onto the floor in a drunken heap. The weaver took the opportunity to untangle itself from the demigod and goddess, its cum dripping from its cocks as it drifted away from the bed. Athena was left unconscious upon the mattress mumbling about how grateful she was for this gift. It looked to the girls laying with each other, them to the god still conscious on the floor rambling to himself about how “I could do this all day.”

 _Get up_ it ordered to the demigod, but she shook her head meekly. _Get up!_

“No” she mumbled quietly, her body moving on its own. “Please, I can’t. He’s Percy’s dad.”

 _You will_ her master growled, forcing its proxy to obey as she dragged herself from her unconscious mother to the drunk god on the floor. Annabeth glumly did as she was told, reluctantly straddling the gods lap so she could continue to pleasure the man, leaving the weaver the bed to do as it wished with her mom.

Poseidon sighed in delight as the girl sank back down upon his erection, reaching up to play with her naked young body. He didn’t know or care who he was having sex with now, just that they were up for it. Annabeth cast one last glance over her shoulder to see her mom wrapped up in tentacles and violated in three places, unable to stop any of it as she turned back to make out with the sea god.

Once they were finished in this room, she would retrieve her invisibility cap and they would leave to seek more gods to bring into the fold.


	31. Chapter 31

“We have to find Annabeth and rescue her!” Piper cried leaping from the chair.

“From Olympus?” Percy asked. “Are you crazy? You don’t just walk up to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building…wait, actually we could. We’ve done it before, but then they were out fighting Typhon.”

Piper was too preoccupied trying to figure out a plan, which was difficult because planning was normally Annabeth’s department. They needed to figure out how to infiltrate mount Olympus, rescue Annabeth from the weaver without alerting any of the gods that may or may not be under the monsters spell, and then kill the creature and put an end to everything.

“We can help” Sam said standing up, nodding to the others around the table. “Loki’s weapon is ultimately a threat to Asgard, so we’re kind of obliged to hunt it down and destroy it. If you can help us find it, we’ll make sure it’s out of your lives.”

“We’d appreciate the help” she replied relieved. “Do you know how to kill the weaver?”

“Noting to say slicing it to pieces won’t work” Alex smiled confidently.

“What about this mind control thing it does?” Percy asked. What’s to keep it from turning us against each other?”

“It’s not mind control” Piper explained, “it’s more like an aphrodisiac. And it can only produce that stuff through its seamen, which you’d have to either ingest or secrete through your skin. So as long as it doesn’t get a hold of us we should be fine.”

“Kill it from a distance? I got a solution for that” Magnus assured them tapping the rune stone around his neck. The Greek demigods got a look at it and found the Norse symbol for summer engraved upon it. Neither knew what he meant but had faith in his confidence.

“So how do we get back up there?” Percy asked. “There’s no way the guard is just going to let us up to mount Olympus.”

“Annabeth got up somehow” Magnus pointed out.

“Yeah, but she had my mom” Piper explained. “And the invisibility cap her mom gave her. So unless we had a chaperone we won’t get close.”

“Actually, I might have an idea” Alex suggested with a smirk.

A few minutes later the plan had been finalized. Sam was sure it was a stupid plan and even Piper had her doubts, but they were wasting time otherwise. Percy was all set to join them until Piper argued for him to stay at the camp. “If things go wrong, you need to tell Chiron and mobilize the others.”

“She’s my girlfriend” he argued. “I’m not just going to sit here.”

“Pipers right” Sam told him. “This is serious and we need a plan b just in case. Keeping you here to lead the rescue is the best option.”

Percy wasn’t happy but he was pretty outnumbered about it. “You have until sundown, then we’re coming after you” he told them.

The all gathered at the crest of the hill, piling into Percy’s car which was parked nearby. Piper held back to say her goodbyes to Percy, telling him “in case I don’t come back, tell Jason…”

“To come get you?” He finished.

It wasn’t what she was going to say, but it was better than what she had in mind. With a nod she strapped Annabeth’s Drakon bone sword to her hip and got in the car, sitting beside Magnus as he started it up. “You can drive right?” She asked him.

“Of course I can” he rebuffed.

“Really? I’ve never seen you drive before” Alex commented from the backseat.

“It’ll be fine” he replied, awkwardly shifting the car into gear before stalling the engine. All three of the girls face palmed as he started it up again and a few minutes later they were speeding down the hill. Percy watched the crew disappear down the street, playing to his dad they didn’t wreck the car. But mainly that Annabeth would come home safe.

***

Half an hour later, after Magnus got everyone to promise not to mention what happened to the car, they arrived at the steps to the Empire State Building. “This is never going to work” Sam whispered, her head scarf pulled over her head hiding her face, uncomfortable in the disguise she was wearing.

“It’ll work” Magnus assured her in his disguise, scratching at how itchy it was around his chest.

Piper prayed for it to work as they ascended the steps into the foyer.

Inside the man in uniform was reading a magazine at his post as the four of them walked up to the elevators. “What floor do you wish to visit?” He asked, his voice bored and dull.

“The 600th” a booming voice answered.

The man looked up to see a large man in a white beard staring back at him with chiseled features and blazing blue eyes. His skin went pale as he dropped his magazine, his voice stammering as he found the large man dressed in classic Olympian clothing with two handmaidens wearing hoodies over their faces and a young man dressed in Greek armor. “Lord…lord Zeus? I didn’t realize it was you! What are…why are you down here?”

“What business is that of yours?” Zeus boomed down at him, his face a picture of fury. “Now are you going to let me through, or not?” He demanded.

“Forgive me” The guard stammered, fumbling with the keys. But before he found the right one he stopped, asking cautiously. “Forgive me, but why would you need to use this entrance? A god like you wouldn’t need to.”

Zeus stared at the man, his face remaining a picture of fury. But his voice mumbled as he tried to think of answer. Behind him Sam cringed, muttering under her breath “told you”, as Magnus whispered “say something” out of the corner of his mouth. “I don’t require a need to explain myself” Zeus replied angrily.

The guard narrowed his eyes, suddenly dubious. He smelly a rat. This wasn’t the first time someone tried to pass them selves off as a god to infiltrate Olympus. He started to move back to the podium when Piper, disguised as a handmaiden, rushed forward to grab his arm. “Please” she said, charm-speak spilling from her voice. “Lord Zeus is a busy man. It would be wise to grant him passage to the 600th floor, don’t you agree?”

The guard stared at her for a moment before quietly nodding, muttering “yes, it would be wise” as he returned to the elevator. He lead the party to the doors where he inserted the key, unlocking the doors and allowing them in. He passed the right key to Zeus, who took it with indifference as the four of them entered the elevator and waited for the doors to close, using the key to open the button for the 600th floor.

Once the elevator was moving and the music started playing, everyone released a sigh of relief. “What did you do?” Sam asked Piper.

“I used charm-speak. It’s a rare gift from Aphrodite” she explained as she pulled off the hood. “Basically convinces people to do what I tell them.”

“If you could do that from the beginning, why did you agree to this charade?” Alex asked as she shifted back to her normal look after morphing into the sky god himself. The moment she mentioned she could shape shift into other people both Percy and Piper agreed Zeus would be the most intimidating. If only the demigod could hold up the act.

“It doesn’t always work on gods” she replied watching the shapeshifter change out of the suit into a button shirt and trousers with suspenders. “And I thought you said you were a good actor?”

“He has his moments” Magnus said in her defense.

“Her, until further notice” Alex corrected him. Piper rolled her eyes, finding her gender fluidity amusing. From her point of view her sex was obvious, but maybe that’s because she’s the daughter of the goddess of sex. Since she met the demigod she’s been a girl, boy and now a girl again. It was getting tiresome. “So what’s the plan when we get tip there?” Alex asked her.

“See if there are any gods who can help” she suggested. “But we might be safer sneaking through the halls and finding Annabeth.”

“It’s never that easy” Magnus commented, scowling at the music. “Can’t this play anything else?”

“Afraid not” she quipped, thinking carefully. “I say we split up. I’ll find my moms room and look for clues to the weaver that might help.”

“I’ll come with you” Sam suggested. “I know the most about the creature.”

Piper nodded. “You two check around the hallways and try to find Annabeth. If you see the weaver, don’t let it near you.”

“You’d better keep that sword of yours hidden until the last moment” Alex suggested to Magnus.

“Agreed” he nodded. “He doesn’t know when to shut up.”

The elevator finally reached the top and opened into the expanse of mount Olympus. The four of them stepped out cautiously scanning the area. The place was deserted. With a nod Piper signaled for them to spread out. “We’ll meet up in the hall of Olympus” she told them.

“Where’s that?” Magnus asked.

She pointed to the big building at the top of the steps. “You can’t miss it” she told them. And with a nod the four of them split into two pairs and crept into the domain of the olympians.


	32. Chapter 32

The halls were quiet as the demigods crept cautiously through them one at a time, their eyes scanning every corner as their ears listened for every sound. Piper led the way dressed in the white handmaiden disguise, the drakon bone sword held tightly in her hand and her dagger holstered to her waist. Behind her Samirah watched their back, dressed in a mirroring outfit plus the headscarf she kept on at all times, her axe held in her hand while her spear remained on her back.

The two of them stayed silent as Piper did her best to navigate the maze searching for her mother’s chambers, but all these marble corridors were starting to look the same. “Do you actually know where you’re going?” Sam asked her nervously.

“I’ve got an idea” she replied optimistically. She looked back at the young woman, asking her curiously “so, you and Alex are sisters?”

“We share the same parent, yes” she replied curtly. Piper got the feeling her dad was a sore subject.

“You’re the daughter of Loki, the guy who started all of this” Piper checked. “Why does he want to overthrow Asgard again?”

“He hates Odin and has been trying to start ragnorok for centuries” she explained. “It’s kinda his thing.”

“So how did he find out about the Greek gods then?”

“I don’t know. Maybe they all know about each other” She suggested. “I couldn’t tell you how that works.I’m just the Valkyrie.”

“And Magnus and Alex are…they’re supposed to be dead?

“They died and joined the warriors of Valhalla” she explained. “It’s complicated.”

“Tell me about it” Piper muttered. “I still can’t believe Annabeth has a cousin she didn’t tell us about.”

“Are you close to her?” Sam asked curiously.

“We’re friends. Best friends I guess. Or at least I hope we are” she muttered under her breath. “How about you and Magnus? You seem close.”

“I’m the one who brought him to Valhalla” she said. She caught Pipers eye and scoffed. “We’re friends. I’m already engaged to someone else. How about you?”

“Am I engaged? A bit soon for that. My boyfriends in camp Jupiter, close to San Francisco for a few weeks.” She paused for a while letting the conversation tapper off while she got her bearings in the empty corridors. She was starting to get concerned they hadn’t found any gods yet.

Sam peeked into a dar room but found no one and nothing. “You know it’s just occurred to me” she said as they searched their surroundings, “the weavers creation is vague, but it’s just as possible to be the offspring of a Norse and Greek deity. If Loki did enlist Aphrodite to make it, it’s possible that means it’s technically our sibling.”

“Please don’t say that” Piper begged turning green. “I had the same thought and I don’t want to be related to that monster in any way.” She looked down a hallway and spotted an open door and a glimpse of pink silk decorations. “This way. I think I found it.”

Sam followed close behind as an invisible pair of eyes watched them carefully.

***

Elsewhere Magnus and Alex were creeping through another corridor scanning the rooms for monsters. Alex, still wearing the suspenders and shirt from her Zeus disguise, pulled out her enchanted garote wire and wrapped it around her hands. Magnus kept his sword in pendant form around his neck, but kept his hand close in case they ran into trouble. He was still wearing the Greek amour including the helmet, which obscured his peripheral view a little. But out of the two of them he had the better weapon, if Pipers warning was to be taken, as his sword would be able to fly on its own and cut the weaver into ribbons from a safe distance as opposed to Alex who would need to get in close with her wire.

“This is going to take forever” Alex whispered in complaint and impatience.

“Just keep looking” Magnus whispered back. “We have to run into someone sooner or later.”

“Yeah, but whose side would they be on?” She asked dubiously.

They continued searching until they heard a ruckus from down a hallway. Putting a finger to his lips Magnus led the way around the corner to find a corridor of doors slightly open. Behind each door they could hear the sounds of men and women making strange noises, a mixture of screams and groans and panting. One glimpse inside the first door solidified what they were listening too as the two Norse demigods found themselves staring at an orgy between seven figures in a bedroom. They didn’t recognize any of the men surrounding the single beautiful dark skinned woman as they made love to her, penetrating as many holes as they could while she stroked those who were unlucky enough to participate.

“I think the creatures been through here” Alex whispered, turning around to check another room. This one was more intimate as a solitary pair of men fucked one another.

Magnus crept further down and spied on a trio of ladies fondling each other on a bed. “What should we do?” He asked his companion.

“Leave them be” she suggested. “The weaver is our focus.” She then looked around the doors lining to corridors where more gods were having sex. “But just in case we should find a way to lock these doors. The last thing we want is Loki’s new army trying to stop us.”

He nodded in agreement, each making their way on either side closing the doors and finding a way to wedge them shut, tying the latches or blocking them with barriers. After a few minutes they were at the last door, which was when Magnus heard what he thought was the sound of footsteps further down the hall. “Annabeth?” He called out, signaling for Alex to follow him as he moved on.

The green haired demigod saw Magnus signal just as she peeked into the last room. She quickly scanned the interior but found the place empty save for an unconscious young woman sprawled on the bed. She went to close the door when she heard a sound coming from inside that sent the hair of the back of her neck on edge. Scanning the room she couldn’t see anything, not until she felt something drip into her hair. Reaching up she felt something stick and wet, like saliva or semen. Tensing her muscles she raised her eyes up to the ceiling above her, peering into the shadows of the room.

At first she couldn’t see anything. But then two tentacles shot out of the darkness and caught her around the neck. They moved so quick the girl didn’t get a chance to cry out until she was being strangled, grabbing at the strong limbs chocking out a breath. The weaver held her in place, lifting her up a few inches so her toes where scrambling for purchase, her eyes bulging unable to scream. With her now captive a third tentacle lowered to her face, her darting eyes following it as it feared back before plunging into her open mouth. She was helpless as it forced itself down her throat and immediately began to pump its poison into her, listening to her muffled cries until her body fell limp as her dark eyes misted over.

All this transpired in the doorway to the bedroom while Magnus, oblivious to his friends distress, followed a nonexistent sound further into Olympus leaving her alone with the creature.

***

“What exactly are we looking for?” Sam asked as they searched Aphrodite’s bedroom.

“You tell me. You know more about this creature” Piper said searching the dressing table. But the truth was she wasn’t sure what she hoped to find. An instruction manual on how to destroy the creature? A note from her mom. What she did find was her old reflective dagger which she scarified to her ages ago. It allowed her to see events currently happening. She knew mom used it to spy on her children when they were having sex. (Don’t ask how she found out.)

“What’s that?” Sam asked as Piper looked into the reflection. In the blade she saw the gods overcome by lust and passion, all due to the weaver. But it didn’t look permanent, some were already passed out and unconscious. Which meant the creature hadn’t turned them into its army yet. They had time.

She stared at the blade more intently, trying to make it show her where Annabeth was. But all she saw was her own reflection. That was until she tilted it to the side and she suddenly saw her standing behind her wearing her invisibility cap.

“Annie?” She said, turning around startled. But no one was there. Except she knew she was because she heard the sound of bare feet running outside in the corridor. “Annie!” She called out chasing after her, grabbing Sam by the arm so she would follow. They sprinted down the corridor and out into the open, looking around the empty space. “Annabeth!” Piper called.

“I don’t see her” Sam said scanning mount Olympus.

Piper looked to the blade again begging to see her best friend. She saw an image of the hall of gods in the reflection, with Annabeth standing within. “This way” she said, leading the Valkyrie up to the main building where the hall sat.

She burst into the large room where the thrones of the olympians sat in a semicircle around the hearth, each one tailor made to their specific god. Sam looked around the room in wonder while Piper fixed her gaze ahead at the hearth, where a naked Annabeth stood facing the fire. She cautiously drew her sword as she approached. Sam did the same, their eyes locked on the girl. “Annie?” Piper called to her.

There was a noise behind them as Magnus ran in to join them, panting for breath. “Annabeth?” He shouted to his cousin, falling in line with the girls.

“You shouldn’t have come” Annabeth told them, turning her head, her blonde hair falling over her face. “You should’ve stayed at the camp. You would’ve been safe.”

“We came to get you Annie” Piper explained stepping forward. “I came to rescue you. Percy’s worried sick.”

“Percy. I hate what o did to him” Annabeth whispered. “What I did to you. To all of you. But he made me.”

As if on cue the weaver floated up from behind the hearth, drifting beside the daughter of Athena watching them. The three of them drew weapons and pointed them towards it, all except Magnus who took hold of his pendant. “Not yet” Sam hissed at him. He had to be precise and they needed answers first. “What are you?” Sam asked the creature. “Are you alive, or just one of my fathers puppets?”

The creature hummed as if amused, but only Annabeth could hear its voice whispering in her head. “He’s the spawn of Loki, given life by the goddess of this pantheon. It has only one purpose.”

“Ragnorok” she finished with a scowl. “Well as a servant of Odin I can’t let that happen.”

“It already has the gods. And us. We were his the moment it fed its poison into our system. But it needs more” Annabeth said, a regretful expression on her face. “Greek heroes aren’t enough. It needs warriors, like those in Valhalla.”

“If you think you can infiltrate Valhalla like you did here, you’re gravely mistaken” Sam growled brandishing her spear.

“Annie, you can fight it”Piper said instantly. “I was able to. And so was Rachel. You can resist its influence. Help us stop it.”

The weaver hummed loudly as Annabeth looked across at it. “You don’t understand Pipes” she replied. “I gave myself to him willingly. I choose this. And everything that comes next.”

“Now?” Magnus asked under his breath, ready to unleash the sword of summer upon the creature. Before Sam could give the word there was footsteps behind them. Magnus looked back to find Alex finally catching up. “Finally. I was beginning to think you’d run off” he muttered.

Piper looked at his sideways. “You two got separated?”

“Just for a few minutes” he shrugged as the green haired girl came up behind him.

Piper and Annabeth locked eyes for a moment, a tense clarity passing between them. “It only takes a moment” she said.

Pipers eyes went wide, screaming out to the young man “get away from her!”

But she was too late. Alex grabbed at the hand holding his pendant, deterring him from drawing the sword and using it, and with white liquid dripping from her mouth she pulled the son of Frey into a deep kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

“No!” Piper cried as the green haired demigod planted a sloppy kiss on her fiend, dosing him with the weavers cum covering her tongue. It took effect in seconds, his shocked expression softening to a look of passion as he wrapped his arms around her waist making out with her. They seemed to fall rather effortlessly into it like there was some sexual frustration between them.

Piper didn’t have time to analyze their auras or emotions as she sprang forward to stop them. But while she was distracted Annabeth downed her cap and vanished while the weaver leapt towards Sarmiah, jumping on top of her before she could defend herself. Tentacles latched around her wrists pinning her arms down as the creature shot a cock straight for her face, forcing it between her lips faster than she could react. The Valkyrie choked on the length as she was held flat on her back by the monster, restrained and defenseless as it forced her to cut on its cock. She tried to struggle free once it came in her mouth she was hooked and entranced, her eyes misting over just like Magnus and Alex.

Piper turned back and saw this happen, her eyes darting between her companions unsure who to help first. “I don’t want us to fight” Annabeth’s voice whispered from beside her ear. The brunette reacted fast, throwing an elbow in the direction of the voice. It pained her to feel it connect with Annabeth’s invisible form but she couldn’t waste energy on words now. She spun around and reach out, finding the girls hair and yanked her to the ground. The hat grumbled off her as the two young demigods rolled onto the floor, grappling with one another when Annabeth expertly disarmed Piper of her bone sword. In response Piper drew her dagger. Annabeth in turn reached in and grabbed the dagger she’d retrieved from Aphrodite’s bedroom, bringing it up to block the attack locking the hilts together. “You can’t win” she told her best friend.

“I’m not giving up!” Piper spat, lunging at the naked girl desperately. The blades where knocked from both their grip leaving the two of them unarmed scuffling on the floor of the hall of gods.

While Piper was engaged with Annabeth, her allies were left to fend for themselves as they were overtaken by the weavers poisonous passion. Sam writhed on the floor as the creatures tentacles slithered into her handmaiden outfit to molest her, her wrists still pinned by her head as she sucked on its tentacle cock nervously. She didn’t have the experience of sexual intercourse the others did, leaving her unsure and vulnerable to the monsters advances as it tore her outfit apart revealing her small breasts and shaved legs and smooth pussy. Her cheeks flushed red when she looked down at her bare skin, the only clothing left her bracelets, Sandler and headscarf. When a tentacle tried to remove that she whimpered in objection. Oddly the weaver let her keep it, though it snuck a limp behind her neck to slither into her hair within just to tease her. The young Valkyrie was overwhelmed by the pleasure she was experiencing, the cock in her mouth becoming more palatable while a pair of tentacles massaged her boobs. She was so turned on when a fresh cock brushed against her unused sex she didn’t flinch in repulsion. Instead she let her thighs be opened gently so it could insert itself into her vagina, her eyes rolling into her head as she moaned into the cock in her mouth. The weaver would smile if it could. It liked this one and would enjoy breaking her in.

Meanwhile Magnus and Alex were still kissing a few feet away, their tongues battling each other while their hands rushed to strip their clothes from the others body. Magnus couldn’t believe he was finally making out with this odd young demigod he’d come to know, eager to get her out of her shirt so he could run his hands over her flat chest excitedly. She seemed to enjoy his palms molding her flesh, weaving her fingers in his hair deepening the kiss. But needs arose and her palm soon found his crotch feeling the tent in his armor. Breaking the kiss Alex stared at the son of Frey intently before tearing at the straps to his breastplate, ripping it off him and throwing the Greek armor to the floor so she could gaze at his muscular chest as she knelt down in front of him. Magnus knew what she was doing and unbuckled his pants in anticipation. She licked her lips pulling his waistband down and unzipping him, releasing the semi erect cock from its hiding place. She didn’t waste time admiring his meat, too desperate to wait as she lunged forward and engulfed his penis into her mouth. Magnus would swear she was using her shapeshifting abilities to adjust to his size, throwing his head up to groan as his hands dug into her green hair to piston his hips against her. It was possibly the best blowjob he’d ever received.

Piper had to put most of her training into preventing herself from hurting Annabeth while subduing her, but the daughter of Athena was proving to be a formidable opponent. She countered every grapple as they scuffled across the floor, pinning her on the ground with her arms behind her back. “How many times have we sparred together Piper?” Annabeth asked her, her face lowering down so her breath tickled the back of her ear while she pecked at her neck. “And how many of those fights did you win?”

“Enough to learn how to get out of this” she rebuffed, rolling out of the pin reversing it so she was on top of her holding her wrists down straddling her hips. “Why are you doing this? Why help the weaver?”

“It was just sex at first” Annabeth explained. “It’s cocks were just so good I couldn’t resist. You know what I mean, right?” She asked her.

“Maybe I do” she admitted as she glanced over to the creature raping Sam several feet away. “But it’s a monster. And it was made to take over Asgard by enslaving Olympus. You know we can’t let that happen. Help me stop it.”

“Even after what it gave us?” Annabeth asked her, Their eyes locking as Annabeth softened her expression. “It gave us a gift Pipes.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked her confused.

Annabeth suddenly darted up with her head, catching Pipers lips with hers as she pecked her softly. Piper jumped away surprised, but it was only a quick peck. But it gave Annabeth room to twist out of her grasp and flip them over so she was straddling her with her arms pinned. “You can’t say our night together wasn’t special” she said affectionately.

“We were drugged” Piper argued as she tried to break free, turning her head away when the girl tried to kiss her again. “It wasn’t us Annie. That monster made us…”

“But I wanted it” Annabeth argued, pecking her across the cheek and neckline with kisses. “An so did you, I could tell. Even now, you’re resisting but a part of you wants me. Just like I want you.”

Piper thought she was crazy, possible being manipulated into saying these things, trying to get into her head or under her skin (or into her pants). But Pipers arguments were starting to get sluggish, her head fizzing with a mumbled buzz. Suddenly she couldn’t think straight. “Annie, what are you..?” She asked, her vision starting to turn hazy. Annabeth smiled and planted an affectionate kiss on her lips again and now Piper tasted the sweet liquid coating her lips, the poison she’d been dowsing her with in small doses in her kisses through her skin. “Annie!” She pleaded, her heart racing as her body started to submit to her advances.

“I’m sorry Pipes” Annabeth said, her grip loosening allowing Piper to throw her off and jump back on top of her. She stared up at the hot young demigod in her handmaiden outfit, her brunette hair falling over her glossy eyes. Piper should’ve become resisted to the weavers poison due to her mother’s parentage, but the creature had adapted since, its cum becoming more potent to infect beings more powerful. Annabeth had been covered in the stuff, every kiss or touch transferring more poison through her friends skin. Piper was entranced the moment she grabbed her, the effects just now becoming noticeable. Which is why Annabeth was confident enough to just lie still and wait for her best friend to drop down and reluctantly kiss her back. “Your mom made this” she reminded her as they made out. “How could it not bring anything but incredible pleasure?”

Piper couldn’t think of a worthy objection as her hormones took over, making out with the blonde girl while she hurriedly undressed out of her disguise so they could indulge in each other’s nakedness. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this. She thought about Percy and Jason and all the heroes replying on them and the gods being forced into this plot. But the weavers hooks had truly dug under her skin, heightening her need for sex. Maybe Annabeth was right as she really desired her best friend deep down. Whatever it was, she couldn’t help it as she began fucking Annabeth while all of Olympus was enslaved.

Somewhere a trickster god was laughing maniacally.


	34. Chapter 34

With all the demigods now entranced, an orgy was inevitable.

Magnus continued to receive a blow job from Alex until he ejaculated, watching as she gulped his cum down efficiently before releasing him. She wiped her mouth as the young man fell to his knees panting, kissing her intently helping her out of the rest of her clothes while shredding his. Annabeth and Piper were already naked by that point, leaving the brunette in her Sandals and bracelets (which were part of her disguise), their bare skin rubbing together as they made out furiously. They sat entangled on the floor with their arms wrapped around each other, squeezing and caressing their delicate parts making each other moan into the others mouth. Annabeth proved she’d learnt a lot since they last fucked, things she’d picked up while having sex with gods and goddesses all day, sharing fresh techniques with her best friend while the girl fingered her in response.

“Fuck” Piper gasped succumbing to an orgasm first, falling back to her elbows breathing heavily as the blonde kissed along her collarbone. She was so entranced she couldn’t even formulate a sentence to express how amazing she made her feel.

The pair paused in their love making when they heard Sam scream through the cock she was sucking, looking over to find her twitching in heap as the weavers tentacles removed themselves from her dripping holes, cum squirting from their tips leaking from her pussy. The Valkyrie panted coughing up more cum as the cock in her mouth pulled out with a pop. The girl looked exhausted. The weaver left her alone, drifting away to watch while it recharged.

Annabeth and Piper both looked at each other, enquiring glints in their expressions. They should help the poor girl they agreed crawling over to join her. Sam looked up at them blankly as they lay next to her, running their hands over her naked body, the remains of her disguise mirroring Pipers excepts for the headscarf wrapped around her head which was stained with cum. Annabeth took her chin and planted a soothing kiss upon the girl while Piper positioned herself between her legs, staring at the white pool spilling from her entrance eager to clean it up. Sam jumped when she felt the girls talented tongue scoop into her sex, goosebumps rising on her thighs as her hands pried them open granting her access. Sam had never been with another woman before, and now she had two making love to her. It was incredible.

Annabeth stayed at Sams side for a while, making out with her and playing with the girls small breasts, watching Piper munch on her pussy out the corner of her eye. When she got bored of the Valkyrie she crawled behind Piper and proceeded to finger her ass for a minute, listening to her mewls from within the pussy folds. Piper enjoyed feeling Annabeth’s fingers inside her, extending her tongue to penetrate sam’s pussy deeper making the Norse demigod’s toes curl as she whimpered. From a few feet away the weaver watched eagerly as the three of them enjoyed one another, floating over to tease its proxy’s entrance with its tentacles.

Annabeth stopped what she was doing with Piper when the weaver whispered a new suggestion to her, pointing her in the direction of her cousin and his sexual partner as they shared their own lustful kiss. The blonde nodded obediently, walking over to them leaving Sam in the capable hands of Piper McLean.

Alex saw her and welcomed her over with a passionate kiss while Magnus scooted over to give her room. The pair of them shared a moment with the green haired demigod as she alternated between their lips. She tried not to compare the two cousins, but she had to admit Annabeth was surprisingly tasty. She was glad to be a bisexual as both her male and female partners dropped lower to suck on her nipples, her fingers ruffling their hair as she sighed. Annabeth stared up at the hot Norse hero, reaching down to rub the girls clit gently while Magnus inserted one of his fingers into her pussy. Alex moaned as she was pleasured by them both, finding it even hotter when she was the both masturbating alongside each other.

The threesome lasted until Alex reached climax, her hands clutching their heads smooshing them against her flat chest as juices sprayed over their hands. She bit her bottom lip to stifle a scream as the cousins grabbed her by the legs to hold her steady so she didn’t fall over, watching her pant for breath in a thin sheen of sweat. That was when the weaver came over to wrap its tentacles around her body, pulling her away from Magnus and Annabeth to have its way with her while the Chase’s moved in to kiss each other. Magnus felt weird making out with his cousin, but he was too horny to complain when she reached out and began stroking his erection expertly. He returned the favor, feeling the blonde tremble in his palm as his fingers teased her entrance. Their family bond was about to get much more complicated.

Alex felt a little envious of Magnus as he got to finger his cousin, admiring her hot naked curves wishing she could wrap her lips around her succulent breasts. But the tentacles stroking her figure proved just as desirable as they coiled around her shoulders, pinning her arms together as a thick cock slid into her dripping entrance.

She gasped as a second penetrated her ass alongside it, the creature bending her forwards so it could ran its pricks into her hard and fast. She liked her sex rough and this creature brutally pounded her from behind just as she liked it. As an added bonus a tentacle wrapped around her neck, squeezing hard enough to choke her, and pulled her head up so she was forced to watch as Annabeth vigorily pumped Magnus’s cock with her hand, their lips interlocked practically sharing oxygen, her pussy dripping all over the boys fingers as they slid inside. Alex got to watch them have sex while this tentacle beast sent her body spiraling into ecstasy, pumping its cum deep into her womb and stomach making her feel bloated and satisfied. It let her go allowing her to collapse to her knees gasping for breath, nursing her neck and the bruises the arm left behind as her hips forced the creatures cum out of her in a fountain.

She never took her eyes of her naked companions. Not until she heard Sam scream from across the room.

While Annabeth was entertaining her cousin, Piper was entertaining Sam by introducing her to her moist pussy. She climbed on top of her, positioning her hips over the valkyrie’s face so she could continue to lick at her clit. She couldn’t get enough of the new girls pussy, her juices addictive in all the right ways. And too her surprise Sam was surprisingly gifted with her tongue, if a little green and nervous in her delivery. But she soon picked it up when she wasn’t shuddering and moaning from the delight she was receiving from the hot demigod.

The two girls continued to eat each other out, their body’s rubbing together as they lapped between each other’s legs, until Sam climaxed with a scream coming all over Pipers face. Piper cheered as she sprayed her, licking her lips topping the girl off while wiggling her ass in front of her trying to get her to return the favor. Sam was hesitant but felt obliged, taking hold of the girls round butt and wrapping her lips around her pussy to suck on her folds. It wasn’t until she inserted her tongue in just the right place that she triggered Pipers orgasm and rewarded with a flood of juices that drowned her in satisfaction. Piper waited for the climax to fade before she rolled of the panting girl with a grateful sigh leaving them both staring at the tall ceiling.

Piper didn’t get long to rest before she was met with the image of another hot naked demigod kneeling above her, her glistening pussy begging to be claimed. She looked up the petite smooth skin of the flat chested girl in a green mop of hair staring down at her, her own dark eyes admiring the sexy beauty she was standing over. “Room for one more?” Alex asked offering her pussy to the girl.

“Always” Piper smiled accepting the offering, reaching up to bring the delicate hips down upon her so she could taste the fresh meal.

Alex was caught off guard at how incredible Piper was at eating pussy. She looked across at her sister, who was sluggishly sitting up to smile at the young girl. “How she this good with you?” As asked her.

“Yes” she admitted, crawling over to watch biting her bottom lip. Alex could see Sam’s arousal, stealing the moment to hook her hand around her neck and pull her in for a smug kiss. Sam didn’t resist as her lips pressed to her sister, nor did she pull away when they kissed a few more times. She knew this was improper and wrong but she just couldn’t help herself anymore. She was obsessed with sex.

Piper looked up at the two daughters of Loki kissing, sneaking a hand down between her thighs to rub the sensitive nub above her leaking entrance in arousal. “So hot seeing two sisters make out” she muttered between licks to the girls pussy.

“Brother” Alex corrected, pausing in his make out with Sam.

“Sorry?”

“I’m a her brother, until I say otherwise” he told her.

Piper looked up at the glistening pussy in front of her. “Could’ve fooled me” she giggled.

Alex broke from Sams mouth to look down at the feminine parts of his body, smiling smugly to himself. “I could fix that” he said, lifting his hips away from the girl so he change sex with his powers.

Piper watched in awe as a cock grew from Alex’s crotch, becoming ten inches of thick boy meat that made her mouth water. Sam saw the change too, her own mouth dropping in shock. Alex gave her a look suggesting she could do the same. They were both shape shifters after all. “That is so cool” Piper whispered staring at the throbbing penis, wishing she could stroke it. But the way Alex was straddling her meant her arms were trapped underneath her thighs.

Alex chuckled, pumping his cock a few times in front of the girl before taking a gentle hold of her head. “I’ve never actually fucked a girl with one of these before” he admitted. He normally fucked guys and liked to entertain them with a pussy, and found lesbians especially talented with their fingers. “But I’ll try anything once” he said as he aimed his cock towards Pipers waiting mouth. The girl eagerly opened wide and let the boy slid himself down her throat, feeling it stuff deep down thanks to the lack of a gag reflex. Alex was stunned at how easily his dick entered Pipers throat, taking hold of her brunette hair with both hands to begin face fucking her slowly, his head rolling back in pleasure as her warm mouth enveloped him.

Sam’s eyes were transfixed to the sight as well, watching Alex thrust deep into Pipers mouth as she hummed in response. Her slim body was trapped beneath the petite young man as he fucked her and Sam could see her thighs rubbing together around the hand rubbing herself. The Valkyrie examined the girls pussy again, feeling a need to satisfy her own cravings as her own pussy ached. She recalled something she’d seen on. Video someone showed her, one of those smut films she hated, but now she was eager to try anything. Crawling behind Alex she took hold of one of Pipers legs and lifted it over her shoulder, shuffling forward until her groin was rubbing against hers. Piper couldn’t see what she was doing but guessed by the actions, her hands reaching out to help as they grabbed at her thighs and guided her into position. Once Sam was in place she began grinding her hips against Piper, their pussies rubbing each other sending waves of pleasure through both of them. Sam mewled loudly as she clung to the leg over her shoulder while Piper moaned soured the cock in her mouth, which pleasured Alex sending vibrations through his penis making him groan.

“I didn’t think we’d be doing this” Magnus mumbled as Annabeth pushed him onto his back. “But are yours sure Percy would be okay with this?”

“At this point I’ve had sex with pretty much everyone at Camp Half-blood, including a few of my half brothers and sisters, and every god in Olympus” Annabeth said as she mounted him. “So fucking my cousin is the least of his concerns. Now shut up and fuck me.”

The next word out of his mouth was an indecipherable moan as her slick walls squeezed his large erection, her hips bouncing up and down his shaft like he was a pogo stick. She moaned in pleasure, finding his cock amongst the most exquisite she’d ever tried, her back arching displaying her boobs as they bounced on her chest hypnotizing Magnus. He trust his hips up impaling her with his dick harder, grabbing her back those mounds fondling them thoroughly. He loved how soft her flesh was in contrast to her rock hard nipples, loved them so much he sat up so he could bring them into his mouth. “oh fuck yes” Annabeth squealed as he bit on her nipples, combing her hands through his hair humping his crotch more erratically. “Keep doing that” she begged, encouraging him as his hands wrapped around her back and squeezed her bottom, his cock thrusting faster inside her finding that sweet magical spot. “Oh god I’m going to cum!” She whimpered, massaging his scalp as he continued to suck her tits. “You’re going to make me cum!”

A cum she did, her body shivering in aftershocks as her walls clamped around his penis. Magnus rode her through her orgasm but had no intention of stopping, his cock sliding back into her tight vagina making her scream. “You look so good when you’re horny” he said staring at her, grabbing her head and kissing her intently. “Percy’s a lucky guy.”

“Stop talking, keep fucking” Annabeth hissed kissing him back, biting his bottom lip to provoke him.

Magnus broke away and glared at her, his breath hard and labored. _If she wanted me to fuck her_ he thought, throwing her onto the floor so he could roll on top of her before roughly twisting her onto her hands and knees. Annabeth was shocked at the turn of events but didn’t object, especially when his hard prick speared her entrance making her squeal as his hands gripped heir hips tightly, his body slamming into her so hard her teeth chattered. In his new position Magnus had all the control, and all the power to put behind him and he pounded her from behind, his cock churning her fluids like butter as she rocked against him rapidly. “You like that?” He asked quietly, dragging his fingernails over her bare skin leaving red marks across her back as she moaned.

“Yes! Don’t stop!” She begged, pushing herself as far back as she could while bouncing off his crotch, her breasts swinging wildly below her. Magnus proved quite dominant as he reach around to crush her boobs in his palms until she screamed, biting into her neck to antagonize her. All of which she loved, screaming and moaning as she was fucked through another orgasm. “Fuck me” she babbled over and over, driven delirious by pleasure as Magnus grabbed hold of her hair, wrapping his fingers around it forming a pony tail only to yank it back as of to tear it out of her skull. “Oh yes! Fuck me harder!” She screamed, the pain only turning her one even more. “Fuck me Percy! Fuck me harder!”

Magnus noticed she used the wrong name, but he didn’t care. He could only focus on the fact his balls were starting to swell. This was it, the final stretch. “Fuck! I’m about to cum” he growled, his fingers digging into her hips as he plowed twice as hard. “I’m about to fill this dirty little cunt with cum.”

“Yes!” She replied, feeling her final climax approaching too. “Me too. Do it! Put it inside me! I want your disgusting cum inside me!”

It was shocking how rough and dirty the chase family got during sex with each other, resulting in an explosive shared orgasm that rocked the tow demigods to their core. The two cousins screamed as their hips fused together, her pussy crushing his throbbing penis as it pumped into her desperate womb. “Fuck!” Magnus growled as he triggered something else along with his climax, his powers flaring through his cock into his lover making her tingle into a second climax. “Shit!” She gasped as Magnus’s healing powers were funneled into her, making her whole body buzz into a new state of euphoria. Her eyes went wide as she became lightheaded, the cloudy haze dissolving returning them to her stormy grey and she let out a raspy breath before collapsing onto her front from exhaustion.

“Wow” Magnus muttered, looking down at Annabeth’s limp body as she slumped forward leaving her but hanging in the air. “That was awesome” he grinned, removing his dick from his cousin watching the glistening cum spill out of her. He was panting for breath as stood back up, her penis already beginning to recover. Unfortunately Annabeth appeared to be down for the count, so he turned and was drawn to his other companions having their threesome a few feet away.

On the floor, Annabeth let out a strangled breath as a tear fell down her cheek, the reality crashing down on her as she realized what she had done now that her mind was her own once more.


	35. Chapter 35

Piper was familiar with deepthroating cock lying down, but this was the first time that penis was attached to a girl. Though technically Alex wasn’t a girl at this moment. That made her the first gender fluid person to fuck her face. His dick was delicious either way, kneeling over her face dipping his cock down her throat with more force and speed. She slackened her jaw in order to take the whole shaft in her mouth, remaining perfectly still letting the demigod lean forward and thrust deeply.

Meanwhile Sam was still grinding their pussies together, her hands fondling her boobs as she panted breathlessly. The three of them were so caught up in their threesome they didn’t see the Chase cousins climax, or the weaver drift closer to get a better look at them. After another long minute Piper was met with two simultaneous orgasms from her two lovers, one pumping down her throat while the other squirted all over her stomach. She came a few seconds later after gulping down the boys hot seed, sucking in a labored breath as Alex pulled his dick out to slump down next to her. Sam collapsed opposite, her head landing on her soft breasts kissing them lazily. Alex crawled down to lay beside the exhausted daughter of Aphrodite, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. “I really needed that” he whispered, reaching in with his tongue to taste his own cum in her mouth.

“That was so hot” Sam murmured, prying Pipers face away so she could share in the kiss. Piper felt a little spoiled as the two siblings fought over her, their arms wrapping around her naked body growing her breasts and rubbing her sensitive sex. She didn’t mind as she received two sets of lips at a time, she was tired from the sex. Her powers would let her recover soon enough but she needed the rest. Unfortunately she wouldn’t get long as she felt a pair of tentacles coil around her ankles, the weaver dragging her limp body out from between Loki’s children so it could indulge in her solo. Alex and Sam were disappointed, but the adaptable young man shrugged and shuffled over to his sister to taste her soft lips instead. She was reluctant to get involved with her brother, but she was too horny to object. It only escalated with Magnus strode over asking if he could join them.

“It’s about time you got back here” Alex chuckled, reaching out to stroke his semi inviting it to grow. Sam looked up at him blushing, her eyes staring at his thick cock while her cheeks flushed with color. Alex saw her looking and began teasing her, enjoying the look of embarrassment on her face. “Do you want a closer look?” He asked dragging them both up to their feet so he could face her towards the handsome hero.

Sam stood awkwardly with Alex holding her shoulders as Magnus stepped forward to embrace her, their heart beats skipping as they came close enough to share each other’s breath. Alex wrapped his arms around Sams waist and watched as they locked gazes, biting their lips nervously as their hands explored their bodies tepidly. Her hands stroked his chest feeling muscles that made her groin tingle, her breath hitching as his fingers brushed around her small breasts and shoulders. When they moved up towards her headscarf she panicked worried he’d want to remove it. But he didn’t, slipping one hand inside keeping it in place while he stole a feel of her hair hidden within. She felt goosebumps along her scalp where they weaved through her thick locks and massaged the back of her head, accepting his offer as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Alex kissed along his sisters shoulder while his two friends made out, reaching around to tease her nipples while his own erection rubbed underneath her. “Hey Magnus” he said. “Sam was just telling me how she’d never tried human cock before” he smiled as Sam turned bright red. “Why do you show her what she’s missing?” He suggested, rubbing between her thighs as she buckled her hips to his touch.

Magnus looked down at the stunning body in front of him, checking with her flush face silently asking for permission. She didn’t say no when her brother pried her folds apart with his fingers, nor when the son of Frey reached down and lifted one of her knees to his side. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him lift her up gently into his arms, his palms under her thighs, his penis hovering below her moist entrance. Alex knelt down and helped line the pair up, stealing a quick lick from both cock and pussy before gently guiding them into position. There was an audible gasp as Magnus penetrated Sam, their hands clenching into flesh as she slowly sank down onto him. She shuddered in pleasure as she found the hilt of his cock, clinging onto his as he groaned quietly. She felt so tight she might crush him.

Alex stood back up looking at them proudly, whispering encouragement to his sister as she began to move her hips. They started slowly, their gaze never leaving the others face, not until Magnus got brave and moved his palms to her bottom to squeeze her ass. She moaned welcoming the stimulation, weaving her fingers into his hair planting another kiss on his lips and along his jaw. She felt so alive in his arms, she couldn’t believe she had never done this before now.

“Room for one more?” Alex asked inquisitively as he stroked himself, mesmerized by the firm soft ass Magnus was massaging. The two lovers cast a weary glance as the young demigod as he stepped up to approach the two of them, slotting in behind Sam sandwiching her between two strong powerful bodies. Sam shivered as Alex’s hand snaked up to fondle her boobs, his lips kissing her shoulder while his other hand guiding his dick towards her exposed back entrance. “I’ll be gentle” he teased quietly in her ear as she froze fearfully, feeling a large head probe between her ass cheeks which were spread through truly by Magnus. The young man captured her mouth to muffle her whimpers as Alex inserted himself slowly into her back door, stuffing her with a second cock to go with the first in her pussy.

Now with a cock in both her pussy and her ass, Sam had been turned into a very hot, very sexy sandwich for the two demigods to enjoy.

Piper’s head rolled lazily back letting her watch her new friends engage in their threesome. Her limbs still ached from exhaustion, which was why she barely moved as the weaver wrapped its tentacles around her trapping her arms behind her back. Her shoulders instinctively squirmed as its arms coiled around them like snakes cocooning her torso but that was the most resistance she had the strength for as she was lifted off the ground, her legs hoisted either side of the creature with limps coiled around each prying her thighs open so it could penetrate both her holes. She moaned weakly as it fucked her, moving slow and purposefully as it squeezed her tightly. She felt one of its arms slither around her neck and glimpsed it however above her face before pushing between her lips. She was powerless to stop it.

The weaver got immense satisfaction at having this girl within its grasp again. something about her kept drawing it back. Most likely her connection to its creator, plus how well her body adjusted to its assaults. It thrust into her body slowly, taking its sweet time as it built up to a more likable pounding which it hoped to hear her scream. But it had more intentions for her as it inject some of its special poison into her mouth, watching in delight as she instinctively gulped it down before removing the tentacle. Piper coughed as it dribbled over her chin, the tentacle returning to its place around her throat gently strangling her.

Between the choking and the moans Piper suddenly felt a presences inside her. Not from her sensitive pussy or burning ass, but from the back of her skull. A voice whispering to her. “What?” She murmured.

“Who is it?”

 _You know who this is_ the weaver whispered to her, causing her eyes to open in panic. _You belong to me now._

Across the room Annabeth rose sluggishly to her hands and knees, her cunt still dripping with her cousins seamen, her breath ragged. But when she opened her eyes they were stormy grey and crystal clear, glaring across the hall to see her best friend trapped in the monsters embrace while the Norse demigods continued to double team the Valkyrie.

“How does it feel having a dick up your butt?” Alex asked the gasping young woman as he thrust his cock as deep as he could inside her.

Sam clung to Magnus’s shoulders wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, buckling against him as her sibling fucked her from behind. She could feel his cock rubbing against Magnus through her inner walls as the boy pumped into her pussy alongside. “It… it hurts” she whispered, her skin glistening with moisture as she panted rapidly.

“Aww” he replied soothingly, gently prying her clawing hands from their friends thick neck so the green haired shape shifter could wrap his arm around her and crush her against Magnus chest. He used the added support to ram his hips against her backside harder, his cock forcing itself deeper into her tight anus making her whimper. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked her, delighted when she reluctantly shook her head in no. “Which do you like better? The dick in your ass or the cock in your pussy?”

Sam couldn’t begin to answer that query as her conscious mind melted along with her defenses. With her arms pinned it was up to her lovers to keep her help up, crushing her between their naked bodies, Alex holding her torso while Magnus clung to her thighs. She screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain, screaming so loud Magnus had to lock her into a passionate kiss pushing his tongue into her throat to shut her up before he became deaf. She kissed him back with desperate vigor, inhaling rapidly through her nose as their groins rocked her world. After a few moments Alex leaned forward to steal Magnus from her, the two of them kissing over her shoulder as she struggled to breathe. “This is so hot” Magnus muttered into Alex’s mouth.

“Fuck yes it is” Alex agreed, taking a break from Magnus so he could capture the Valkyrie in a steamy kiss. “I could extend my tongue into your throat and complete the set” he offered her, his tongue elongating to tease her lips. “Would you like that?”

“No” she said, panting heavily. “I can barely breathe” she whispered.

Alex was disappointed. But when she looked at Magnus he gave her a curious smirk. She beckoned him closer and showed him how long her tongue could get while Sam shuddered between them.

“how is this possible?” Piper wondered as the weaver pounded her holes even harder, her body squirming in the cocoon of tentacles.

 _You are mine now_ it replied. _And you are so much better than that blonde bitch or that red head. You have so much spunk. Maybe that’s while I liked your mother so much. She knew how to turn an old man on._

Piper tried to focus on the voice between the senseless escasty filling her emotions, sending her limbs tingling. Annabeth had told her this monster talked to her, but now she could hear it? “You’re in my head?” She gasped between stifled moans.

_In your head, body and soul. Your lot are impressive mortals. Far more impressive than my farther’s so called army. Though I’ll admit that Samirah was shockingly versatile, despite being a failure of a daughter._

Piper screamed in shock as a tentacle grazed her G-spot before pressing against her cervix, nearly sending her careening into an orgasm that might have made her pass out. “It’s you!” She gasped staring at the weaver. She realized it wasn’t just a weapon, it was a puppet. Another proxy. “You’re Sam’s dad. Your Loki!”

_Guilty as charged. I have to admit, getting this weapon made was a lot more complicated than I had hoped. Finding a suitable sorceress to craft it was one thing and I got lucky finding that Greek goddess. But then I had to seduce her into thinking it was her idea, and then sleep with her once it was made to make sure it wandered off on its own. But it was fun getting a goddess of sex to scream my name, even if she doesn’t remember it._

“But why?” Piper asked breathlessly.

_Well, she was hot and begging for it. Oh, you meant this creature? I thought that was obvious. Give it a night or two to grow and mutate to completion, test it’s stuff on a few demigods as guinea pigs and maybe a few gods before setting it loose on Valhalla. And with our three volunteers here to be the perfect Trojan horse who can get our weapon inside, using your friends special cap, I’ll have Asgard’s famous army under my command by sundown. And maybe another pantheon to help out._

“You can’t” Piper tried to argue, tried to resist. But between the monster tightening limbs around her throat and it’s mental commands compelling her to give in she was struggling to hold on, her kaleidoscope eyes starting to grow cloudy.

_I can. I already have. The seeds have been sown in you all. With a single drop your bodies betrayed you. And with a single thought, you minds will be…_

The voice suddenly paused, the weavers tentacles stalling momentarily giving Piper a chance to breathe, her body on the verge of a violent climax thanks to the rough stimulation.

 _Not that’s odd_ the voice whispered, as if addressing something else.

But then there was an enraged battle cry that drowned the voice out as Piper looked across and saw Annabeth running towards them. The blonde hero had a fierce look in her eye as she sprinted forward, her hands clasped around her drakon sword swinging it at the tentacled creature expertly severing every limp from its body.

The weaver screamed as Piper dropped to the floor wrapped int severed tentacles, landing with a thud gasping for breath as their grip loosened. The impact however also triggered her orgasm as her clenched around the cocks, squirting juices across the floor as she tried to untangle herself from the mass of slimy flesh.

“Oh Odin beard, I’m going to cum!” Sam screamed, her toes curling as her walls tightened around her lovers. Magnus and Alex said the same, wrapping each other in their arms as they jilted inside her to share the experience with the Valkyrie. There was an explosion of escasty as Sam was pumped with cum from both sides, her voice lost to the groans of delight as they came simultaneously, the mix of fluids spilling onto the ground beneath them. Everything went numb as their bodies rode the orgasms to its natural conclusion.

The floating mass of the weaver drifted to the ground deflated, its severed stumps leaking cum and fluids everywhere as a panting daughter of Athena stalked toward it. She brought her sword up over her head, the one Piper dropped and she retrieved after Magnus, her own cousin, cam inside her and unknowingly cured the monsters poison from her system. She was horrified at what the creature made her do, what it brought out in her. She was horrified that she let herself become this. “I should never have sought you out” she growled, tears streaming down her face.

 _Impossible_ the weaver tried to scream, Loki’s voice bellowing through his creation. _You were mine the moment my poison claimed you! You obey me!_

“I should’ve done this days ago” she said defiantly, bringing the sword down and cleaving the weaver into pieces, stabbing and cutting at it in a blur of vengeful fury as she screamed incoherently. As she hacked at the weaver it’s spell lifted from everyone it had poisoned, Pipers head clearing as her eyes returned to normal. Even the Norse heroes woke up to find themselves collapsing into each other’s arms in the afterglow of their climax. After a few minutes of hacking the weaver was nothing more than a pile of mush and a bunch of severed limbs in a puddle of semen.

Annabeth’s screams turned to sobs as she fell to her knees, the dripping sword falling from her grasp. Piper crawled out of the pile of tentacles and rushed to her side, holding close as the girl wept into her shoulder. She tried to speak, to apologize, but Piper smushed her and told her to just let it happen. They sat in the hall of Olympus silently, the weavers former assistant sobbing while three Norse demigods quietly swore they would never discuss this quest ever again.


	36. Chapter 36

With the weaver gone things got back to normal rather quickly. It helped that everyone who wasn’t in Olympus couldn’t remember the monster even existed. As for the gods, they were quite outraged that another member of a separate pantheon had the balls to violate them to such a degree. Aphrodite was particularly insulted about being used to make such a monster. So after a brief celebration thanking the heroes for saving the day they ushered the demigods out the door so they could return to Camp Half blood by themselves. It made for an awkward elevator ride as the five of them were left without any clothes. On the ground floor Alex used her shape shifting to steal some outfits from a nearby store so they could get dressed and hail a cab without the embarrassment of walking nude through New York.

Everyone was quiet as they crossed over half blood hill and returned home. Percy was there to greet them at the cabins, running forward to embrace his girlfriend asking if she was okay. She told him she wasn’t, taking him inside the Poseidon cabin so they could talk. Piper quickly did the rounds to make sure everyone else was alright, checking for any lingering effects from the weaver’s poison. But aside from a healthier labido the rest of the camp was blissfully unaware of the trauma they’d suffered.

A few hours later after changing back into the clothes they arrived in, the three Norse heroes were making their way back up the hill when Piper caught up to them, once more wearing her orange camp half-blood T-shirt. “Are you leaving already?” She asked them.

“Yeah” Sam explained. “I need to report back to Odin and tell him everything that happened with my dad. With luck you shouldn’t need to hear from us again.”

“Well, that’d be a shame” she said sadly. “I would’ve hoped you’d stay for dinner at least.”

“I think we all got past that part of the relationship, don’t you?” Alex chuckled as Sam and Magnus blushed uncomfortably. The demigod smirked, winking at the brunette. “But if you’re ever in Boston, try and look us up.”

“I will” she smiled, waving the three of them off as they left to return back home. She turned on her heel thinking about how, as horrible as being manipulated by the weaver was, having sex with them was quite enjoyable. Even her lesbian sessions with Annabeth were steamy hot, making her wonder why she never considered exploring those avenues before. Speaking of which, she reminded herself she would have to call Jason later to tell him about what happened.

She walked back to the cabins and found Annabeth carrying her stuff back into the Athena cabin. She ran over to knock politely on the door. “Are you okay?” She asked her, watching her slump down onto one of the beds.

“I’m getting there” she replied glumly.

Her expression got worried as she stepped inside the cabin. “So you’re moving back here? Does that mean you and Percy have broken up? Please tell me you guys haven’t broken up!”

“We haven’t” Annabeth assured her. “But we had a long talk. The things the weaver made me do… a part of me enjoyed it. I’m horrified that I cheated on Percy but at the same time…” she couldn’t quite finish the thought, instead punching the nearest pillow angrily. Piper could sense all the emotions her friend was feeling and unsure how to cope with. Annabeth never was one for expressing herself. “How come you and Jason can stay true to each other while I end up sleeping around like a slut?”

“You’re joking right?” Piper laughed, glancing around the empty cabin. “Annie, I’m the daughter of a sex goddess. Don’t tell anyone this, but on the same night you and me had that lesbian marathon I got blackmailed into shagging the Stroll Brothers. Which by the way was very disappointing.” Annabeth looked up at her in shock and disbelief as Piper sat next to her. “Me and Jason agreed after the giant war it was safer to keep our relationship none exclusive, just in case. So yes, I guess I’m a slut too. But at least you have the excuse of being possessed by a Norse super weapon.”

“I guess” she sighed, not sounding convinced.

“So how does Percy feel about the move?”

“He said he’d support me whatever.”

“What about your PTSD?”

“That was only ever an excuse. I can manage it here as well as anywhere. But I just decided me and Percy just needed to reset. It’s not a break, just not spending as much time together as before. I just… I’ve had enough sex for a long while.”

Piper nodded, telling her “I’m here if you want to talk.” Annabeth appreciated it. “Can I just say for the record” Piper added cautiously as she stood back up to leave, “you were by far the best fuck I got all week.” She left before she could receive the blondes glare.

***

It would be a week before Annabeth and Percy would spend the night together. She was reluctant to trust herself in the same bedroom as her boyfriend and it took a lot of convincing. Eventually he was able to wear her down, as long as she made him agree it would not be a night of passion or sex. He was rather disgruntled but he would be happen just to have her in his arms again. But there was one more to night that he hoped to accomplish.

They had to clear it with Chiron, but he let them take one of the bed rooms in the big house that night. Annabeth almost backed out on the way to the front door where Percy was waiting. They’d been awkward around each other for the last week. Not just them, Annabeth had been avoiding Piper too, along with everyone else she’d slept with under the weavers influence. They might not remember it, but she did. It was mortifying. But she knew she couldn’t put tonight off forever. And Percy had promised it would just be a quiet night, without sex.

Percy met her at the door and led her upstairs, patiently waiting for her to open the door to the bedroom. “I don’t know” she said hesitating. “I don’t think I’m ready to do this.”

“It’s okay” he shushed her patiently. “Why don’t you start by opening the door.” She took a slow breath, reluctantly reaching out to grasp the handle. But as she began to push inwards Percy quickly asked her “try not to be mad.”

Paused concerned about what he meant, but he gently pushed the door inwards so the bedroom was revealed to her. Inside she was shocked to find Piper sitting on the bed in her pyjamas looking sheepishly back.

Annabeth started to freak out as she turned back to Percy? “What is this?”

“Don’t be mad” Piper said calmly, rushing over to take her hand. “It was Percy’s idea. He knew you were still avoiding me all week. He wanted to try and fix things between us while help you come to terms with what happened.”

“I don’t understand?” Annabeth said looking at them both.

“You told me the worst part about what that monster did to you was making you cheat on me” Percy explained. “Particularly with Piper, you’re best friend. And you told me you were worried you might want to do it again.” Annabeth turned bright red as she looked at Piper, who hadn’t know about that fact until Percy confessed it to her earlier that day. It explained a lot. Percy took her shoulders and turned her around to face him. “I told you I didn’t mind. As long as we’re together I would do anything to make you happy. And I know you miss Piper, so I wanted to prove this is okay.”

“Are you suggesting we all should…?” Annabeth asked red faced.

“Oh, no” he quickly replied. “I mean, if you want a threesome, I guess we could talk about it. But for tonight, I suggested we could all just sleep in the same bed and prove to you it wouldn’t be weird.”

“It wouldn’t be weird” Piper agreed. “Just think of it like a slumber party. I do miss you Annie. I want us to be friends again.”

Annabeth looked back at her with an aching heart. “I miss you too Pipes.” She looked at the bed and then at her pyjamas. “Just sleeping? No sex?”

“As promised” Percy reiterated.

She thought about it carefully, still awkward. But if they thought it might help her get over her overwhelming guilt about what she’d done then she had to at least try. So she nodded, taking her stuff to a corner to get changed. Piper smiled optimistically at Percy as they too got ready for bed.

Moments later the three of them were crawling under the bedsheets laying side by side staring at the ceiling, all in their pajamas, Annabeth cuddled between Percy and Piper. She was rather nervous laying between her boyfriend and her best friend, but they were patient with her as she got comfortable. Percy asked if he could put his arms around her and she reluctantly agreed, letting him hold her around the waist as he snuggled against neck. Piper rolled onto her side so she could look at Annabeth, watching her expression slowly drift back to an image of content. Annabeth missed having Percy with her, and now she felt safe.

Her eyes opened to find Piper smiling softly back at her. “This was really your idea wasn’t it?” She asked.

Piper chuckled. “What gave it away?”

“Percy Jackson suggesting we all sleep together?”

“I could happen” she said.

The girls chuckled silently as Percy started to gently snore behind her. Annabeth rested her arm under her head and smiled. “Thanks. I don’t know if I can get over what I did…”

“Then don’t” Piper suggested. “Own it. You’re a hot, sexy young woman who could have any demigod or god she wanted. And you have the memories to prove it. Now you get to decide who you sleep with, even if it’s just the one guy.” She leant forward and kissed Annabeth on the forehead, bidding her good night as she settled against the pillow.

Before she could nod off Annabeth quickly moved closer and kissed the girl on the lips, whispering goodnight before returning to Percy’s arms and closing her eyes. Piper was left stunned, stunned and proud as she snuggled an inch closer to her so they could fall asleep peacefully together.


	37. Chapter 37

The trip to Camp Jupiter proved more difficult that it should’ve been. But the Hunter were able to cross the landscape and make camp just outside its boundaries where the Roman demigods made home in San Francisco.  
Thalia woke up early in the morning before the rest of her hunters, rubbing her eyes feeling groggy as she looked around at the tangle of limps and naked flesh surrounding her. These nightly orgies were becoming so common she wasn’t surprised she had to untangle herself from the girls to find her clothes.   
But before she could get dressed she felt an uncomfortable twinge in her stomach. For a moment she assumed it was just the strange feelings she’d been having this whole trip driving her to have sex. But then she doubled over and realized it was a lot more painful. “What’s going on?” She groaned, crawling out of the tent into the dark sky above gripping her belly. Something was wrong. She felt like she was going to be sick. Maybe it was constipation, but then her stomach ached. She started taking deeper breaths to try and control the pain but it drove her to the floor groaning, rolling onto her back. “Oh god, what’s happening to me?” She whimpered, curling into a ball clutching at her stomach.  
That’s when she felt something moving inside her. Something pushed at the walls of her uterus, her stomach bulging as she collapsed flat onto her back screaming. It felt like she had a pit of snakes inside her as something clawed at her cervix trying to pry it open. She whined as she started feeling contractions, panting furiously as her hands dug into the dirt. She couldn’t understand what was happening as she tried to push whatever was inside of her out, feeling it slowly force its way through her body and out of her womb. Her skin was glistening with sweat when her legs flew open and the creature breached her vagina, spreading it wide open as she screamed into the heaven praying for her dad, for Artemis, for anyone to make the pain stop. After a long and painful contraction the creature broke free of her body with a plop, landing on the floor between her legs as the raven haired demigod passed out from exhaustion.  
The slimy new born creature crawled away from the young woman that had given birth to it, its gnarled fingers digging into the dirt as several thick appendages slithered from its back. It’s misshapen body pushed itself up on four human like arms as it started to float off the ground, its tentacles dangling below it as its cloak like shell unfurled to cover its back, falling over its angled head like a hood where six prominent tendrils grew from the sides of its skull. A pair of dark round eyes slit open to look over the landscape down to the hills of Camp Jupiter like a predator surveying its new hunting ground.  
This new creature had big plans.

****

To be continued?

****

It was suddenly sat upon by a bolt of lightning, which disintegrated it within seconds. Up in Olympus Aphrodite wiped her hands of this horrid affair while Loki sulked somewhere in his prison, his final gambit foiled.

****

Maybe not. The End.

****

I had intended to set up a squeal bait, but I’d kinda gotten sick of writing the series after a while and need to take a proper break from Fanfiction now. This was the only outstanding project so now I want to focus on more animated works.   
I’m debating whether I should try and animate some of my other fanfic scenes so I’ll be asking for favorites from each series. If they prove popular, I recommend looking up Multiverse of Fantasy on relevant sites (can’t advertise directly here) to check them out.  
But thanks for following this series. It was a big project, especially since I didn’t start it. I adopted it from Lover of Artemis a long while back and decided to finally give it a finale. So I hope I did it justice.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here for early access](https://www.patreon.com/MultiverseOfFantasy)


End file.
